My Hero Academia: Forever Evil
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: Criminales nunca antes vistos en Japón comienzan una gran oleada de fechorías, los cuales de alguna forma se llegan a involucrar con la Clase 1-A. Sin embargo, estos malvados son seres que nunca han visto antes, pareciese que vienen de otro mundo distinto al suyo, un mundo más oscuro. Las peores representaciones del ser humano.
1. ¡NuevasAntiguas amenazas aparecen!

**¡Antiguas/Nuevas amenazas aparecen!**

-¡Salgan con las manos en alto y nadie saldrá herido! —Gritó el oficial de policía en su megáfono.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que el gran banco estaba lleno de hostiles robándose todo el dinero que podían, no sabían de quienes se trataban ni si tenían rehenes con ellos, lo único que tenían confirmado era que no eran sujetos con un Quirk. Simplemente eran ladrones de baja monta usando pasamontañas para esconder su identidad, pero con armas peligrosas para cualquier persona normal.

No se les ocurrió otra hora para atacar mas que en la mitad de la noche, así que la policía simplemente bloqueo sus salidas con autos y helicópteros, al menos hasta que llegaran los héroes que se encargarían del problema. Algunos oficiales hacían lo posible para evitar que los mirones y la prensa se acercara para tomar algunas fotos y declaraciones, por alguna razón habían demasiados mirones reunidos en esta ocasión.

Los ladrones se encontraban dentro del local, apuntando con sus armas al exterior en caso de que a algún policía se le ocurriese entrar y volarle la cabeza, habían calculado que había al menos una docena de involucrados. No decían nada, si tuvieran a algún rehén hubieran pedido un rescate o algún vehículo de escape.

Uno de los oficiales estaba a punto de preguntar por su radio donde demonios estaban los héroes que se encargarían de la situación, cuando sintió un agarre en su hombro.

-Guarden la calma, nosotros nos encargamos. —Era nada más ni menos que uno de los héroes que podía resolver esta situación: Death Arms tranquilizaba al oficial haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, junto al resto de su equipo de héroes, el hombre que parecía una manguera y vestido de bombero, Backdraft, y el sujeto con la piel de corteza de un árbol, Shinrin Kamui— ¿Cual es la situación?

-Robo de banco, unos ladrones de pacotilla que tienen armas... —El policía observó como es que Backdraft creaba cintas pequeñas de agua para evitar que las personas se acercasen más, también miró como es que Shinrin y Death Arms se acercaban sin miedo hacia la entrada.

-Bien, terminaremos rápido aquí, no tienen porque preocuparse. —Shinrin levantó su pulgar positivamente. No obstante, algo comenzó a suceder. Todos escucharon como es que poco a poco gritos de terror de personas se oían a lo lejos e incrementaban lentamente, Shinrin y Death Arms se detuvieron cuando voltearon en dirección hacia donde venía todo ese escándalo. Cuando se dieron cuenta fue demasiado tarde para evitar la furgoneta que atravesó toda la barricada a gran velocidad y los golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte para alejar a ambos héroes a una distancia regular, lastimandolos en el proceso.

Otras dos vinieron de la misma dirección arrollando a todo lo que se les cruzara delante, daba igual si eran civiles o no. Se detuvieron en seco delante de la entrada del banco y varios hombres con pasamontañas bajaron llevando armas de alto calibre y disparando a quemarropa hacia los civiles y la policía. Los oficiales se escondieron detrás de sus patrullas devolviendo el fuego cruzado, incluyendo a Backdraft que no podía hacer mucho frente a armas letales como esa.

Esto era un ataque organizado, estaban esperando a los héroes para acabar con ellos de esta forma, y para rematarlo todo acababan de atropellar a muchas personas, podían ver algo de su liquido vital enfrente de las furgonetas.

Aunque los matones se escondían detrás de las furgonetas tratando de derribar a todos lo que pudiesen, había uno en especifico que no le temía a las balas y parecía ser quien daba las ordenes.

Era un sujeto alto y musculoso, con pantalones camuflados, una camisa sin mangas, un pasamontañas con una calavera de ojos rojos pintada encima, y una extraña mochila sobre su espalda con intravenosas que se conectaban a su cintura y brazos. El sujeto extrañó no paraba de gritarles a los matones del interior del banco que se apresuraran a sacar el dinero, cosa que obedecieron inmediatamente pues salieron con varias bolsas llevando todos los billetes que podían hacia la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

Su voz intimidante no hacía retroceder a los policías en su desesperado intentó por detener el asalto armado.

-¡Alto ahí villano! —Varias ramificaciones le quitaron las armas a muchos de los hostiles. Shinrin se protegía como podía del fuego en respuesta por los atacantes restantes creando una barrera de corteza de árbol que los protegía a él y a Death Arms, quien recién se recuperaba del impacto.

-¡Crea una brecha en tu barrera! ¡Voy a entrar! —Gritó Death Arms listo para pasar a la acción, su compañero asintió con la cabeza dándole la señal de que se preparase para entrar con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Preparen las furgonetas! —Ordenó el matón líder cuando vio a Death Arms abrirse paso por la pequeña apertura— Yo me encargó de este.

Eran casi del mismo tamaño y contextura, Death Arms confiaba en que no fuera tan rápido como para evitar su ataque, así que fue directamente con un golpe en seco en el estomago, esperando que esto le afectase. No conocía su Quirk pero por lo que veía tenía mucho que ver con su resistencia.

No se equivocaba. El sujeto grande se rió un poco ante el ataque del héroe.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —Algo le sucedió, de repente las intravenosas de sus brazos comenzaron a transportar un liquido verde desde la mochila, haciendo que sus músculos se volvieran un poco más grandes y sus venas brillaran con el color del mismo tono que la sustancia. Realizó la misma acción que el atacante.

El golpe en el estomago del héroe lo mando a volar tan fuerte que se estrello contra la barricada de madera que Shinrin preparó y la derribó por completo, afectando al héroe que se hallaba detrás de esta también. Aunque no estaban del todo bien, ambos héroes parecían poder seguir combatiendo, a duras penas podían ponerse de pie.

-¡Esta todo listo! —Llamó uno de los matones subiéndose a la entrada trasera de una de las furgonetas.

-¡Bien! ¡Nos largamos de aquí! —El jefe de la operación intentó sostenerse a uno de los barrotes traseros de una de las furgonetas, más sus brazos fueron sostenidos por una especie de tentáculos hechos de agua.

-¡No escaparas! —Sentenció Backdraft. No parecía verse muy afectado por más que el héroe hiciese todo lo posible por evitar que se moviese, para él solo era una cuerda delgada y débil. No parecía querer irse sin antes dejar un mensaje claro.

Fue corriendo hacia el héroe que controlaba el agua y con todas sus fuerzas empujó la patrulla con la cual estaba cubierto, aplastandolo a él y varios oficiales más.

-¡Backdraft! —Gritó preocupado su compañero Shinrin.

El hombre con la extraña mascara se montó en la parte trasera de una de las furgonetas y dándole dos golpes ordenó que todos se largaran de ahí. Kamui no pensaba permitir que escapasen con todo ese dinero. Los vehículos intentaron escapar a gran velocidad, Shinrin tuvo la sagacidad suficiente como para amarrar algunas de sus ramas en el techo de una de estas, en la cual se transportaba el hombre que venció sin mucha dificultad a Death Arms.

Observó como es que las furgonetas se separaban en distintas direcciones. Intentó amarrar algunas de sus ramas a las ruedas del vehículo para frenarlo, fue en vano pues el conductor parecía no perder el control. El maldito que atacó a sus compañeros se encontraba detrás tratando de subir al techo e intentar terminar con la molestia de héroe que tenían. Kamui lograba evitar que avanzara dándole algunos golpes con sus brazos convertidos en pequeños látigos de ramas.

Se preguntaba como era posible que existieran criminales tan profesionales como ellos, solamente uno tenía Quirk y les estaban haciendo la noche imposible.

De golpe sintió como es que el auto cambiaba de velocidad a cero en seco, y los separó del suelo. Mt Lady había logrado interrumpir el recorrido del vehículo sosteniéndolo con su gran mano y levantándolo en el aire.

-¡Llegas tarde! —Le reclamó Shinrin.

-Lo sé. —Su expresión mostraba una sonrisa triunfal, creyendo que había salvado el día capturando al líder de la banda criminal. Se equivocaba.

El sujeto musculoso, que aun se hallaba en la parte trasera sostenido de los barrotes, salto hacia una de las ventanas de un edificio cercano entrando abruptamente mientras gritaba.

-¡Ahora! —Por instinto, Lady observó los asientos delanteros del vehículo que tenía en su mano derecha. Notó algo muy raro, los pasajeros delanteros no se movían, y no usaban pasamontañas. Eran maniquís.

Era una trampa.

La furgoneta explotó de la nada, hiriendo a Shinrin que aún se encontraba encima de ella y mandándolo a volar lejos aterrizando violentamente sobre un auto estacionado, y aturdiendo un poco a Mt. Lady.

El ataque sorpresa no terminaba aquí. El sujeto que saltó hacia una de las ventanas del edificio volvió desde el interior y dio un gran saltó con todas las fuerzas que tenía despegando de una gran distancia hacia una descuidada y desprotegida Mt. Lady. La mujer gigante no pudo hacer nada para defenderse del diminuto pero poderoso golpe en seco que recibió en el rostro departe del ladrón musculoso.

El suelo tembló en varias calles cuando Mt. Lady cayó derrotada. Un gran hoyo se formo en el lugar donde se derribo, poco a poco volvía a su tamaño original. El mastodonte que la derribó se acercó a ella en su forma más débil con un tono amenazante. Levantó su débil cuerpo con sus brazos y la elevó por encima de su cabeza como si estuviese exponiendo un trofeo.

Death Arms se acercaba desde lo lejos lo más rápido que podía, temiendo por la vida de su compañera al notar que el sujeto extrañó la sostenía de esa manera y lo veía venir, como si lo desafiara.

-¡Hombres más débiles han dado mejores luchas! ¡No son nada! ¡Han olvidado como enfrentar el peligro tradicional! —El héroe restante corría con todas sus fuerzas, no podía permitir que un villano ganase, no podía fallar. El dolor que sentía en su torso era insoportable, mas tenía que seguir, no importaba como, no iba a dejar que los malos ganasen— ¡Pero recordarán esta noche! ¡Toda la ciudad lo recordara!

-¡Detente! —Gritó, casi suplicante, al ver que el villano la elevaba aun más con sus brazos, preparaba un ataque definitivo ante una desprotegida heroína.

-¡Me recordaran! —Su voz amenazante era una clara muestra de que el atracó al banco no había sido solo para robar dinero, era un mensaje. El matón se había arrodillado sobre su pierna izquierda.

Cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino, sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo derribó y arrastró varios metros. Una de las furgonetas había salido de la nada y le había atacado por la espalda, derribandolo al instante. Sus piernas apenas respondían, no podía ponerse de pie debido al dolor e intentó arrastrarse. Pero al momento de alzar la vista, una impotencia brutal invadió todo su cuerpo.

-¡COMO EL ÚNICO HOMBRE QUE LOS QUEBRÓ! —Y con un uso abusivo de su fuerza, sin escrúpulos y moral, con más crueldad de la debida, no solo dejó caer a la mujer de espaldas sobre su rodilla derecha, sino que la impulsó con fuerza. Su espalda se arqueó de una manera inhumana, la acababa de romper, el crujido de sus huesos se pudo escuchar por toda la cuadra.

Ella ni siquiera gritó, simplemente abrió los ojos como platos y la boca, probablemente estaba inconsciente. El matón la soltó y dejó su cuerpo en la acera mientras esperaba que la furgoneta pasase a toda velocidad por su lado.

Sin que el vehículo se detuviera un segundo, logró tomar uno de los barrotes traseros y montarse en este, huyendo de la escena lo más rápido que pudo.

Era una escena espantosa. Un héroe inconsciente sobre un auto destrozado, una heroína tumbada en el suelo con los cabellos sobre su rostro sin moverse en absoluto, y un tercero que hacía lo posible por arrastrarse lo más que podía hacia ellos en un intento desesperado por socorrerlos.

* * *

-¿Como? ¿Un profesor nuevo? —Preguntó el joven Midoriya desde su asiento rodeado por dos de sus más cercanos compañeros de clase: Iida y Uraraka. Aunque ya se había rumoreado por la escuela y en su propia aula, no creía que otro héroe se ofreciera a enseñar en U.A. desde el incidente con la liga de villanos.

-Sí, según parece, es un héroe que convenció al mismísimo Director para que lo aceptaran. —Respondió una determinada Uraraka. Sabía de que si un nuevo profesor se presentaba, era para dificultar aun más las cosas con sus estudios y esto ocasionaría que se esforzase más. Necesitaba prepararse.

-Aunque solo sean rumores, no me sorprendería de que hayan aceptado a otro profesor. —Iida también se veía determinado en mejorar si alguien nuevo se presentase como tutor— U.A. ganó mucha popularidad tras ese incidente, y creo que tarde o temprano algún héroe valiente se presentaría para darnos algunos consejos de como lidiar con situaciones como estas. Confío en que sea este rumoreado profesor.

-Ya veo... —Midoriya se llevó la mano al mentón, sus demás compañeros también conversaban acerca de esto, pero había algo que nadie mencionaba: Su nombre. —¿Y saben de quien se trata? —Le preguntó a ambos compañeros.

-No creo que alguien lo sepa, ni siquiera sé si la información es del todo cierta. —Respondió Ochako— ¿Que opinas tú, Deku?

Antes de que el mencionado pueda responder, alguien interrumpió su conversación entrando a la clase.

-¿Ya están todos en sus asientos? —Un desalineado y flojo profesor ingresó al aula, Shota Aizawa se presentó como todos los días. Los alumnos inmediatamente lo recibieron con un saludo y tomaron procedieron a sentarse nuevamente. El adulto procedió a acercarse al gran taburete delante de toda la clase y soltar un anuncio— Jóvenes, como sabrán desde el incidente con la liga de villanos, hemos estado intentando prepararlos para situaciones similares en el futuro.

El ambiente se puso algo tensó, sea lo que sea que fuese a anunciar era algo para tomarse en serio.

-Es por eso que el Director decidió que era mejor que alguien experto en el tema les diera unas clases acerca de la situación, no es que la idea me agrade mucho, pero son ordenes directas de él. —Midoriya reflexionó un momento, ¿Quien era aquel que Aizawa no aprobaba? Podría tratarse de alguien muy blando, o peor que él con sus métodos— Bien, para no hacerlos esperar: Les presentó al profesor Harvey Dent.

Dicho esto, la puerta corrediza dio paso a otro hombre adulto y delgado que ingresaba al aula con una vestimenta extraña: Un hombre con un traje elegante dividido por la mitad, por la izquierda era de un color negro y por la derecha de color blanco, se podía visualizar que traía una camisa negra y una corbata blanca, lo más extraño era que llevaba un casco de obrero amarillo con una pequeña cortina que cubría por completo la mitad izquierda de su rostro, la otra mitad estaba despejada y dejaba ver un rostro maduro. El hombre de piel caucásica entró con seguridad, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y tomó el lugar de Aizawa.

Midoriya no podía evitar pensar en All Might, se suponía que ese día tocaban clases con él, pero no lo había visto y Shota no lo había mencionado.

-Buenos días, soy Harvey Dent. Su nuevo profesor. —Su voz seca no inspiraba mucha confianza. La verdad era que generó un gran impacto a casi todos en clase, sobretodo por esa extraña apariencia. Nadie lo reconoció, no era un héroe del que hayan oído antes— Pueden decirme Dent.

-Se los encargo profesor, intente no desgastarlos demasiado. —Dicho esto, y tras recibir una confirmación con la cabeza de Dent asintiendo, Shota se retiró sin decir nada más y de una manera casi seca.

-Bien alumnos. Supongo que tendrán tantas preguntas como yo. —Dent sacó su mano derecha de su bolsillo, mostrando que jugueteaba con una moneda entre sus dedos, paseandola entre ellos— Realizaremos una pequeña actividad. Si sale cara. —Mostró el lado con el rostro de una persona en la moneda a toda la clase— Ustedes realizan una pregunta, la que deseen. Si sale cruz... —Mostró el lado contrario de la moneda, estaba quemada y negra por completo— Las preguntas las hago yo.

Nadie supo ni que responder, ni siquiera Iida quien era el delegado del aula. No sabían ni siquiera que es lo que iba a enseñarles ese sujeto tan extraño. Sin más preámbulo, el nuevo profesor arrojó la moneda al aire y esperó a que cayera sobre su palma derecha, y sin decir nada más les mostró el lado que había salido.

Cara.

-Bien, parece que la fortuna les sonríe este día. Veamos... —Notó como varias manos se elevaban. De hecho, los pocos que no habían levantado las manos ni se inmutaban ante la presencia del nuevo maestro: Bakugo, Todoroki, y Yaoyorozu se mostraban indiferentes ante él.  
Dent revisó en la lista de alumnos que tenía en el gran pupitre— Empecemos con Kyoka Jirou, por favor ponte de pie y haz una pregunta si la tienes.

El resto de alumnos bajo sus brazos mientras veían como es que la mencionada se ponía de pie.

-Quisiera preguntar... —Algunos se pusieron nerviosos, sabían que una de las características más destacables del sujeto era lo dividido que estaba, de manera literal, aunque ninguno sabía si podrían preguntar eso u ofenderían al maestro— ¿De donde viene?

El silencio reinó por un segundo, Dent se veía algo sorprendido por esto.

-No esperaba que realizaras esa pregunta, creí que había perfeccionado el idioma. —Sonrió amigablemente, aun jugueteando con esa moneda entre los dedos de su mano derecha— Vengó de Estados Unidos, ¿como averiguaste que no era de aquí?

Al parecer, Jirou se veía algo orgullosa de la pregunta, así que respondió.

-Pude escuchar por su acento que no era de por aquí, aunque su pronunciación es muy buena. —La tensión del ambienta bajaba poco a poco, el profesor no se veía como una mala persona.

-Bien, toma asiento, pasaremos a la siguiente pregunta. —La alumna obedeció, y el profesor repitió el proceso de arrojar la moneda al aire. Cuando mostró la moneda a sus alumnos volvió a salir cara— Tienen más suerte que de costumbre.

Revisó la lista un momento hasta que dio con un nombre.

-Izuku Midoriya. —El mencionado se sorprendió un poco de haber sido nombrado y tener sobre él todas las miradas de la clase. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y realizó su pregunta.

-Podría preguntar... ¿Cual es su Quirk? —Era una buena pregunta, que probablemente estuviese relacionada con su apariencia y su forma de tomar las decisiones respecto a usar una moneda. Dent lo observó un momento, como si estuviese dudando en contestar eso.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes se fijaran en mi apariencia. —Observaba la moneda que traía en la mano— Mi Quirk es la fortuna.

Midoriya hubiese querido sentarse y anotar en su libreta lo que su profesor estaba a punto de decir, como casi siempre hacía cuando conocía a otro héroe.

-Puedo determinar cual es la mejor o peor decisión ante una situación gracias a la moneda. —Continuó Dent— Usualmente acierto, cada problema o pregunta que se presenta lo puedo solucionar con el poder de la decisión, arrojando la moneda al aire, y solucionando la situación. Y supongo que se preguntaran que tengo detrás de esta pequeña cortina, es solo un constante recordatorio de una ocasión a la cual no le hice caso al destino. —Esto ultimo lo dijo casi con orgullo, como si fuera una marca de guerra que quisiera mostrar— Puedes tomar asiento joven Midoriya.

El resto de la clase había escuchado atentamente estas palabras, un héroe que literalmente tenía el destino de su lado, era totalmente increíble.

El chico de pelo verde asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento, inmediatamente después sacó una pequeña libreta y anotó todo lo que dijo el nuevo profesor.

-Continuemos. —Repitió el proceso y arrojó la moneda al aire, finalmente salió cruz. Dent repasó la lista de alumnos nuevamente antes de realizar su pregunta— ¿Quien es el delegado del aula?

Inmediatamente Iida se puso de pie con total seguridad y atención hablando por todos.

-¡Soy yo! ¡El delegado de la Clase 1-A: Tenya Iida! ¡Descendiente de una familia de héroes de varias generaciones y elegido presidente de la clase por democracia! ¡Será un honor tener clases con usted! —Como siempre se veía muy serio con todo lo que decía, aunque a algunos esto le causaba gracia, entre ellos estaba Ochako que apenas pudo soportar la risa.

-Bien, creo que ya entiendo porque te eligieron como representante del aula. —Rió de forma amistosa el profesor— Creo que me llevare bien con ustedes. Bueno, basta de presentaciones...  
—Parecía que finalmente empezarían las verdaderas clases— Pónganse sus trajes, vamos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

-¡Sí! —Dijeron todos al unisono.

Esperaban que el profesor fuera algo más extravagante como todos lo que habían tenido hasta el momento, pero para su sorpresa era mucho más normal, como los profesores que tenían antes de ingresar a UA. Y también llamaba mucho la atención este Quirk que mencionó.

Los alumnos se dirigían a pie a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, durante el camino algunos intercambiaban palabras acerca del nuevo maestro, otros simplemente perdían el tiempo conversando de otras cosas, y había solo uno que anotaba todo en una libreta.

-Si tiene la habilidad de controlar su propio destino entonces prácticamente es imposible de vencer, a menos que sea el propio destino que indique que él sea vencido, en ese caso eso alteraría su destino porque sabe que sera vencido... —No podía dejar de murmurar y llamar la atención de Iida y Ochako.

-¡Oye Deku! —Su amiga lo hizo despertar de su extraño trance, y se vio un poco avergonzado al ver que no podía dejar de murmurar— ¿Que opinas del Quirk del nuevo profesor?

Le expresión de vergüenza de Midoriya desapareció por un instante cuando respondió a la pregunta realizada por su amiga.

-Es algo interesante. Aunque me sorprende el hecho de que nunca haya oído hablar de él antes, y me parece extraño que un héroe con una capacidad así pasase desapercibido.

-Debe ser por el hecho de ser extranjero. —Asui Tsuyu, la muchacha rana, se acababa de unir a la conversación al oír a sus compañeros hablar acerca del nuevo profesor— Y quizás no le guste mucho la popularidad o no haya recibido mucha demanda en su país de origen.

-O quizás ese estilo no le favorecía para nada. —El presuntuoso Yuga Aoyama también dio su opinión respecto al tema.

-Pero si el Director dio ordenes especificas debe ser por algo ¿no? —El muchacho con poder de endurecimiento, Eijiro Kirishima, que oyó de lo que hablaban, se unió a la charla— Aunque no tengo entendido muy bien para que sirven estas clases.

-Te dije que hablarían a tus espaldas. —Era la voz de Dent, quien solo estaba a unos pasos delante de ellos, jugueteando con su moneda en la mano derecha, esta vez sonaba más serio. De inmediato, el profesor se dio la vuelta, parecía algo preocupado— Disculpen, disculpen, no era mi intención.—Su voz amigable volvió, por un instante los alumnos notaron que algo lo había hecho enfadar un segundo.

Midoriya sabía que cualquiera se enojaría que hablasen a sus espaldas, sobretodo Bakugo con quien ya había tenido experiencias similares antes.

-Llegamos. —Indicó el profesor.

La gran puerta delante de ellos era fácil de reconocer, era el acceso al escenario de un bosque, ya habían estado ahí un par de ocasiones en su entrenamiento básico de héroe.

El grupo se detuvo ante la señal de su maestro, quien se puso delante de la puerta.

-Creo que se preguntaran que tipo de lecciones les enseñare... —Dent se rascaba la barbilla mientras observaba a todos sus alumnos, en sus pensamientos intentaba recordar sus nombres y habilidades, era algo primordial para su primera lección— Básicamente, serán ejercicios de confianza.

"¿Confianza?" Pensaron muchos de los alumnos ahí presentes.

-Como sabrán, los villanos se esconden en las sombras, no les gusta llamar demasiado la atención para no ser atrapados tan fácilmente.—Continuó hablando Dent— Aunque algunos, más listos, se pueden ocultar a plena vista de todos. Ahí es donde debemos enfocarnos, el enemigo podría estar en medio de nosotros, estudiándonos para atacar en el momento preciso.

Dicho esto, y en un tono casi humorístico, el resto de alumnos voltearon a ver a Midoriya recordando como es que el joven era muy minucioso cuando se trataba de estudiar el Quirk de los héroes que veía. Se separaron de él a una distancia regular, el joven se quedó sorprendido de una manera cómica por su actitud.

-Vamos a dividir el grupo en cinco equipos: Cuatro grupos tendrán cinco miembros, los dividiré tomando en cuenta sus Quirks y habilidades de combate.—Continuó hablando Dent.

-¡Disculpe, maestro! —Iida levantó su brazo para hablar, con un tono de respeto— ¡Si tenemos cuatro grupos de cinco miembros el quinto grupo no tendría ninguno!

-Gracias por la observación joven Iida. El quinto grupo sera conformado por "traidores" —Los alumnos pusieron atención a sus palabras— En cada uno de los grupos habrá un traidor, el objetivo es encontrar este traidor y derrotarlo. Por supuesto, nadie sabrá quien es el traidor más que ellos mismos.

-¡Muchas gracias por la aclaración! —Terminó diciendo Iida.

-Los grupos estarán en el campo de entrenamiento al mismo tiempo, cada uno tiene la opción de hacer rendir a sus propios compañeros de equipo si creen que se trata de los traidores. Cuando atrapen al traidor de cada equipo se los indicare. Los traidores tienen la misión de acabar con todos los miembros del equipo al que pertenecen. Todos obtendrán sus calificaciones según como actúen ante las situaciones que se les presenten. Los grupos ganadores tendrán una sorpresa especial.

Dent sacó pequeños papeles con su mano derecha de su bolsillo en el mismo lado.

-Acérquense a recoger los nombres del grupo al que pertenecerán, los traidores no podrán compartir su información con nadie más que ellos mismos. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! —Dijeron todos al unisono.

Los alumnos hicieron una fila delante de su nuevo profesor. Midoriya, quien quedó detrás de un Bakugo eufórico por la lección, no pudo evitar oír a su conocido de la infancia hablar de ello.

-¡Un ejercicio donde puedo atacar a quien quiera simplemente con excusas! —No era muy callado al respecto. Midoriya sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo su espalda, no quería imaginar en las excusas que usaría para golpear a otros.

-Deku, ¿Estas nervioso? —Había retrocedido un poco sin querer, empujando de manera suave a Ochako quien estaba detrás. Izuku se puso un poco nervioso por haberse acercado tanto sin querer.

-¡N-no! —Sacudía sus brazos y su cabeza negando, como si se tratara de una situación desesperada— ¡Y-yo solo estoy algo preocupado!

-No tienes porque preocuparte. Siempre que te juntes con gente que confías no puede salir nada mal, ¿no? —Ochako intentó animarlo un poco con una sonrisa, Deku intentó tranquilizarse al oír esto, no solo por lo que dijo, sino para corregirla.

-Bueno, eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. —Su amiga no entendía a lo que se refería— El profesor dijo que es un ejercicio de confianza. No podremos saber quien es el traidor, y solamente tendríamos que mirar conductas sospechosas. Los traidores podrían usar justamente el sentido de la confianza para aprovecharse y acabar con los otros, aprobando la lección.

Esto hizo pensar un rato a Uraraka, lo que decía no sonaba descabellado, un traidor podría aprovecharse de eso, sería una buena estrategia. Cuando Midoriya se dio cuenta, era su turno para sacar su papel de la mano del profesor, y descubrir si se trataba de un traidor.

Al final los grupos fueron anunciados por Dent, indicando que no se debían separar, él estaría observando todo de cerca y se aseguraría de que nadie se saliera de control.

Los grupos fueron los siguientes:

El Grupo A estuvo conformado por Midoriya, Mineta, Kaminari, Rikido, y Mina; el Grupo B por Ochako, Tokoyami, Koda, Iida, y Asui; el Grupo C se formó por Toru, Todoroki, Eijiro, Bakugo, y Yaoyorozu; y finalmente, el Grupo D por Jirou, Sero, Ojiro, Aoyama y Shouji.

Dent mencionó que tenían una hora para descubrir a los traidores o que estos acabaran con ellos. El ejercicio de confianza dio su inicio cuando los grupos se perdieron los suficientemente dentro del bosque como para no encontrarse los unos a los otros tan fácilmente.

Dent confiaba en que sus cálculos y su moneda hayan sido suficientes para conocer los resultados.

El Grupo C se adentró por un sendero entre los arboles, siendo dirigidos por Todoroki, ninguno de sus miembros se opuso pero había uno que no paraba de refunfuñar entre diente por no haberle tocado hacer equipo con uno de los que más odiaba.

-Sugiero que no nos separemos. Uno de nosotros es un traidor, si le damos oportunidad de que acabe con uno de nosotros podría ser muy arriesgado. Tarde o temprano tendrá que intentar atacarnos, solo es cuestión de esperar. —El muchacho con la cicatriz en su rostro se giró y miro a sus compañeros, estaban separados del otro, no los podía culpar, no podían confiar en nadie. También noto como es que un enojado Bakugo no estaba de acuerdo del todo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quien te nombró el líder aquí? —Exclamó el muchacho orgulloso, acercándose a él en tono amenazante, como si sospechara demasiado de él.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? —Todoroki permaneció sereno sin dejarse intimidar por el rubio. Toru, Yaoyorozu y Kirishima podían sentir la tensión creciente entre ellos, mas no se atrevían a intervenir por miedo a que podrían explotar en cualquier segundo.

-Quizás. Yo sugiero que acabemos con los más peligrosos. —No bromeaba, pequeñas explosiones comenzaba a salir de las palmas de sus manos, y aunque se viera muy amenazante en ese momento, no podían negar que tenía algo de razón.

-Vamos, vamos, cálmense. —Momo trató de tranquilizarlos— Iniciar una pelea sin sentido en este momento solo le dará ventaja al traidor. Debemos pensar mejor las cosas.

-Hagan lo que quieran. —Bakugo parecía estar dispuesto a atacar a Todoroki si este realizaba algún movimiento sospechoso, y a cualquiera que se le acercara en cualquier momento.

-Kirishima... —La chica invisible llamó al mencionado, quien se volteó a verla, o al menos eso creía, pues en la dirección en que dirigió su mirada podía solo notar un par de guantes flotantes y unas zapatillas— ¿Crees que Bakugo es el traidor? —Se oía algo nerviosa.

-Es muy difícil decirlo. Si lo es, no actúa muy diferente a como se comporta normalmente. —Apretaba su puños en caso de tener que endurecerse en algún momento, no era una idea absurda pensar en que ambos pelearían porque sí.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!? —Bakugo los había escuchado, y se había volteado contra ellos amenazándolos con hacerlos explotar. Odiaba que lo considerasen un traidor.

-Aléjate, no dejemos que el traidor aproveche esta situación. —Todoroki le dio la espalda e hizo el ademán de continuar su camino, sin prestarle mucha atención a su advertencia. Esto hizo enojar aun más a Bakugo, quien finalmente explotó.

-¡No te des la vuelta! ¡Cobarde! —Saltó contra él dispuesto a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía.

Yaoyorozu nada pudo hacer para detenerlo así que su única opción fue alejarse antes de que sucediera lo que temía.

-¡Atrás! —Atinó a gritar mientras se ponía a cubierto, y una gran explosión se produjo levantando una cantidad enorme de tierra y polvo la cual se podía ver desde la distancia. Yaoyorozu tuvo la sagacidad de poder crear un pequeño escudo acoplado a su brazo izquierdo que la protegería de las pequeñas rocas que saltaron debido al impacto.

El polvo fue esparciéndose poco a poco hasta casi desaparecer. Momo dirigió su vista hacia la zona donde se produjo todo, se sorprendió de lo que vio. Al parecer, Todoroki había podido crear una muralla de hielo que pudo soportar la explosión de uno de los brazos de Bakugo, este ultimo ni siquiera pudo ver en que momento lo hizo.

-¡Maldito! —Gritó desesperado antes de lanzar una explosión debajo de él con su derecha que lo elevó por encima del muro y colocó detrás de Todoroki lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzar otro ataque. El semi pelirrojo arqueó su espalda con velocidad hacia atrás cuando el rubio intentó liberar una explosión con su palma izquierda sobre él, fallando e impactando contra la muralla de hielo, generando otro impacto y terminando de destruirla.

Todoroki retrocedió velozmente creando más murallas de hielo, protegiéndose del muchacho y sabiendo que de esta forma podría agotarlo. No obstante, por más temperamental que pareciese Bakugo no era alguien tonto, sabia cual era el plan de Todoroki, así que solamente tenía que buscar un punto ciego contra él.

-Tenemos que detenerlos. —Sugirió una preocupada Momo junto al par de miembros restantes en su equipo, acababa de crear una espada que la podría ayudar a atacar en caso de que la situación se diera— Solo van a conseguir que estemos en desventaja contra el traidor.

Kirishima ya tenía ambos brazos endurecidos en caso de que tuviera que usarlos, se veía estupefacto ante la muestra de poder de ambos contrincantes enfrentándose mutuamente.

-Para ser honesto, preferiría no intervenir. Creo que no dudarían en encargarse de nosotros si interfiriéramos. No podemos hacer mucho. —Aunque sus palabras tuvieran algo de sentido, también levantaron cierta sospecha.

-¿Quieres dejarlos pelear? —Yaoyorozu lo veía con algo de inconformidad.

-Sé que no es una idea agradable, pero es la única que... —Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase, tuvo que defenderse del ataque que estaba a punto de recibir por la hoja de una espada a manos de Yaoyorozu con ambos brazos.

Toru retrocedió al ver como es que estos dos se enfrascaban en un nuevo combate.

-¿¡Pero que te ocurre!? —Kirishima seguía defendiéndose de los ataques con la espada de Momo, endureciendo las partes de su cuerpo que se veían afectadas.

-¡Tienes la mentalidad de un traidor! ¡Solo alguien como traicionero esperaría a que nos atacásemos entre nosotros!—Un puñetazo endurecido casi impacta en su rostro, tuvo la velocidad suficiente como para interponer su escudo en el medio y evitarlo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Solamente intentaba pensar lo mejor para el resto de nosotros! —No detuvo su contraataque, intentaba golpearla en el torso mas Yaoyorozu era más veloz y podía esquivar sus ataques fácilmente— ¡Eres tú quien usa una excusa para atacarme! ¡Tú eres el traidor!

-Deberíamos tranquilizarnos... —La chica invisible no esperaba de que todo se saliera de control tan rápido, cuatro de sus compañeros se enfrentaban mutuamente, y el traidor podría estar entre ellos. Solo que aun no sabían quien era.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! —Esto era malo, si Bakugo seguía atacando de una forma tan rápida sin dudar ni un momento al final lo acorralaría contra la pequeña colina de roca que tenía detrás de él, su única opción ahora era usar su lado izquierdo, solamente necesitaba esperar el momento adecuado para contraatacar y acabar con la ofensiva.

Seguir creando muros de hielo cada vez más grandes no detenía al rubio en su ataque, mas sabía de que si dejaba de hacerlo este podría hallar una oportunidad para terminar con lo que empezó. Solo quedaba una opción que quizás le daría de terminar con toda esta desgracia.

-¡MUERE! —Tras uno de los ataques de Bakugo destruyendo otra de las murallas de hielo Todoroki aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzar un ataque alterno: En lugar de crear una gran muralla uso el hielo como grandes púas en dirección de Bakugo para hacerlo retroceder, cometió un error. El rubio pudo ver a través de su ataque y apuntó ambas palmas al suelo, dejando liberar una gran explosión que lo impulso en el aire.

Se elevó por encima de Todoroki en dirección hacia la colina detrás suya, y justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse, colocó las manos delante y creó una explosión masiva; durante todo el proceso Bakugo mostraba una sonrisa desafiante. La explosión generada lo impulso hacia atrás nuevamente e hizo que se desprendieran grandes y numerosas rocas desde la colina. Todoroki se dio cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba, tenía que pensar rápido si no quería ser enterrado debajo de todos esos escombros.

Otra nube de polvo cubrió gran parte del terreno donde el Grupo C se encontraba, cosa que afecto un poco a la vista de Momo y Kirishima quienes seguían peleando.

La muchacha no había conseguido hacerle daño al joven, básicamente porque atacar con armas puntiagudas y filosas no servían mucho contra alguien que podía endurecerse tanto como quisiera. No obstante, esto también requería un esfuerzo del pelirrojo, tarde o temprano se cansaría y ella podría aprovechar ese momento al máximo.

Cuando el polvo dejo de nublar la vista de ambos contrincantes, reanudaron su pelea. Esta vez la ofensiva la inició Kirishima lanzando un derechazo contra el rostro de Yaoyorozu, para la fortuna de la chica, pudo interceptar el ataque con su escudo metálico. Kirishima arqueó su espalda hacia atrás evitando la filosa hoja de la espada en un tajada de Yaoyorozu que apenas y le rozó el pecho, sin embargo, el ataque de Momo no terminó ahí. La alumna intentó atacar con un puñetazo con el escudo en su mano dándole un impacto en seco al rostro del pelirrojo, quien tuvo tiempo de endurecer la zona afectada evitando el daño. El atacado levantó su pierna derecha con toda la fuerza que tenía, y endureciéndola, trató de darle una patada en el rostro de la muchacha, no falló.

La chica trató de reincorporarse nuevamente.

-¡No te levantes! —Gritó Kirishima, creía que no era necesario seguir peleando entre ellos, esta batalla ya estaba ganada, no había probabilidad alguna de que Yaoyorozu lo derrotara con una habilidad como esa. Por supuesto, Momo sabía que había otra formas de ganar además de usar la fuerza bruta.

Haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza de su oponente, se puso de pie, con el escudo en su brazo derecho en posición defensiva, colocando con su brazo izquierdo la hoja de su espada por encima de este como si lo estuviera desafiando para que atacara, y así era en parte. Si no podía ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sola, tendría que hacerlo con algo de ayuda.

Bakugo sabía bien que no era suficiente enterrar debajo de grandes rocas a Todoroki para detenerlo, admiraba de pie desde una distancia segura el escenario de destrucción que había creado. La ira aun residía en su interior, pensaba que ese muchacho lo subestimaba por no usar su lado izquierdo, nada lo retenía para liberar su máximo potencial.

Necesitaba planear su próximo ataque.

-Déjame darte un consejo, joven Bakugo. —Desde los arboles, a una distancia segura del combate, salia el nuevo profesor que los había traído ahí, aun jugueteando con esa moneda en su mano derecha, se veía muy satisfecho con los resultados de su lección. Bakugo giró su cabeza hacia él, con una expresión indiferente ante sus palabras— No juzgare tu pronto ataque hacia tu compañero, no puedo decir que no lo haría si supiera que entre nosotros hay un traidor. No obstante, centrarse en un solo objetivo no siempre puede ser bueno.

Había logrado crear un pequeño domo de hielo antes de ser enterrado debajo de las grandes rocas, producto de un ataque bien pensado departe de Katsuki. Sabía que quería que usara su lado izquierdo contra él, que liberara toda su energía para poder derrotarlo como él deseaba. Lo había pensado, y sabía que probablemente lo tendría que usar de todos modos, su pelea no los llevaba a ningún lado.

Las grandes y pesadas rocas comenzaron a quebrajar poco a poco la capa de hielo que protegía a Todoroki, si iba a ejecutar un plan tenía que hacerlo rápido.

-Actuar de manera tan agresiva casi siempre asusta a los demás, a algunos les agrada, mas usualmente te hace ver como una amenaza o una carga. Personas que consideramos aliados podrían volverse enemigos en un santiamén. —Chasqueó los dedos al decir esto ultimo.

Su lado izquierdo podía aumentar las temperaturas de casi lo que sea, hasta extinguir el objeto que deseaba, aunque esto requeriría un esfuerzo extra, lo valdría con tal de terminar con todo el lió en que los estaba metiendo Bakugo, y si resultaba ser él el traidor sería mucho mejor. Poco a poco pequeños trozos se desprendían de la capa de hielo cediendo ante el peso de las pesadas rocas.

-Por eso no sugiero que realices un ataque rápido, sino que busques algún motivo o razón para atacar de ese modo. O si no puedes, inventa algo para no darle oportunidades al supuesto traidor de defenderse.

Se podía escuchar el ruido de hielo romperse y quebrajándose, poco a poco pedazos más grandes comenzaban a ceder, un ruido estremecedor indicaba que el lugar sería enterrado debajo de todos los escombros en cualquier momento, aplastando todo lo que estuviera dentro de la capa de hielo.

-No sé que asunto pendiente tengas con el joven Todoroki, no pienso entrometerme, pero siempre recuerda una regla, una regla que te ayudara en cualquier situación que te encuentres... —Bakugo no quería seguir oyéndolo, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender que oír a su nuevo profesor dándole consejos sobre como debería haber actuado— Nunca descuides tu espalda.

Acto seguido, sintió como es que alguien apoyaba su espalda contra la suya, cuando quiso voltear la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, recibió un puñetazo en su rostro tan fuerte que lo derribó y arrojó varios metros.

Yaoyorozu había ejecutado su plan con éxito. Logró atraer poco a poco a Kirishima defendiéndose de sus ataques hacia Katsuki, agachándose en el ultimo momento para que su ultimo ataque impactase contra el rubio, generando una pelea entre los tres, esto aumentaba sus probabilidades de salir victoriosa.

-¡Kirishima! ¡Idiota! —Bakugo no dudó en usar las explosiones de las palmas para impulsarse contra el muchacho de cabello rojo, elevándose en el aire. Kirishima vio en el peligro en el cual se encontraba, no quedaba más alternativa para él que luchar para defenderse.

Momo estaba entre los dos, iba a quedar entre el fuego cruzado, no podría salir de la linea de impacto a tiempo, solo quedaba defenderse con su escudo y esperar a que lo peor sucediese. No obstante, algo inesperado se aproximaba, podía sentirlo debajo de sus pies. La tierra comenzaba a calentarse poco a poco, pequeñas quebraduras se formaban sobre el lugar que pisaba, podía ver algo de vapor salir de ahí. Algo andaba mal.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! —Su advertencia sirvió en vano, Kirishima y Bakugo estrellaron su puños encima de una desprotegida Yaoyorozu, justo en el instante en que se generaba una gran explosión desde la tierra debajo de ellos y los escombros donde supuesta mente se hallaba Todoroki se venían abajo.

El lugar se lleno de humo nuevamente. Dent lo observaba todo desde la misma posición, una distancia segura en la cual no le podría pasar algo malo y tenía una perfecta vista de la situación. Ver de cerca a estudiantes con tal poder era algo asombroso para él, jamás se imaginó el gran potencial que tenían dentro, aunque por otro lado debería ser algo obvio, no por nada lograron sobrevivir a la Liga de Villanos.

En el lugar del impacto masivo ahora yacía un gran cráter, y alrededor de este se hallaban tres exhaustos y derrotados alumnos del Grupo C: Katsuki, Momo, y Kirishima estaban tendidos en el suelo boca arriba, parecía que no tenían ganas de seguir combatiendo. Desde el cráter, un sereno y sucio Todoroki salia escalandolo con facilidad.

El responsable de tal destrucción masiva salia del hoyo, limpiandose toda la tierra que tenía encima.

-¿Usaste tú lado izquierdo? Extraño, sospechaba que te contendrías en esta ocasión. —Al parecer, Dent estaba satisfecho ante la muestra de poder de la cual había sido testigo.

-No quise usarlo a menos que fuera como ultimo recurso —El muchacho con heterocromia observaba su mano izquierda, pensaba en que quizás pudo contenerse un poco más al usarla.

-Pues, creo que pudiste haberla usada un poco antes y así ahorrarte muchos problemas. —Ambos observaron de reojo a los demás miembros del grupo, aun se encontraban tendidos en el suelo mientras el polvo de dispersaba— Se esforzaron, pero olvidaron que esto era un ejercicio de confianza. No puedes confiar ni en tú propia sombra.

Todoroki sintió como es que una punta afilada era apoyada en su nuca, cuando volteó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver quien era el que lo amenazaba, se dio con la sorpresa de ver un par de guantes flotantes sosteniendo temerosamente la espada que Momo había creado con la cual lo amenazaba.

-Felicidades Toru, eres una excelente traidora. No solo aprovechaste tú Quirk para ocultarte ante la vista de tus compañeros, sino que pasaste desapercibida entre ellos por el simple hecho de no verte demasiado sospechosa. —La mencionada bajó el arma, Todoroki pudo escuchar como es que suspiraba— En cuanto al resto, espero que hayan aprendido algo. La próxima vez podría tratarse de una situación real, nunca olviden lo que aprendieron aquí.  
Ahora, vuelvan a la entrada, y si necesitan ir con Recovery Girl háganlo, aun les falta terminar a los demás.

-Solo han pasado 15 minutos... —Mencionó Ochako, observando una gran nube de polvo que se elevaba desde la distancia.

-Sí... Quizás deberíamos alejarnos más, no queremos acabar en fuego cruzado. —Dijo Asui, sus demás compañeros asintieron, aunque ya estaban muy dentro en el bosque, no hacía mucho daño adentrarse aun más.

-Han pasado 15 minutos y el traidor aun no se ha atrevido a actuar. Si seguimos así el tiempo se terminara y habremos fallado. —Tokoyami era quien andaba frente al grupo, y quien más se separaba, no parecía confiar mucho en sus compañeros.

-No creo que sea buena idea sugerir que el traidor realice su primer movimiento. —Iida iba detrás de él, tenía una ligera sospecha sobre quien se trataba el que se supone debía terminar con todos ellos.

-No es eso lo que estoy sugiriendo. —El joven se detuvo en seco y se volteó hacia ellos, quienes no pudieron evitarse sentirse algo asediados por esa mirada frívola, sobretodo Koda quien se ocultó detrás de Ochako y Asui— Sugiero que escojamos a alguien como traidor.

Los miembros se miraron unos a otros, reflexionando y preguntándose si era necesario llegar a tal extremo.

-No creo que sea necesario. —Ochako tomó la palabra— Si el traidor quiere aprobar, necesitara actuar tarde o temprano. ¿Cierto? Entonces, no hay necesidad que nos ataquemos justo ahora. —La muchacha mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer hacia todo lo posible por evitar la confrontación.

-Así es, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia en estos momentos. Y Tokoyami, esa actitud es muy sospechosa a mi parecer. —Iida apoyaba lo que su amiga acababa de decir y le hacía frente al muchacho con cabeza de pájaro, quien solo inclinó hacia delante la cabeza al oír lo que el presidente de la clase dijo.

-Si yo fuera el traidor hubiera mandado a Dark Shadow a que se deshiciera uno por uno aprovechando la espesura del bosque. —No se veía para nada nervioso al decir esto.

-Lamentablemente sigo sospechando que eres el traidor, y que solo dices eso para tratar de despistarnos. Tendré un ojo en ti, Tokoyami. —Lo dijo como si de una sentencia se tratase, la tensión aumentaba y se podía sentir entre todos los presentes, su intercambio de palabras solo servía para ponerlos más nerviosos.

-No tengo problema con eso, Dark Shadow me protegerá en caso de que alguno de ustedes sea el traidor. —Tokoyami no se dejaba intimidar por Iida. Este ejercicio de confianza los estaba poniendo demasiado paranoicos.

-¿Y que tal si nos separamos? —Preguntó la rana al grupo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado y poniendo su dedo indice por debajo de su mentón— Así podríamos evitar una pelea.

-¡De ninguna manera! Esto también podría darle una oportunidad al traidor de atacarnos si estamos desprevenidos.—Iida se opuso ante la idea.

-No parece una mala idea de hecho. Si nos dividimos en grupos de dos y uno en solitario, quizás tengamos una oportunidad de averiguar quien es el traidor. —Tokoyami no estaba en desacuerdo con Asui— Esta sería una buena oportunidad para que el traidor actuase, y al dividirnos en grupos sería mucho más sencillo cuidarnos las espaldas.

-¿No estarás tratando de separarte, Tokoyami?

-Puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas, Iida, así podrás vigilarme tanto como desees. —No solamente lo decía para ganarse su confianza, sino porque sabía que Iida era una de las amenazas potenciales si se tratara de un traidor.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando acerca de sus posibilidades. Y aunque no estaba del todo seguro en que separarse era una buena idea al parecer era la mejor opción para hacer que el traidor actuase.

-Esta bien, no creo que sea lo correcto, pero parece que nos quedamos sin opciones. —Uraraka se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que Iida aceptó.

-Bien, en ese caso yo iré con Koda. —Asui apuntó por sobre su hombro a quien había mencionado detrás de ella, el joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse al haber escuchado su nombre.

-¿Que? ¿Con Koda? —Ochako no entendía porque su amiga deseaba ir con el más callado del grupo— ¿Estas segura?

-Sí. Creo que se defenderme muy bien en caso de que sea el traidor, y si resulto ser yo, estoy seguro que él puede usar su habilidad de hablar con los animales contra mí. Si alguno de los dos falta cuando nos reencontremos, ya saben de quien se trata. —Koda se veía algo nervioso, mas no puso ni una objeción.

-Eso quiere decir... ¿Que tendré que ir sola? —Iida asintió ante la pregunta de Uraraka.

-Tu habilidad necesita tocar para tener algún efecto, si vas sola es mejor, pues así no tendrías más opción que actuar si fueras la traidora.

-¿Crees que soy la traidora?

-No puedo confiar en nadie, Ochako, es la mejor oportunidad.

No pudo objetar nada, podía comprender su preocupación. Lo único a lo que tenía que temerle ahora era a ser la primera victima del traidor. Y sin decir nada más, el grupo se separó, Iida y Tokoyami se fueron juntos, al igual que Koda y Asui, adentrándose aun más en diferentes direcciones en el bosque, perdiéndose al poco tiempo. Ochako no podía evitar pensar de que acababa de ser engañada.

Koda no se sentía muy cómodo junto a Asui, y no porque no estuviera cómodo con su compañía, sino por el hecho de que ella podría ser la traidora, y si ese fuera el caso no tendría muchas opciones para defenderse. Por otro lado, supuso que debía sentirse agradecido de no haber ido con los más peligrosos como Iida y Tokoyami.

Quizás lo que más compartían en común Asui y Koda era su conexión con el mundo animal.

-¿Que crees que suceda Koda? ¿Sospechas de alguien? —Le preguntó la rana mientras ambos andaban. Koda simplemente agitó la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, clara señal de que había dado una respuesta negativa. Asui inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, reflexionando un poco— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿los otros grupos ya habrán descubierto a sus traidores? El profesor Dent dijo que recibirían una sorpresa especial...

Koda no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás, no podía evitar sentirse en peligro y vigilado, como si alguien los estuviera acechando desde las sombras. No se equivocaba.

En un momento dado, después de que Koda girara su cabeza por onceava vez, escuchó el gritó desesperado de su compañera, y para cuando se dio vuelta para ver que sucedía, ella había desaparecido. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, no había ni un rastro que le diera una pista de donde se encontraba. Acababan de ser atacados.

Al pobre Koda no se le ocurrió mejor idea que huir, si alguien estaba acechando iría por él también.

Mientras tanto, Iida y Tokoyami seguían su propio camino, separados a una distancia regular. Iida iba detrás, vigilando que al muchacho pájaro no se le ocurriera usar su Dark Shadow y atacarlo.

-¿De verdad crees que yo soy el traidor? —Preguntó de repente y de manera seria Tokoyami, sin detenerse.

-Así es. —No dudó en contestar.

-Yo tampoco confiaría en nadie, pero no creo que sea necesario que solo me vigiles a mí. Si yo fuera tú, le prestaría más atención a lo que me rodea, así estarías mejor protegido. —Quizás el casco que llevaba Iida no lo dejaba notar, pero él entrecerraba los ojos, analizando lo que acababa de decir.

Por un lado, ¿Por que habría de ayudarlo con técnicas para defenderse del traidor si este fuera él? La únicas razones serían porque o se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo, o solamente deseaba ganarse su confianza para que bajara la guardia.

De la nada, escucharon el sonido de un montón de hojas y arbustos siendo empujados con fuerza en medio del bosque, señal de que alguien estaba corriendo entre los arboles sin cuidado, como si estuviese huyendo de algo.

Enfrente de unos arbustos, vieron emerger a un preocupado y asustado Koda, quien no dudó en acercarse a ellos para pedirles ayuda. Iida y Tokoyami pudieron entender por su expresión de que no fingía tener miedo.

-¿Koda? ¿Que sucede? ¿Donde esta Tsuyu? —Tenya había notado que no venía con él, lo que podía significar que ella era la atacante, o alguien la atacó primero.

Koda les explicó por medio de señas y mímicas que alguien se había llevado a Asui mientras no observaba, no había logrado mirar de quien se trataba y creía que podría haber sido obra del traidor.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, solamente podría ser una persona. —Tokoyami no se había separado de Iida en ni un momento y que Koda no tendría la capacidad de vencer por su cuenta a Asui, lo que solo dejaba a un sospechoso— Ochako es la única que se separó del grupo, la única que no estaba siendo vigilada. Espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo, Iida.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo estaba.

-Sí... estuve vigilandote en todo momento. U Ochako es la traidora, o ataco solo en caso de que Asui lo fuera. Tenemos que ir por ella. —Esto ultimo lo dijo con determinación.

Uraraka Ochako caminaba lentamente por un sendero en el bosque, viendo sus alrededores en caso de que alguien quisiera hacerle algún daño. Se preguntaba quien de ellos podría ser el traidor, ni uno había dado una pista de quien se podía tratar, todos parecían querer atrapar al traidor, nadie se comportaba de una manera sospechosa. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: Pensar como Midoriya.

Ese muchacho era sumamente inteligente, y seguramente ya tenía trazado su propio plan para capturar al traidor de su respectivo grupo. Necesitaba pensar como él. Lo primero que haría sería buscar una pista de quien se podía tratar, y si nadie mostraba algún indicio, su única opción sería actuar en contra de quien sospechaba más.

Claro que esto la dejaría en el punto de mira de los demás, cosa preocupante. ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse tanto solo para capturar al traidor? Suponía que el profesor Dent detendría el ejercicio una vez que el traidor fuese descubierto y detenido.

Así que eso es lo haría, intentaría deshacerse del traidor, no importaba si levantaba sospechas, si al menos consiguiera encontrar a algunos de sus compañeros separado del resto. Aunque sería algo difícil acercarse sin ser detectada.

Todas esas ideas fueron rápidamente derribadas cuando una sombra extraña se estrelló brutalmente delante de ella levantando una gran nube de polvo. Ochako retrocedió rapidamente y se cubrió los ojos para que su vista no se viera afectada.

Cuando el polvo se disperso, la chica pudo ver delante de ella una gran sombra de la silueta de un pájaro con los ojos amarillos: Dark Shadow. Podía ver a Tokoyami salir de entre unos arboles, seguido por Iida y Koda.

No entendía a que se debía este repentino ataque, no había hecho nada para provocarlos, al menos no aun.

-Solo admite que eres el traidor. —Dijo Tokoyami, mientras que Dark Shadow rodeaba a Ochako de forma amenazante— Esto no tiene porque escalar más, nadie tiene que salir lastimado.

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refieren? —Se veía intimidada por los jóvenes delante de ella, su instinto le decía que era mejor retirarse lo más pronto posible.

-Koda dijo que alguien había atacado a Asui.—Señaló Iida— Estuve vigilando a Tokoyami todo el tiempo, no había nadie más que pudiera realizar un ataque contra Asui mas que tú. Creemos de verdad que eres la traidora.

Retrocedia lentamente a medida que los demás avanzaban, exceptuando a Koda quien parecía querer quedarse detrás de Iida y Tokoyami.

-¿Creen que yo...? ¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡No pude ser yo! ¡Estuve sola todo el tiempo! ¡No pude acercarme a ella!

-No haga esto más difícil. —Sin previo aviso, Dark Shadow se abalanzó contra ella, intentando atacarla. Ochako reaccionó los suficiente mente rápido como para hacer que sus manos se tocaran y activar su Quirk con rapidez, logró elevarse momentos antes del impacto. Dark Shadow se estrelló contra el asfalto, pero su ataque no termino ahí, la sombra se volvió a levantar y siguió a la chica quien se elevaba en el aire.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo!? ¡Tenemos que detenerla! ¡No es necesario lastimarla! —Le reclamó Iida, preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga.

-Es precisamente lo que intento. —Contestó Tokoyami sin dejar de prestarle atención a Dark Shadow— Es alguien lista y muy escurridiza, no caerá fácilmente. —Ahora miraba directamente a Iida— Es por eso que Dark Shadow la distraerá mientras tú la capturas por la espalda.

Tenya tardó un poco en contestar, este movimiento le parecía increíblemente sutil, mas confió en su palabra y asintió con la cabeza sin objetar.

Acto seguido, corrió los más rápido que pudo usando su Quirk a toda velocidad contra el tronco de uno de los arboles más altos y se subió usando solo las piernas, tenía que llegar lo más alto posible antes de que Uraraka se elevara tanto que le fuera imposible alcanzarla.

Ochako notaba como es que Dark Shadow la acechaba, pero no se acercaba para hacerle daño, de hecho, cada vez que parecía querer atacarla, ella podía esquivar a la sombra fácilmente. Estaba segura de que no sería capaz de hacer eso si Tokoyami actuara en serio, tramaba algo.

Iida saltó con ambos pies justo antes de llegar al limite de la copa del árbol sobre el cual corría. Se abalanzó por la espalda de Ochako, sin que la viera llegar, justo en el momento en que esta estaba distraída con Dark Shadow. No obstante, algo sucedió. Segundo antes de que consiguiera alcanzarla por detrás y finalmente capturarla, ella dejó de flotar y cayó desde una gran altura.

Se había dado cuenta del engaño, aun cuando no volteo para ver si Tenya iba por ella, sabía que estaban tramando algo, así que se dejó caer desde la altura, por más que le doliese la caída. Iida había tomado demasiado impulso, sin nadie con quien impactar en el aire, siguió de largo y se estrelló con Dark Shadow. El golpe no termino ahí, Dark Shadow y Tenya siguieron su camino y terminaron encima de Tokoyami, quien no pudo esquivar a tiempo el golpe de ambos sujetos al caer sobre él.

Ochako había caído sobre su espalda, y aunque esta le dio un dolor terrible, logró ponerse de pie lo suficientemente rápido y huir a pie de aquellos quienes la creían la traidora. Se adentró aun más en la espesura del bosque, creyendo que tendría alguna oportunidad de perderlos. Para ella esto no tenía ni un sentido, ella no había sido quien se atacó a Asui, y si Tokoyami y Tenya decían la verdad, no podía haber otra sospechosa más que ella.

A menos que...

Sus pensamientos se vieron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando Dark Shadow intentó atacarla por la espalda, ella saltó hacia un lado a tiempo para evitar a su atacante. Tokoyami, E Iida se dirigían corriendo hacia ella, menos Koda quien prefería mantener su distancia.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! —Ochako intentó hablar con ellos, trataba de decirles algo, mas Iida no se lo permitió. El muchacho se acercó a ella haciendo uso del motor que tenía en sus piernas, a punto de alcanzarla y finalmente terminar con el ejercicio. Uraraka no lo iba a permitir, volvió a juntar sus manos y activar su Quirk para elevarse en el aire.

No fue lo suficientemente rápida, Iida logró sujetarla del tobillo antes de que se alejara de su alcance. Intentó patalear para liberarse de su agarre, pero el muchacho era mucho más fuerte.

-¡No lo intentes más! ¡Nadie tiene que salir lastimado! —Iida intentó traerla hacia el suelo, Ochako no podía permitirlo, si se dejaba vencer, el verdadero traidor se saldría con la suya. Flexionando su espalda con velocidad, logró alcanzar con las puntas de sus dedos la mano que sujetaba su tobillo, usando su Quirk para elevara a Tenya también.

El afectado comenzó a separarse del suelo. Por instinto trató de sujetarse a algo que tuviera cerca, sin dejar de tomar el tobillo de Uraraka, mientras ambos se elevaban en el aire.

-¡Tokoyami! —Iida estaba muy alejado de los arboles, y no había nada del suelo en lo cual pudiera apoyarse, la única manera de detener su despegue era usar el Dark Shadow. El mencionado entendió a la perfección de el porque de la llamada de Iida, y no dudó en enviar a Dark Shadow a que lo sujetara de una de sus manos libre cuando ya estaba a una gran altura del suelo.

Iida no pensaba en soltarse ni del agarre del Dark Shadow o liberar a Ochako, esto tenía que terminar de una buena vez, ya sabían que era la traidora, no tenía sentido luchar.

-¡No voy a dejar que escapes! ¡Solo rindete! ¡Esto no tiene porque escalar más lejos! —Le exigió Iida, Dark Shadow los acercaba fácilmente hacia el suelo para terminar con esto de una vez.

-¡Escúchame, Iida! ¡No soy la traidora! —Aun intentaba librarse del agarre, no dejaba de patalear para que la soltase— ¡Escucha! ¡No pude ser yo! ¡Koda hubiera notado mi presencia! ¡Si yo hubiera atacado podría haber tenido tiempo de contraatacar!

Iida se dio cuenta de que lo que decía tenia algo de sentido. Koda podría haber tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que era Ochako quien atacó, Asui no se podría dejar capturar de una manera tan sencilla o desaparecería de la vista de su compañero tan rápido. Lo que solo podía dejar a una sola persona como el traidor.

-¡Tokoyami! ¡Ella no es... ! —Intentó advertirle, era demasiado tarde. Tokoyami sintió como es que algo pegajoso y largo rodeaba todo su torso y lo apretujaba, trayendolo hacia atrás y obligando a Dark Shadow a venir con él, creando un efecto en cadena que tuvo como consecuencia a Ochako e Iida cayendo contra el suelo de manera brusca.

El pájaro nada pudo hacer para defenderse del gran lengüetazo de Asui que lo atrajo hacia un par de patadas tele-dirigidas contra su espalda, terminó boca abajo en el suelo y con los manos y pies de Froppy sobre su espalda en una posición encorvada imitando a una rana.

Iida ayudó a Ochako a ponerse de pie, Koda se alejaba de lo que parecía iba a ser una pelea entre héroes.

-Esperaba que el engaño durara más tiempo. Pero supongo que era muy difícil que Iida dejara de confiar en Uraraka. —Rascaba su cabeza de forma despreocupada.

-¡Alto! —La voz autoritaria del nuevo profesor detuvo el encuentro que estaba por darse, todos los alumnos voltearon a ver como es que el profesor salia de entre los arboles con su moneda en mano, y con una sonrisa en el rostro— No es necesario que recurran a más pelea, he visto suficiente, Asui ha demostrado ser una excelente traidora.

Tsuyu se quitaba de encima de Tokoyami al momento en que Dent hablaba, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Iida y Tokoyami mantuvieron su distancia y a su vez hicieron lo posible por colaborar, buscando incongruencias entre sus acciones para buscar motivos para considerar traidor al otro, aunque fue algo bueno, también excesivo. No debieron separarse, esto le dio una oportunidad a Asui para fingir su propio ataque. Koda debió haber prestado atención a quienes podía ver más que a los que no podía ver, y debió haber considerado la posibilidad de un falso ataque al no ver a su compañera. Ochako intento hablar con ustedes y acudir a la diplomacia al mismo tiempo en que huía, fue un movimiento sensato. —Hizo una pequeña pausa para posar su vista en cada uno de los alumnos— Fue un buen inicio. Vuelvan a la entrada, si necesitan ir con Recovery Girl háganlo. Felicidades, Asui.

Y sin decir más, regresó por donde vino. Un suspiro de derrota se escuchó cuando cuatro de los alumnos supieron que habían fracasado, a excepción de uno que solo atinó a croar de forma divertida.

Dent avanzaba entre el bosque, prestando atención a los sonidos que lo rodeaban, intentando ubicar al próximo grupo, y guardando su moneda en el bolsillo derecho de su traje. No escuchó como es que alguien se acercaba por detrás y tomaba su hombro derecho con la intención de llamar su atención. Era una mano muy grande.

-¡JAJA! —Cuando se giró, pudo ver a un hombre extremadamente alto y musculoso delante de él, de cabello rubio con dos grandes puntas paradas en el centro de este, una gran sonrisa, y un uniforme elegante amarillo. Lo reconocía, ¿Quien no habría de reconocer al símbolo de la Paz?— ¡Vengo a saludar al nuevo maestro! —Dicho esto, el hombre estiró su mano izquierda en señal de saludo, esperando el apretón de manos de Dent.

Dent estaba impresionado y pasmado, casi abría la boca de lo sorprendido que estaba al ver a All Might justo delante de él con sus propios ojos. Sin responder y cambiar de expresión, respondió el saludo de All Might tomando su mano.

-All Might... es un placer conocerlo al fin.

-¡Por favor! ¡El placer es mio! Me entere de su inclusión a UA esta mañana, la verdad es que no podía esperar para conocerlo. He visto lo que ha estado haciendo con los alumnos, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido su método de enseñanza. ¡Pero quien soy yo para juzgarlo! —Volvió a soltar una carcajada larga y estruendosa mientras palmeaba la espalda del nuevo profesor de forma amigable. Dent aun no podía salir de su asombro.

-Es solo un método que teníamos en Estados Unidos. Usualmente funcionaba para entrenar a las fuerzas de la policía. —Hacia lo posible por no tartamudear.

-Ya veo. —All Might llevó su mano a la mandíbula, pensando— Entonces, ¿fuiste parte de las fuerzas policiales en tu país?

-No exactamente. —Parecía que iba a seguir hablando, mas algo lo detuvo, como si acabase de ver algo en el rostro de All Might que lo hubiera asustado o amenazado para que se callase— Disculpe mi rudeza, pero tengo que continuar observando a los alumnos.

-¡Comprendo totalmente! ¿Le importaría si lo acompaño? —All Might notó ese cambio brusco en Dent, pero no quiso recalcarlo.

-Sería un honor.—Ambos avanzaron por el bosque, Dent siendo el guía, y All Might revisándose el aliento en caso de que haya comido algo tan malo que pudo haber desagradado al profesor.

En una colina cercana, y muy alta, se encontraba otro grupo que aun no había descubierto al traidor. Habían estado caminando una gran distancia, siempre vigilándose mutuamente, y a su vez, estaban cansados de esperar a que el traidor actuase. Habían pasado 30 minutos y se habían detenido a descansar un momento.

-¿Vamos a seguir así durante toda la prueba? —Se quejó Sero; quien estaba sentado en el suelo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, todos formando un circulo.

-Dudó mucho que el traidor tenga intención de atacar, sabe que nos vigilamos mutuamente, no se atreverá a actuar. —Respondió Shouji usando uno de sus tentáculos como boca.

-Por cierto, ¿de quien creen que hayan sido esas grandes explosiones de haya atrás? —Jirou preguntaba mientras apuntaba con su dedo por encima de su hombro, señalando un lugar donde aun se podía ver salir algo de humo en la lejanía.

-Probablemente haya sido Bakugo, seguro que el profesor le dejó el papel de traidor. La verdad es que le quedaría muy bien.—Bromeó Ojiro.

-Ese lugar debe ser un desastre por completo. —Mencionó Aoyama, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro— Si me acerco ahí mi traje se llenara de polvo. No sería algo bonito.

-No quiero seguir esperando más... —Suspiró Jirou, recostándose por completo en el suelo y usando una de sus manos para proteger su vista del sol— Quiero terminar esto lo más pronto posible. ¿Por que el traidor no se muestra simplemente? Así esto sería más fácil para todos y no tendríamos que estar bajo este maldito sol.

-Este ejercicio también pone a prueba nuestra paciencia, Jirou. Si actuamos precipitadamente el traidor podría encontrar una oportunidad para acabar con todos nosotros de un momento a otro. —Shouji comenzaba a ponerse de pie— Sugiero que sigamos actuando de esta manera, el traidor cometerá algún error tarde o temprano.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Shouji. No hay razón para desesperarse aún. El traidor cometerá un error tarde o temprano y lo descubriremos, no hace falta acelerar las cosas. —Ojiro se puso de pie, siguiendo el ejemplo de Shouji— ¿Continuamos?

-Supongo que tienen razón. —Jirou hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, doblando una de sus piernas para hacerlo, sin embargo, se detuvo y quedó en esa posición por algún motivo— Eh, ¿Que es eso? —La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su compañera fue suficiente para el resto para voltear hacia la dirección en que ella veía.

En ese mínimo momento de distracción, y de la nada, una onda expansiva impulso a gran parte del grupo y casi los obliga a caer de la colina, se sujetaron a tiempo de pequeñas rocas en el suelo para evitar salir despedidos. No obstante, esa extraña onda seguía insistiendo en impulsarlos lejos.

-¿Que demonios haces? —Preguntó un desesperado Sero al notar a la autora del ataque, quien era la misma Jirou.

Ella no respondió y siguió usando su Quirk, obligandole a soltarse y a salir despedido, el muchacho cayó por el borde de lo alto de la colina. Afortunadamente, consiguió despedir algo de cinta de su codo derecho la cual fue atrapada por uno de los brazos de Shouji, el joven quedó colgando e intentando subir nuevamente.

Después de varios segundos, el ataque injustificado de Jirou se detuvo, ya no podía usar su Quirk por más tiempo. Era el momento de contraatacar.

Ojiro saltó contra ella rápidamente, esperando atacar de frente, esta completamente seguro de que ella era la traidora, no había razón o motivo alguno para que los haya atacado a todos. Giró en medio del aire para intentar impactar con su cola, Jirou fue lo suficientemente veloz para hacerse a un lado y evitar el ataque del joven.

Tras esquivarlo, Jiro volvió a usar su Quirk para intentar expulsar lejos a Ojiro, cosa que consiguió con éxito. El muchacho salio disparado gracias a la onda expansiva, cayendo desde la colina hasta el bosque, era una gran altura, pero todos sabían que estaría bien, los arboles amortiguarían su caída.

-¡No podrás esquivar esto! —Aoyama lanzó un rayo de su cinturón, intentando acabar con Jirou. Al mismo tiempo, Shouji uso toda la fuerza que tenía para volver a levantar a Sero y lanzarlo contra la traidora. Jirou hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y uso su Quirk lo máximo que pudo, haciendo que las ondas consiguiesen desviar el rayo de Aoyama en la dirección que deseaba. La onda fue tan fuerte que no solo cambio el destino del rayo, sino que impulso al mismo Aoyama muy lejos.

El rayo del chico francés se redirigió hacia Sero, justo en el instante en que caía al suelo intentando acercarse a Jirou, el rayó lo volvió a empujar esta vez contra Shouji que pudo resistir el impacto.

-¿Porque realizar un ataque frontal tan desesperado, Jirou? —Preguntó el chico de seis brazos, haciendo a un lado a Sero, ahora corriendo hacia ella dispuesto a terminar con esto.

-Esperaba acabar con todos de una vez, no creía que fueran capaces de resistir un ataque sorpresa.—Dijo esto mientras se preparaba para recibir el fuerte golpe de tres brazos derechos.

Jirou logró hacerse a un lado en el momento en que Shouji abalanzaba sus brazos atacantes contra ella, impactando en el suelo de roca. Ella aprovechó la situación y tuvo tiempo de conectar uno de sus cables a él, ocasionándole un profundo dolor. Esperaba dejarlo inconsciente o que se rindiera.

No obstante, algo la enredó sus brazos, inmovilizándolos. Sero volvía a atacar arrojando cintas de sus codos contra ella y acercándose con velocidad por detrás, y por el lado contrario se dirigía Shouji volviendo a la ofensiva.

Quizás aun tenía una oportunidad para escapar de esta, simplemente tenía que esperar el momento preciso. Básicamente había tentado a la suerte.

Jirou logró hacerse a un lado cuando Shouji intentó golpearla nuevamente, esquivando el fuerte ataque y dejando que Sero recibiera todo el impacto de sus puñetazo, mandándolo lejos. La chica tropezó y cayó sobre su coxis, se descuidó.  
El muchacho de seis brazos intentó nuevamente darle un golpe para acabar con Jirou, algo lo detuvo en ese instante.

-¡Suficiente alumnos! —Gritó el profesor Dent haciéndose presente junto al musculoso y alto All Might, ambos se acercaban a ellos con pasos lentos. Se veía satisfecho con lo que acababa de presenciar— No hay necesidad de que siga este enfrentamiento.

Tras escuchar lo que Dent dijo, la actitud de Shouji cambió a una más tranquila, pues extendió uno de sus brazos para ayudar a Jirou a ponerse de pie.

-Jirou uso un ataque sorpresa, quiso acabar con todos en un santiamén, exponiéndose como la traidora. Aunque fue algo inteligente, tardo demasiado en deshacerse de todos. Si esto fuera una situación real ella ya habría sido detenida. Muy arriesgado. Si no hubiera detenido a Shouji, ella acabaría muy mal. Así que, felicitaciones, ustedes son el primer grupo que detuvo al traidor.

Una expresión de disgusto se dibujo en el rostro de Jirou, se había confiado en que podría superar esta prueba sin problemas.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo alumnos, por favor, si tuvieran la amabilidad de ayudar a sus compañeros y llevarlos con Recovery Girl si es necesario se los agradecería mucho. —Agregó el poderoso All Might, los alumnos no cuestionaron en que momento se había unido como espectador en la prueba.

-¿Ganamos?

Shouji y Jirou giraron sus cabezas al escuchar la débil voz de Sero tendido en el suelo, y enterrado por algunas rocas pequeñas, parecía ser quien se llevó la parte más fea de toda la practica.

-Oye, Midoriya, ¿Como crees que lo estén haciendo los otros? —Preguntó Mineta quien andaba detrás del mencionado. Estuvieron avanzando en fila desde que había empezado la prueba en medio del bosque, habían pasado 45 minutos y pronto terminaría la prueba, el traidor aun no actuaba.

-A juzgar por la explosiones que escuchamos al principio, sospecho de que ya hayan descubierto a algún traidor, todo ha estado muy tranquilo en estos últimos minutos. Aunque no sabría decir si el traidor venció al grupo, o fue al revés. —Respondió el muchacho de pelo verde, pensando acerca de la situación e la cual se encontraban.

-El tiempo esta por terminar. ¿Cuando pensara en actuar el traidor?—Comentó Rikido, era quien estaba delante de ambos muchachos y logró oír de lo que hablaban— Si seguimos así ninguno de nosotros tendrá calificación.

-¡No digas eso! ¿¡Es que acaso quieres que el traidor ataque!? —Mineta se mordía sus uñas a través de los guantes producto del nerviosismo. En un principio le parecía una buena excusa como para inspeccionar a Mina de cerca, pero con el paso del tiempo y gracias a los sonidos de batalla que escuchaba a su alrededor todo se veía mucho más peligroso que antes.

-No creó que sea mala idea. —Kaminari apoyó lo que Rikido acababa de decir— Si de todas formas vamos a pelear contra el traidor, sería mejor hacerlo rápido.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Es muy aburrido tener que esperar!—Mina también se unió a la conversación— ¡Sugiero que votemos porque alguien se declare el traidor!

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Así no es como funciona! —Exclamó Midoriya, un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la muchacha rosada— ¿No prestaste atención a lo que dijo el maestro Dent? No podemos votar por elegir a alguien como traidor.

-¡Pero es demasiado aburrido esperar!—Bajo los brazos, de verdad que estaba cansada de esperar.

-¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamó de repente Kaminari al mismo tiempo en que chocaba su puño con la palma de su mano— ¿Que tal si nos enfrentamos entre nosotros?

-¿¡QUE!?—Mineta sentía la necesidad de correr de esos despreocupados héroes.

-¿A que te refieres?—Preguntó Rikido.

-¡Sí! ¡Para asegurarnos de acabar con él traidor nos enfrentaremos entre nosotros! ¡Así el traidor no tendrá oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir a menos que sea el ganador de los enfrentamientos!

-¡Genial! —Mina se emocionó ante la propuesta.

-Pues como están las cosas, el tiempo se terminara pronto. Creo que es una de las pocas opciones que nos quedan. —Incluso Midoriya sabía que era una de las dos alternativas que restaban, la otra era atacarse sin justificación.

-¿¡Que están diciendo!?—Mineta no podía creer lo que oía, si luchaban uno contra el otro era definitivo que él no saldría victorioso.

-Oh, no te preocupes Mineta, tú puedes ser uno de los últimos en luchar.—El comentario de Midoriya no lo hacía sentir mejor para nada.

Rikido y Midoriya decidieron enfrentarse primero, pues ambos tenían un Quirk que tenía que ver con la fuerza de cada uno. Los siguientes en enfrentarse serían Mina y Kaminari, y el que saliera como vencedor entre ellos pelearía con quien haya ganado en el anterior encuentro. Todo quedaba en las manos del destino ahora.

Izuku y Rikido se separaron un poco para realizar su enfrentamiento en un pequeño campo despejado rodeado de arboles, listos para combatir entre ellos. Midoriya había estudiado a su compañero, sabía que era probable que fuera con todo en el primer instante al conocer la intensidad de su poder, no obstante, también sabía que no era necesario que usara todo su poder para combatir.

Solo necesitaba cansarlo. Observó como es que Rikido llevaba una de sus manos a su cintura y sacaba dos pequeños frascos que contenían un polvo blanco, era azúcar. Si iba a atacar, lo haría con todo lo que tuviera, pues conocía el potencial de Midoriya. Deku se centró en usar el One For All Full Cowl solo al 5% de su poder, si conseguía cansarlo sería suficiente.

El combate inició.

Rikido fue corriendo contra el muchacho de pelo verde, Midoriya retrocedió unos pasos mientras ese se acercaba levantando sus puños en posición defensiva, esperando al inminente ataque de su rival. Izuku se detuvo cuando sintió un árbol a sus espaldas, solo necesitaba esperar al ataque de Rikido.

Justo antes de que el puño impactara en Deku, este saltó en el ultimo instante y logró evadir el puñetazo. El golpe impactó contra el tronco, y Deku tras el salto rápidamente se colocó a un par de metros de distancia de Rikido, dándole la espalda. No escuchó cuando su contrincante uso la fuerza bruta que tenía para arrancar el árbol al cual golpeó, y lo uso como un bate para intentar impactar contra Midoriya. Cuando el muchacho pudo reaccionar a tiempo y agacharse, evitando el golpe del tronco.

Era más rápido de lo que pensó, quizás Rikido ya se había dado cuenta de su plan. Así que tendría que recurrir a uno de respaldo.

Esta vez, el hombre azucarado elevó el tronco que tenía entre sus manos con esfuerzo en el aire, y lo bajo con violencia intentando estamparlo contra Midoriya, casi como si estuviera usándolo como un martillo. Logró esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado rápidamente, y en el lugar del impacto se levantó una gran nube de polvo. Deku aprovechó el momento y se impulso con gran velocidad hacia Rikido, concentro toda la energía en sus piernas para ganar velocidad, si su contrincante seguía intentando usar el tronco, podía realizar un ataque limpio.

-¡Smash! —Gritó un segundo antes de concentrar su fuerza en el su puño derecho y lanzarlo contra un desprotegido Rikido, fue interceptado por un puñetazo de la misma intensidad.

El atacado había previsto esa posibilidad, si hubiera tardado un solo milisegundo más el impacto no habría dado contra su puño, el choque no afectó a ninguno de los dos. Quedaron unos segundos más en esa posición, con los nudillos juntos de ambos puños derechos, como si quisiesen adivinar el próximo movimiento del otro.

De la nada, Rikido uso su puño izquierdo y quiso darle un golpe directo en todo el rostro. Midoriya pudo ser más veloz y simplemente movió un poco la cabeza y el cuello hacia la izquierda para evitarlo, ahora era su turno de contraatacar. Aprovechando el ataque fallido, Izuku paso su brazo derecho por debajo de la axila izquierda y su zurda la paso por encima del hombro derecho, encadenando ambas manos por la espalda de Rikido y dejándolo en una posición con el brazo izquierdo apuntando hacia arriba y sin poder moverlo. El atrapado no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo Midoriya, no podía liberar su brazo por el fuerte agarre, era un movimiento que no lo había visto usar antes.

Deku tenía que actuar rápido antes de que al otro se le ocurriese utilizar su brazo libre para atacarlo, no era necesario pegarle un fuerte puñetazo para acabarlo rápidamente. Concentró parte de su fuerza en su pierna izquierda, la elevó en el aire y luego la trajo con fuerza hacia atrás del talón derecho de Rikido. Dejó que la fuerza, la inercia, y parte del peso de su cuerpo hicieran el resto y derribaran al oponente.

Rikido sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda tras el impacto, y como es que Midoriya colocaba sus dos manos encima de su torso, evitando que se volviera a levantar. No podía intentarlo siquiera, sabía que una vez que estaba en el suelo ya no podía hacer nada más, además de que el efecto del azúcar ya había pasado.

Ambos rivales recuperaron el aire, y Midoriya ayudó a Rikido a levantarse tomando su mano.

-Esperaba durar más, Midoriya. Supongo que tengo que seguir mejorando para conseguir que el efecto del azúcar dure más tiempo. —Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro aunque no se veía muy animado.

-Estuviste genial, Rikido. Usaste un tronco para intentar atacar, no esperaba algo como eso, aprendiste a usar el entorno a tu favor aprovechando la habilidad de tu Quirk. —El muchacho intentaba animarlo con estas palabras y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Tú también haz mejorado, no sabía que conocías una técnica como esa. Lograste derribarme casi sin problema. —Ambos estudiantes comenzaron su caminata juntos hacía el lugar donde se supone debería haber un enfrentamiento entre Kaminari y Mina.

-Estuve estudiando acerca de técnicas que no involucren usar tanto el daño físico, es para aprender a no hacerle tanto daño al entorno. —Midoriya ya podía escuchar algunos sonidos de pelea mientras se acercaban a otra zona despejada entre los arboles, y algunos gritos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, pudieron ver a los dos contrincantes aun peleando, Kaminari lanzaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas hacia una Mina que podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques usando el ácido que desprendía de sus pies y patinando alrededor del rubio, Mineta estaba sentado sobre un tronco hueco a una distancia segura lanzando gritos de animo a su amigo incitándolo a que acertara con alguno de sus ataques con la esperanza de que la chica perdiera algo de ropa. Era en vano, todos los ataques erraban.

-¡Vamos Kaminari! ¡Puede hacerlo! —Gritaba el pequeño desde el sitio en el que estaba. Midoriya y Rikido se sentaron en el mismo tronco, observando el combate entre ambos aspirantes a héroe, pues solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kaminari se cansase y que Mina atacara si es que seguían así.

Deku pensó en que era mejor para Kaminari cambiar de estrategia, lo único que conseguía de esa forma era agotarse y cansarse. No era el único con esa idea.

Mina se veía alegre y tranquila, casi burlona, esquivando todos los ataques de un Kaminari que poco a poco se desesperaba. No importa cuando predijera sus movimientos, ella era mucho más rápida y conseguía evadirlos. ¿Como vencer a alguien que eres incapaz de tocar?

-¡Quédate quieta! —Gritaba al verla acercarse hacia él, si no conseguía aunque sea golpearla una sola vez, el acabado sería él.

-¡Lo siento Kaminari! ¡Pero no voy a perder! —Ya estaba solo a un par de metros de él, acercándose a gran velocidad, lista para darle un golpe en seco. El chico sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le daría una desventaja en su próximo enfrentamiento, pero si quería ganar esta pelea debía arriesgarse.

-¡Toma esto! —El puñetazo de Mina estaba apunto de impactar en todo el rostro de Kaminari, pero este realizó un movimiento riesgoso que lo expondría al peligro, valdría la pena con tal de terminar con esto. Mina sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo justo en el momento en que su puño rozó a Kaminari, el muchacho había desprendido una gran energía de su interior para encargarse de ella, se confió demasiado al creer que él no se atrevería a hacer algo como eso.

Mina fue expulsada hacia una distancia regular, con un dolor en todo el cuerpo, sin poder moverse mucho y quejándose del dolor. El resto del grupo se sorprendió al ver el repentino destello que lo cegó por un instante, cuando pudieron notarlo, Mina se hallaba tendida en el suelo a una distancia regular de un Kaminari con una mirada perdida y con ambas manos en forma de puños y mostrando su pulgar, su cerebro había hecho corto circuito.

-¡Maldición Kaminari! ¡Pudiste sacarle algo de ropa! —Se quejaba Mineta con el desconcertado ganador de la contienda, Rikido se acercó a una maltrecha Mina que intentaba reincorporarse para ayudarle, Deku se acercó a Kaminari para asegurarse que no sufrió algún daño.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mina? —Le preguntó su amigo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Duele un poco, pero creo que estoy bien. —Después dirigió su vista hacía el aturdido Denki, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Kaminari no puede volver a pelear, no esta en condiciones. —Dijo Deku, guiando a Denki hacia el tronco y ayudándolo a sentarse.

-Eso quiere decir que pasaras a un enfrentamiento directo contra Mineta. —Tras el comentario de Rikido, Mineta comenzó a temblar y mirar a Izuku con ojos suplicantes. Midoriya entendió la preocupación de su pequeño amigo.

-Tranquilo, Mineta. Si no quieres no es necesario que peleemos. Todo esto fue demasiado improvisado. —Intentó tranquilizarlo con estas palabras, que parecían funcionar pues Mineta suspiró aliviado.

-Entonces, ¿eres el único que queda? —Preguntó Mina.

-Supongo que sí.

-No estaría tan seguro. —Era la voz de Denki. Midoriya sintió como es que alguien tocaba su hombro y una descarga eléctrica se liberaba en todo su cuerpo. Mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, un pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza: Kaminari había fingido el corto circuito o ese estado había reducido su tiempo y era capaz de recuperarse más rápido. De cualquier forma, quizás podría contraatacar.

-¡Suficiente! —Era la voz del nuevo profesor, quien salía de entre unos arboles junto a la gran figura imponente del sonriente All Might. El grupo entero salió de la sorpresa del ataque al ver a ambos maestros— No es necesario recurrir a más estrategias riesgosas e improvisadas. Kaminari aprobó, el resto reúnanse con el grupo en la salida.

-No debí haber bajado la guardia, ni haber creído que este plan funcionaría del todo. —Dijo Izuku al mismo tiempo en que Denki le ayudaba a levantarse— Haz mejorado mucho, Kaminari.

-Supongo que es un talento natural. —Dijo riendo este ultimo.

Una vez que el grupo estuvo lo suficientemente alejado para que no oyeran a ambos profesores intercambiar algunas palabras.

-Había escuchado historias acerca de estos alumnos, todos tienen un gran potencial a decir verdad. —Dent se rasco la cabeza con su mano derecha— Ya veo como es que consiguieron sobrevivir al ataque departe de la liga de villanos.

-Son jóvenes muy prometedores, profesor Dent, estoy seguro de que lograran grandes cosas en el futuro. —El héroe numero uno se escuchaba muy orgulloso.

-¿Por que esperar? —Dent sonrió de manera amistosa, All Might no entendió a lo que se refería, mas su expresión de alegría no cambió.

Una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron reunidos en la entrada, uno más maltrechos que otros, escucharon un ultimo anuncio del profesor junto a All Might, quien se veía muy satisfecho al ver los resultados de la prueba que les dio. Midoriya notó un enojo contenido en el rostro de Bakugo, vio como es que Tenya, Ochako, Koda y Tokoyami con un aura desanimado junto a una alegre Asui, y a unos sucios Sero, Ojiro, y Aoyama quienes se veían algo alegres a pesar de estar sucios, estaban junto a Shouji quien parecía estar charlando con una malhumorada Jirou, también notó a una cabizbaja Momo. Supuso que a la mayoría no el había ido muy bien.

-He de admitir que estoy gratamente sorprendido. Cada uno de ustedes demostró reaccionar de maneras diferentes a la situación, claro que hay que seguir trabajando en eso. Ahora, como bien dije, estoy seguro de que algunos desearan saber cual es esa sorpresa especial de la cual les comente al principio de la lección. —Los alumnos notaron como es que el profesor sacaba su mano izquierda de su bosillo, revelando graves marcas de quemadura en esta, prácticamente tenía la piel negra. Llevó la mano lentamente hacía el extraño casco que tenía en la cabeza— La verdad es que esto fue una idea improvisada, no quería asustarlos —Se la retiro de encima, mostrando por completo el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

-De donde vengo me conocen con un solo nombre... —Ya entendían porque ocultaba esa mitad, era repulsivo ver algo como eso. Su piel estaba quemada de ese lado, completamente seca por encima de sus huesos, su gran globo ocular quedaba totalmente expuesto, no tenía labios y gran parte de sus dientes izquierdos y su mandíbula quedaban expuestos, le faltaba cabello en ese lado de la cara. Absolutamente todos los jóvenes no pudieron evitar sentir algo pesado en el estomago al ver la imagen de una persona demacrada de tal manera, esa mitad del rostro parecía querer reflejar no solamente lastima, sino odio.

 **-Dos caras.**

* * *

 _Próximo capitulo:_

 _ **Las Dos Caras de una partida sin final**_


	2. Las Dos Caras de una partida sin final

**Las Dos Caras de una partida sin final**

Fue algo impactante para los muchachos enterarse de esa forma acerca de la deformidad del rostro en el profesor, incluso los más serenos se sorprendieron al ver esas cicatrices incurables en toda la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo. All Might no se veía del todo sorprendido, pero Midoriya pudo notar como es que retrocedió un par de pasos. Apenas y pudieron prestar atención a lo que Dent anunció, el asombro era demasiado.

El nuevo profesor había obtenido un permiso especial del Director para conseguir que algunos de los alumnos de la Clase 1-A pudiesen salir en una especie de excursión nocturna por la ciudad, siempre y cuando a los alumnos no se les exponiese a algún peligro. La sorpresa para los ganadores de la prueba de confianza era que ellos no tendrían que participar en estas clases nocturnas, el resto estaba obligado a ir. Era sumamente extraño que un profesor los quisiese sacar de la Academia, ¿Que es lo que querría mostrarles fuera de esta?

Se les dijo a los alumnos de que se reunirían en la entrada de la Academia y todos deberían ir con el respectivo uniforme.

Aunque este maestro hubiese recibido un permiso especial, aun había algo que incomodaba mucho a un par de profesores que no veían con buena cara esta actividad. Mientras ambos se dirigían a una reunión de maestros para darle la bienvenida al nuevo, procedieron a discutir algunos puntos que era preocupantes para ellos.

-No me agrada, oculta algo más.—Comentó el desalineado Aizawa— Lo busque por Internet, no hay ninguna noticia acerca de él. Es como si hubiese desaparecido, o nunca hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar.

-Yo también creo que es algo muy sospechoso, Aizawa.—Yagi Toshinori continuó— Pero no se ve como alguien malo, además de su lado izquierdo. Creo que simplemente quería mantener un perfil bajo gracias a esas feas heridas.

-¿Y porque querría llevar a los alumnos a una clase nocturna? No hay necesidad de hacer algo como eso, no son héroes callejeros. ¿Que es lo que desea hacer? Si los quiere alejar de UA debe haber un motivo.

-Te doy la razón en eso, es demasiado peligroso sacar a los alumnos por la noche. Podrían cruzarse con algunos criminales que podrían hacer daño. Sugeriré ir con ellos.

-No creo que lo permitan, tengo otra cosa en mente.

Tras lo dicho, ambos ingresaron a la sala de profesores. Parecía que todos estaban presentes a excepción del nuevo profesor y el Director. El par que acababa de ingresar saludo a sus compañeros y procedieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Apenas unos segundos después de llegar, escucharon como es que la puerta se abría nuevamente, dando paso a las únicas personas restantes.

El Director entraba con una sonrisa, acompañado por Dent, quien desde la perspectiva de quienes estaban sentados solo pudieron notar su lado no quemado. No todos los profesores sabían que este nuevo sujeto tenía una seria cicatriz.

-El nuevo no se ve tan mal...—Mencionó Midnight son una sonrisa, se aseguró de no decirlo tan alto y que solo los otros profesores la oyesen.

Esa sonrisa coqueta desapareció de inmediato y su mueca se transformó a una de espanto al notar como es que el nuevo dejaba de estar de perfil y mostraba su rostro de frente, revelando las heridas de muerte que tenía en todo su lado izquierdo.

-No sabía que tenías estos gustos, Midnight.—Se burló Present Mic dándole un par de codazos suaves.

-¡Muy bien todos! ¡Quiero que conozcan a su nuevo compañero de trabajo! —El Director se veía muy animado en esa ocasión, le cedió la palabra al hombre demacrado. Aunque por un lado se mostrase serio, el otro lado mostraba una imagen repleta de odio y despreció contra cualquiera que lo mirase. Dent aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombres es Harvey Dent, estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes ya me conocen. Sera un gusto trabajar en UA con héroes de su categoría.—Dicho esto, tomó asiento, justo delante de un Aizawa que lo observaba con cierta desconfianza disimulada.

-Contrate al profesor Dent después de observar sus excelentes recomendaciones. Me pareció que sería una buena idea contratar a alguien del extranjero, sera excelente tenerlo en la Academia.—Continuó el profesor.

-¿Como te hiciste esas heridas? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Aizawa. La discreción se había ido por el caño y el resto de profesores podían sentir la tensión creciente y un aura de discordia entre los dos profesores que se miraban con seriedad, ni siquiera Toshinori esperaba que realizara una pregunta como esa.

Dent respondió, y aunque su voz se escuchaba calmada, ambos lados de su cara parecían desprender un odio hacia el tutor de la Clase 1-A.

-Un héroe hizo esto. —La incomodidad podía sentirse en el aire.

-Oye, Aizawa, no hagas preguntas como esa...—Susurró Yagi lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más escuchara. Aizawa lo ignoró, de verdad no confiaba para nada en este nuevo profesor y que sus alumnos estuviesen en las manos de alguien con una pinta así.

-¿Por que un héroe haría algo como eso?—Seguía con su asedio.

-¿Por que? —Dent sacó su moneda del bolsillo, y comenzó a juguetear con ella en su mano izquierda quemada, sin dejar de ver a Aizawa a los ojos. Esta situación escaló demasiado rápido en tan poco tiempo— Porque no pudo hacer bien su trabajo. Su incompetencia me costó la mitad del cuerpo entero.

Lanzó la moneda que tenía en sus manos al aire y dejó que volviese a caer sobre la mesa. La moneda mostró cara.

-Puedo ver un gran futuro en estos héroes, un futuro en que ningún civil indefenso tenga pasar por lo que yo pase. Un futuro donde no defrauden a nadie.

* * *

Cuando Midoriya llegó a su hogar, y aviso que había llegado, no escuchó la voz de su madre dándole la bienvenida. Se preguntó si había salido a algún lado.

No tuvo necesidad de llamarla, la encontró sentada en el sofá delante de la televisión observando un canal de noticias con las ultimas del momento. Ella estaba centrada en la pantalla, sin prestar atención a lo que sucediese a su alrededor, como si lo que viera ahí la hubiese sorprendido por algo demasiado impactante y a su vez la atrajera.

-¿Mamá? ¿Que te sucede? —Se preocupó al ver esa expresión en su rostro y sus labios temblantes. Izuku dirigió su vista a la televisión encendida, entonces entendió en parte el porque de la sorpresa impregnada en su rostro. En la pantalla se mostraba una grabación de seguridad del día anterior por la noche, en la que se veía el ataque del misterioso hombre con el pasamontañas atacando a heroes que Midoriya conocía.

Se mostró como es que con crueldad ese sujeto le rompía la espalda a Mt. Lady, si la grabación hubiese tenido audio, el crujido de sus huesos rompiéndose y destrozándose podría haberse escuchado con claridad. La pantalla cambió de imagen.

Y entonces vio a uno de los héroes más grandes de la ciudad en una conferencia de prensa rodeado por varios reporteros y cámaras que filmaban el momento, era Shinrin, no se veía animado como para responder preguntas y hacía algunas declaraciones.

-Death Arms, y Backdraft tienen algunos huesos rotos, pero se pondrán bien. En cuanto a Mt. Lady... esta estable por ahora. —Tragó saliva antes de continuar, al parecer esto era difícil de decir— Pero el daño en su espalda es casi irreversible, la tienen que operar y es posible que no vuelva a caminar nunca...

Un monstruo que acabó con el grupo de héroes con tanta facilidad debería ser alguien increíblemente fuerte e inteligente, sea cual sea su Quirk, aun andaba libre y tenía muchas probabilidades de volver a atacar.

-Atraparemos al criminal que hizo esto, lo haremos pagar y no volverá a hacerla daño a nadie. Nos aseguraremos de ello.

Su celular recibió una llamada, el muchacho casi salta del susto por la sorpresa, inmediatamente contestó y se fue a su habitación para escuchar con atención a quien lo hubiese llamado.

-¿Hola?

-¡Deku! ¿Viste las noticias?—Era Ochako, se oía algo nerviosa.

-Sí... lo hice. —Esa imagen del villano rompiéndole la espalda a Mt. Lady no se borraría de su mente por largo tiempo. Eran pocas las veces que veía a un héroe perder ante un villano, y aunque este ultimo no terminó asesinándola como hacía Stain, probablemente la hizo sufrir mucho más que él lo hacía con sus victimas— Salir por la noche con un criminal como ese libre por las calles podría ser muy peligroso, seguramente el ejercicio nocturno del profesor Dent sea cancelado.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría encontrarme con un sujeto de su tamaño por las calles. ¿Cual crees que sea su Quirk? —Midoriya se sentó delante de su escritorio y buscó vídeos acerca de la noticia en su computadora, esperaba que hubiese algo más que esa horrible escena.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con su fuerza, era demasiado musculoso, eso no es algo normal. —Los vídeos que se mostraron en la búsqueda realizada mostraban el inicio del grupo de criminales atacando el banco y robando dinero. Observó como es que esos matones sin escrúpulos llegaron con las furgonetas atropellando a cualquiera que se cruzase en el camino y a los héroes siendo violentamente abatidos por el hombre con un pasamontañas de un cráneo.

-Llevaba una mochila con cables extraños. Estoy segura de que es algún equipamiento que le ayuda con su Quirk, vi un vídeo en el cual sus músculos crecen de la nada. Es un poco asqueroso.

-Sí, estoy viendo el mismo vídeo ahora.—Ochako no exageraba, al agrandar el vídeo y acercarse a la pantalla, pudo notar como es que en el momento en que este nuevo villano luchaba contra Death Arms su musculatura aumentaba de repente, y creía conocer la causa— Esa extraña mochila con intravenosas transportaban un liquido verde, puede ser que eso incrementara las cualidades de su Quirk.

-Entonces, ¿Solo bastaría con quitarle esa mochila?

-No lo creo, debe ser muy fuerte sin ella, no puede depender siempre de ese extraño liquido.—Notó algo extraño, todos los matones que acompañaban al más grande no parecían tener algún Quirk, esto era casi imposible— Ochako, ¿Sabes si alguno de los que asaltaron el banco tenía algún Quirk?

-No vi a ninguno que usara un Quirk, solamente sus armas.—Era sumamente extraño. ¿La banda criminal solo tenía seres humanos sin Quirk? ¿Por que? Estaba a punto de indagar más, cuando una notificación en su pantalla le informó que había recibido un nuevo correo departe de la Academia UA— Oye, ¿Te llegó algún correo?

-¿Correo? Voy a revisar ahora. —Midoriya abrió el mensaje, dándose con una sorpresa. Acababan de enviar un recordatorio de que los alumnos especificados de la Clase 1-A deberían estar presentes a las 7 de la noche para sus clases nocturnas.

* * *

Tenya acababa de ingresar al hospital, quería hacerle una visita a su hermano e informarse mejor acerca de su estado, tuvo que tomar el tren para llegar lo más temprano posible pues no quería llegar tarde a las clases nocturnas. Ese nuevo ejercicio del profesor Dent sí que lo sorprendió, un traidor podría presentarse en su trabajo como héroe algún día y él no lo podría notar, esa posibilidad ahora invadía la cabeza del joven Iida. En el ejercicio había sacado conclusiones demasiado rápido y como consecuencia falló en su objetivo, Asui sí que era una buena traidora. También se sorprendió que Midoriya fallara, esperaba de que él sí fuese capaz de descubrir al traidor en su respectivo grupo. Aun tenía mucho que aprender.

-¡A un lado! —Justo en el instante en que se iba a acercar a la recepcionista del hospital, escuchó el gritó de un varón desesperado. Al darse la vuelta para ver de donde provenía, entendió a que se debía tanto escándalo en el hospital.

Tenya se movió a tiempo para dejar pasar a los doctores y enfermeros que empujaban con mucha velocidad la camilla donde yacía una inconsciente Mt. Lady con un respiradero artificial sobre la boca. Pudo escuchar de que hablaban los médicos.

-¡Esta sufriendo un paro respiratorio!

-¡Una costilla perforó el pulmón! ¡Tenemos que operar!

-¡Genial! ¡Aparte de tener la espalda rota, una posible infección que aun desconocemos, fiebre alta, ahora tiene un bonito pulmón con un hoyo encima! ¡Hay que verle el lado bueno: Podría estar muriendo!

Otro héroe que sufría las consecuencias de un ataque de un criminal, le recordaba la sensación al enterarse de que su hermano había sido casi asesinado por Stain, pero no era igual. Mt. Lady se interpuso en el camino de ese matón del que todos hablaban ahora, no fue una especie de venganza personal, fue lastimada solamente por intentar cumplir su trabajo. Y ahora, en la noche tendría la posibilidad de cruzarse con ese monstruo que andaba suelto, no creía ser capaz de hacerle frente como lo hizo con Stain.

Cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos sudaban. Nervios, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía con tantos nervios. Tendría que ir al baño a lavarse. De repente, sintió el agarre de alguien en su hombro, intentaban llamar su atención.

Se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Se encontró con un hombre mayor, bigote poblado, un gran sombrero de vaquero, un abrigo y pantalones marrones, tenía también una camisa a cuadros. Saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Disculpa, amigo. ¿Este es el nombre del hospital?—Por su acento, pudo determinar que no era de ahí. El hombre le mostró un papel arrugado con la pronunciación del nombre del hospital escrito encima.

-Así es.—Respondió Iida con amabilidad y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias! Me salvaste la vida. —El sujeto suspiró aliviado y le entregó a Tenya una tarjeta de presentación— Toma esto, llámame si tienes algún servicio.—Y sin decir nada más, se retiró hacia uno de los ascensores.

El joven Iida se sintió bien al ayudar a un extranjero. Cuando vio la tarjeta de presentación, pudo ver un número anotado y un nombre, aunque no se veía el tipo de servicios que el hombre hacía. Por la pinta de vaquero que tenía, seguramente animaba celebraciones o algo así. Pero no podía estereotipar, no le enseñaron a guiarse por las apariencias.

* * *

Fue uno de los últimos en llegar, no es que lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Pudo ver en la distancia a algunos de sus compañeros de clase en un grupo delante de la entrada de UA y vistiendo el respectivo uniforme de la Academia: Midoriya, Tenya, Ochako, Mineta, Mina, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Jirou, Rikido, y Koda. El profesor Dent ya estaba ahí, esperaba pacientemente a los alumnos restantes.

-¡Joven Todoroki! Que bueno que llegó, ahora solamente falta un alumno. —El mencionado respondió el saludo del profesor. Le parecía extraño salir de noche, la ciudad podría volverse mucho más peligrosa, sobretodo ahora que había alguien que acabó con cuatro héroes tendiéndoles una trampa.

Se junto con los otros, siendo saludado por ellos.

-¡Oh! ¡Todoroki! ¡Hola! —Kirishima fue el primero en recibirlo con un saludo, siendo seguido por los otros.

-¡Genial! ¡El más fuerte del grupo esta aquí! Probablemente ahora ya nadie se atreva a meterse con nosotros. —Comentó Mina con una sonrisa.

-Me parece extraño que solamente el Profesor Dent nos acompañe, esperaba que viniera el Profesor Aizawa también. —Dijo Ochako.

-Quizás nos encontremos con algún profesor en algún punto.—Midoriya se unió a la conversación.

-¿Deberíamos preguntarle al Profesor? Da un poco de miedo. —Mineta se refería al lado izquierdo de Dent, quien ya no estaba oculto para nada y asqueaba a algunos de los presentes—¡Oye, Todoroki! ¡Deberías ir a hablar con él! ¡Ustedes dos tienen...! —Un golpe en su cabeza fue suficiente para callarlo.

-Cierra la boca, te podría escuchar.—Dijo Jirou molesta tras darle el golpe.

-Pobre, debe haber sufrido mucho por esas heridas. No puedo imaginarme como es que se las hizo.—Momo le dirigió una mirada de lastima hacia Dent, quien no prestaba mucha atención a sus alumnos— Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de eso, no creo que ha nadie le guste que comenten cosas a sus espaldas.

Todoroki no paraba de observar al profesor, sobretodo su lado izquierdo. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo, con la diferencia de que estaba seguro de que Dent había sufrido un dolor más intenso de lo que sintió hacía muchos años cuando su madre cometió esa atrocidad. Pero no era lo que le interesaba ahora, sabía bien que salir por la noche con un criminal suelto por la ciudad era una locura, algo que ni siquiera el Director podría estar dispuesto a aceptar.

Sin decirle nada a sus compañeros, avanzó hacia el profesor, listo para preguntarle algo.

-Profesor Dent.—El mencionado giró su cabeza hacía él, usando su lado izquierdo.

-Joven Shoto, ¿Sucede algo? —Todoroki pudo notar algo extraño en ese lado izquierdo, justo en el globo ocular casi notable por completo. Esa expresión impregnada en ese lado del rostro era odio puro, desprecio hacia todo lo vivo, ¿Que fue lo ultimo que vio ese lado como para odiar tanto y verse tan miserable?

-Quería preguntarle, ¿De verdad vamos a irnos solo con usted? —El lado izquierdo dejó de mirarlo, y volvió a darle la espalda.

-Entiendo que no confíen del todo en mí, y que crean que es muy peligroso ir por la noche sin alguien tan fuerte como All Might o con las habilidades de su Tutor Aizawa.—Jugueteaba con esa moneda entre los dedos de su mano izquierda— Tú padre es Endeavor, el segundo héroe más grande, ¿No es así?

El silenció de Todoroki fue suficiente respuesta para Harvey.

-Escuche lo del torneo, podrías haber ganado el primer lugar si usabas tu lado izquierdo, no voy a preguntar porque dudaste.—Hizo una pausa al mismo tiempo en que cerraba el puño y ocultaba la moneda— Tengo una idea, ya que ambos compartimos cierta experiencia, ¿Que te parece si me dices como te hiciste esa cicatriz y yo te digo como es que me hice las mías?

Tenía razón, no confiaba en él del todo. Nunca escuchó del nombre de Dos Caras antes, y estaba seguro de que un héroe con una pinta de ese tipo no podría pasar desapercibido para nada. Aunque no creía que se tratara de un villano, ninguna de sus intenciones parecía ser mala, sino incorrecta.

-Agua herviente.—Fue lo único que dijo, no mencionó el detalle de quien fue el responsable de dejarle esa permanente cicatriz, no estaba acostumbrado a decirle a alguien acerca del origen de la quemadura.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? —Esperó una respuesta, Shoto sabía bien a lo que se refería.

-Cuatro años...—El silencio sepulcral se podía sentir aun.

-¿Quien? —No hubo respuesta— Debe ser alguien que desprecies mucho, o aun ames. Lo entiendo.—Ahora el lado que se giró fue el derecho, el lado que podía expresar algo de humanidad aun en Dent— A mi me hizo esto alguien que admiraba.

Prestó atención a esto ultimo, ya tenía una ligera sospecha de que se trataba.

-Un héroe, no muy diferente a ti o a mí. Era mi amigo, y dejo que un delincuente me rociara un ácido en toda la mitad del cuerpo. —Dejó de mirarlo— No quiero que algo así se repita, joven Todoroki. Y espero que usted tampoco.

Nuevamente, Todoroki tardó en contestar.

-¿Que sucederá si nos encontramos con ese criminal que anda suelto? —Todoroki sabía bien lo que pasó con aquellos héroes que intentaron detener a la banda criminal, y no estaba seguro de que si el grupo con el que estaba sería capaz de vencer al hombre con el pasamontañas y superfuerza.

-En caso de que eso suceda deberán volver a la Academia o a una de las comisarias más cercanas, el presidente Iida se encargara de dirigirlos.—No inspiraba demasiada confianza.

-¿Que hay de usted?

-Alguien debe quedarse a distraer a los malos. No te preocupes, tengo la moneda de mi lado.—Arrojó a la mencionada moneda al aire y la atrapó— La moneda nunca se equivoca.

-¿Su moneda puede predecir si nos encontraremos con ellos? —La respuesta del profesor tardó un poco.

-Hay miles de probabilidades, y yo solo conozco dos. Solo puedo decirte que la moneda predijo que todo saldrá bien esta noche, no tienes porque preocuparte, pero comprendo porque lo haces. —Giró su cabeza por completo hacia el grupo separado de ellos, seguían conversando entre sí, y no notó como es que Tokoyami y Midoriya observaban disimuladamente a ambos sujetos— Son tus amigos, ¿No? ¿Hay alguno en especial con el que te juntes más?

Todoroki también volteó, no iba a mentir, habían pasado por mucho como para no considerarse amigos. Aunque ingresó por recomendación, nunca imaginó que encontraría a personas tan influyentes en su vida como lo hizo Midoriya en esa ocasión en la cual se enfrentaron en el torneo y tuvo que usar su lado izquierdo.

-No me gustaría que algo malo les sucediese.—Dijo con voz seca.

-Y le prometo que no les sucederá nada malo. Aunque dudo que alguien pueda hacerles algo, ya han hecho grandes cosas antes, y eso que ni siquiera son héroes profesionales. Estoy seguro que ustedes son unas de las generaciones de héroes más grandes de todos los tiempos, pero también son las que más peligros enfrentaran. —Prestó atención a lo ultimo— No solo los héroes se vuelven fuertes, Todoroki, creo que lo ha visto de cerca varias veces.

Era cierto, Shoto había logrado detener a uno de los Nomu que atacó a All Might y no pudo hacer nada para vencer a aquel Nomu que intentó secuestrar a Midoriya, esos monstruos aparecieron de la nada, pero siempre lograban detenerlos. No podía ser solo suerte.

-Con este nuevo criminal suelto, y héroes que no saben a que se enfrentan, podemos decir que por ahora los villanos están ganando. Ustedes serán capaces de voltear la balanza, estoy seguro de ello. Personalmente, no creo que tengan algo que ver con la Liga de Villanos, debe ser algún nuevo líder de una banda criminal.

-¿Lo había visto antes? —Shoto encontró extraña la seguridad de Dent, quien por algún motivo ahora no había dejado de mirar al grupo de alumnos con una expresión muerta en su rostro.

-No, pero si he conocido a hombres parecidos a él. ¿Vio el vídeo?

-Lo hice. Tiene un Quirk que aumenta su fuerza según los comentarios de la policía.

-¿Crees eso?

-No.—Dent volvió a mirar al frente, sin decir nada más, como si su conversación hubiese concluido de golpe.

-Esa cicatriz te queda bien, atrae a las chicas.

Tras acabar con su pequeña charla, Todoroki volvió con su grupo, aun con ese pensamiento de no tener que confiar del todo en su nuevo profesor. Al cabo de unos segundos, el único alumno que faltaba finalmente llegó al punto de reunión, Bakugo se había tardado más de lo normal por un motivo que no se molestó en mencionar. Dent anunció entonces que empezarían con la pequeña excursión.

El grupo se movilizaba en tres filas, quienes se hallaban al frente justo detrás de Dent eran Tenya, Yaoyorozu y Todoroki; Harvey le solicitó al presidente de la clase de que mantuviera un ojo en los alumnos en caso de que alguno se separara del grupo, Tenya obedeció inmediatamente y repetía cada 5 minutos que no se separaran, dicha advertencia era dicha casi siempre mirando a Bakugo quien era uno de los últimos y solamente estaba acompañado por Kirishima.

Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos en una de las zonas más iluminadas de la ciudad, algunos transeúntes reconocían a los héroes y hacían comentarios al respecto, algunos decían cosas acerca del aspecto del profesor que los guiaba, y unos niños se asustaban cuando lo veían venir por la calle. Harvey no se veía afectado por las palabras que aludían a su aspecto, siempre se mostraba indiferente a lo que los demás decían. Midoriya se preguntó por cuanto años tuvo que soportar tantas humillaciones y rechazo gracias a esa figura grotesca que tenía en la mitad del cuerpo.

Aun muchos no entendían de que trataba esa excursión, no los estaba llevando a algún lugar conocido, y era muy peligroso que estudiantes de la Academia anduvieran por ahí a altas horas de la noche, podrían ser atacados por algún villano que los reconociera. Dent por el contrario no se veía para nada inseguro.

-Profesor Dent, disculpe, ¿Cuanto tiempo durara la excursión?—Preguntó Momo.

-Lo que tenga que durar señorita Yaoyorozu, dudo que pasemos de la medianoche.

-No veo como es que esto tenga algo que ver con los ejercicios de confianza que usted dijo que nos daría.—La muchacha se aseguró de decir esto de la forma más amable posible para no ofender al nuevo maestro.

-Necesitaba mostrarles la ciudad de noche, es mucho más diferente de lo que creen. —Se detuvo justo en la entrada a un callejón medianamente iluminado gracias a que la única luz que iluminaba el lugar estaba malograda, el grupo se paró a la señal del profesor— Este sitio se ve bien.

Los alumnos se preguntaron que es lo que se veía bien en un callejón abandonado, donde fácilmente podrían tenderles una emboscada si alguien supiese que se dirigían ahí. El Profesor se adentró sin miedo, esperaba a que sus alumnos hicieran lo mismo. Lo hicieron, dudosos si es que de verdad el interior estaba del todo despejado.

-¿Quien puede decirme que es lo que buscamos aquí?—Preguntó Dos Caras al grupo de alumnos.

Una única mano se levantó en el aire, era Iida. Dent cedió la palabra.

-¡Buscamos actos delictivos!—Respondió.

-Correcto.—Era extraño, ellos estaban en UA para convertirse en héroes, los actos delictivos deberían ser resueltos por héroes profesionales— Para ser más precisos, buscamos evidencia de actos delictivos.

En el mismo callejón había un bote metálico de basura, al cual Dent se acercó y abrió la tapa de esta. Rebuscó unos cuantos segundos con ambas manos metidas entre la porquería que ahí se hallaba, los alumnos compartieron miradas de incredulidad creyendo que Harvey simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Aquí esta.—Con su dedo pulgar e indice de la mano derecha, levantando lo que acababa de encontrar, Harvey les mostró a todos lo que había hallado en medio de la basura: Una pistola plateada en perfectas condiciones tomada desde el cañón del arma— Se lo entregare a las respectivas autoridades en cuanto terminemos nuestra excursión, necesito que todos tengan una clara percepción de esto.  
Todas las ciudades tienen un lado oscuro, y esta no sera la excepción. Muchos crímenes se cometen a oscuras, crímenes que nadie puede detener o percibir pasando justamente debajo de sus narices. Cuando ustedes sean héroes profesionales quizás no sean llamados a resolver estos pequeños crímenes, como ventas de armas o trafico de drogas ilegales. De eso puede encargarse la policía.

El nuevo profesor procedió a retirar el cartucho cargado del arma.

-Pero si por algún motivo estos delincuentes siguen con sus actos ilegales sin ser atrapados por las autoridades, solo sera cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a corromper incluso a aquellos que son agentes de la ley. —Volteó el arma y dejó caer todas las balas de su interior al suelo— Como serán capaces de apreciar, esta arma fue dejada aquí como parte de alguna especie de venta, o quizás un criminal la dejó aquí en una especie de huida desesperada intentando ocultar la evidencia. Hay maldad en la ciudad, espero que ustedes sean capaces de detenerla algún día.

Se llevó el arma descargada a uno de sus bolsillos y procedió a continuar con el recorrido, hizo una seña con la cabeza para que los alumnos lo siguieran. Muchos no sabían como pensar, delincuencia debajo de sus propias narices, y aunque no se tratase de algo nuevo, era sorprendente que algo así aun sucediera en un mundo repleto de héroes.

Salieron por el otro extremo del callejón, acabando en una calle no concurrida, ahí sí había luces que podían iluminar claramente el lugar. La excursión todavía no había acabado, Dent aun lo seguía guiando por la calle realizando algunas preguntas a los alumnos.

-¿Quien puede decirme cual es la diferencia entre un Vigilante y un Héroe?—Tres brazos se elevaron, pertenecientes a Iida, Momo e Izuku. Dent no se sorprendió de que pocos alumnos supiesen del tema— Yaoyorozu.

-Un Héroe hace lo correcto mientras cumple las leyes, un Vigilante trabaja al otro lado de la ley y no siempre hace lo correcto.

A Harvey le gustaba que los alumnos respondieran correctamente casi todas sus preguntas, se podía notar en su lado derecho la cara de satisfacción que ponía tras cada respuesta. Se sentía bien saber que no le daba asco a algunos de los muchachos que ahí estaban.

-Este nuevo profesor es muy peculiar, ¿No crees, Bakugo?—Comentó Kirishima chocando el hombro al mencionado con su codo, quien respondió con algo de fastidio.

-No puedo creer que nos haya sacado ha dar un paseo tan tarde, ya es suficiente con venir por las mañanas a la escuela, no entiendo como es que nos obliga a venir aquí.

-¿Es por eso que tardaste tanto en llegar? ¿No querías venir?

No hubo respuesta. Bakugo no quiso decirle el verdadero motivo del porque tardó tanto en llegar con el resto del grupo a la excursión, y aunque fuese medianoche él vendría de todas formas con tal de convertirse en el héroe numero uno. La verdadera razón por la cual llegó tan tarde fue por el hecho de haber perdido la noción del tiempo gracias a la grabación de vídeo que estaba colgada en Internet de aquel delincuente que consiguió acabar con Mt. Lady y los otros héroes que intentaron detenerlo. Según lo que había visto, y con la facilidad con la cual acabó con la mujer gigante, creyó que ese criminal podía tener la misma fuerza que el mismísimo All Might.

Estuvo buscando todos lo vídeos que pudieron subir a la Red desde que vio las declaraciones de Shinrin en la televisión, intentando verlo desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Cruzarse con ese sujeto por la noche durante la excursión era demasiado peligroso, al menos por ahora, pues por más que observaba los vídeos no encontraba alguna debilidad visible en el enmascarado. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que su Quirk tenía algo que ver con ese liquido que era transportado a través de las intravenosas que estaban conectadas a su mochila, si algún héroe podía ser capaz de retirarle la mochila o las intravenosas quizás serían capaces de vencerlo.

Salir por la noche, solamente con este profesor nuevo, y con un exponencial peligro suelto por ahí capaz de vencer a héroes profesionales era muy mala idea, no se le ocurría una razón por la cual el Director de UA podría haber aceptado que esta excursión se llevase a cabo. A menos que le hayan puesto una condición que ellos no conocían ni les habían mencionado.

-Sí, fue por eso. —Dijo finalmente.

-Pues a mí me gusta, ojala tuviéramos que salir a más lugares así. —Kirishima colocó ambas manos por detrás de su nuca— Aunque me pone algo nervioso que haya un sujeto peligroso suelto por ahí. ¿Crees que nos crucemos con él?

-Si nos cruzamos con él, me encargare de vengar a todos los héroes profesionales a los cual les hizo daño. —Bakugo sabía bien que no podía capaz de igualar la fuerza del matón, pero si podía encontrar una debilidad en él, o cansarlo, alguien podría ser capaz de derrotarlo— No será un problema.

-¿No necesitaras ayuda?

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando ambos chicos, que se distrajeron conversando, se chocaron con la espalda de quienes iban delante, Tokoyami y Mina.

-Hey ,¿Que sucede, porque se detienen?—Preguntó Kirishima.

-El Profesor Dent se detuvo.—Respondió el joven con cabeza de pájaro.

Delante de todo el grupo, Dent había extendido ambos brazos a los lados evitando que los alumnos detrás de él avanzasen.

-¿Que pasa, Profesor Dent?—Preguntó Tenya, algo preocupado. Por la expresión de inseguridad en el rostro de Harvey, y por la sorpresa en las caras de Momo y Todoroki, pudo interpretar de que algo malo andaba mal, todo lo contrario a lo que Dent predijo.

-No se muevan ni hagan movimientos bruscos, ahí vienen.—Harvey estaba preocupado por la seguridad de sus alumnos, o así parecía. Iida agudizo la vista y los oídos hacía donde observaban los que estaban delante de él, justo al final de la carretera.

El joven Tenya pudo verlo con claridad, al final de la calle se acercaba a toda velocidad un par de furgonetas avanzando a toda velocidad, pudo reconocerlas, eran las mismas con las cuales habían asaltado el banco los ladrones y el hombre con un pasamontañas en la cabeza, no pudo ver a este ultimo junto a ellos.

-¡No intenten nada! ¡Si no interferimos en su camino no hay necesidad para que nos consideren una amenaza!—Exclamó Dent como si hubiese adivinado algunas de las intenciones de los alumnos presentes, aunque a ciertos jóvenes esto no los detuvo para idear sus propias formas de detener a los criminales.

Izuku creía que podía conseguir golpear usando su heredado Quirk a una sola de las furgonetas y desviar su camino contra la otra, ocasionando que las dos se estrellasen, pero aun tendría que lidiar con el problema de los ladrones que estaban dentro, y probablemente estuviesen armados, no quería poner en peligro a sus compañeros. Incluso si colaboraba con sus amigos, alguien podría salir gravemente herido.

Bakugo confiaba en que sus explosiones serían suficiente para volcar ambas furgonetas, impidiendo que algún matón peligroso que estuviese dentro saliera a contraatacar, y aun habiendo posibilidades de esto, estaba seguro de que era capaz de desarmarlos rápidamente sin que nadie saliese herido.

Tokoyami sabía que al ser de noche Dark Shadow ganaba mucha fuerza, quizás la suficiente como para poder levantar ambas furgonetas sin problemas y lanzarlas desde una gran altura, dejando incapacitados a los ladrones dentro.

-Deku, ¿Estas planeando en como detener su avance?—Uraraka sacó a Midoriya de sus pensamientos. Cuando el peliverde volteó a verla, pudo darse cuenta de que ella tenía la misma cara de determinación que el tenía hace unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido. Lo conocía bien.

-Sí, lo estuve pensando un poco, pero creo que es muy peligroso, alguien podría salir gravemente lastimado.—Ochako no quería compartir esta opinión.

-¿Podríamos detenerlos sin salir heridos? —Podía ver que su amiga también tenía el mismo deseo de parar a los criminales, pero no iba a arriesgarse a que sus amigos fueran lastimados. Recordaba lo que sucedió con Stain, salió malherido de esa junto a Tenya y Todoroki, no quería que se repitiera.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, es probable que salgamos heridos Ochako, no creo que sea una buena idea. —Estas palabras no convencían del todo a Uraraka.

-¡Podemos detenerlos! —Observaba a las furgonetas acercándose a mucha velocidad, en unos pocos segundos pasarían por su lado y escaparían aquellos criminales que no pagarían por los crímenes que cometieron. Mas Uraraka no lo decía para incitar a Izuku a actuar, sino porque sabía bien que le era imposible hacer algo al respecto sola.

Midoriya conocía ese sentimiento de impotencia, pero el profesor Dent tenía al Destino de su lado, si el decía que era mejor no interferir, entonces era mejor escucharlo. Lamentablemente alguien no pensaba de la misma forma, alguien que desconfiaba por completo del maestro que los cuidaba, pues era demasiada coincidencia que de todos los lugares por los cuales los criminales podían pasar justamente fuera junto a ellos.

-Puedo pararlos en seco, no habría necesidad de que alguien salga herido. A excepción de ellos.—Todoroki señalaba a ambas furgonetas acercándose velozmente— Sé que puedo.

Los vehículos no se detendrían por nada si ellos no intervenían, además no se observaba a ese sujeto misterioso con el pasamontañas por ningún lado, y si la policía estuviese yendo por ellos podrían haber escuchado las sirenas desde muy lejos. Tenía una oportunidad.

-Joven Todoroki, le ruego que confíe en mí, la moneda dice que no hay peligro si no interferimos, tienes que dejarlos ir.—Dent colocó su brazo delante de Shoto mientras se expresaba de forma calmada, evitando que avanzase, el resto de alumnos podía notar la tensión creciente entre los dos. Todoroki cruzó una mirada indiferente con la de Harvey, no dijeron nada. Shoto sabía que tenía al Destino de su lado, y que de todas formas se había equivocado, diciendo que todo saldría bien. No tenía motivos para creer en sus palabras.

Estaban a punto de pasarlos.

-Confía, por favor.—Las palabras de Dent se oían muy sinceras, y aunque le hubiese gustado confiar en él, la verdad era que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para detener a los matones que robaron un banco y mandaron al hospital a varios héroes.

Lo hizo. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue crear una gran muralla de hielo en toda la calle, con una altura de casi quince metros, cubriendo por completo la trayectoria de las furgonetas tomando a los bandidos por sorpresa, y a sus compañeros también. Harvey se sorprendió al ver un poder tan inmenso, la muralla desprendía una escarcha blanca que podía notarse gracias a la luz que los rodeaba. En cuanto a los vehículos, estos se estrellaron con violencia contra la muralla, sin poder esquivar o frenar a tiempo. El golpe brutal al impactarse contra el bloqueó destrozó por completo la parte delantera de ambas furgonetas.

Tras el sonido del choque, que probablemente se escuchó por varias cuadras, se mantuvieron callados por unos cuantos segundos, observando una pequeña cantidad de humo que provenía en el lugar del motor de ambos autos. Gracias al humo proveniente de estos no se podía ver ninguno de sus interiores y no estaban seguros de que si habían quedado inconscientes por el golpe de sorpresa.

Harvey se mantuvo fascinado por varios segundos ante la gran muestra de Todoroki, hasta que volvió en sí y con una expresión llena de ira volteó hacia el joven que tenía un pie congelado desde donde provenía el gran bloqueo. Shoto pudo notar que su lado derecho expresaba casi tanto despreció como su lado izquierdo, Todoroki no se dejó intimidar para nada.

-Te dije claramente que no interfirieras, haz empeorado las cosas. —La ira de Dos Caras podía ser percibida por todo el grupo, a excepción de un par que conversaba entre ellos— Lo peor de todo es que el otro idiota ni siquiera te detuvo.—La voz de Dent se tornaba un poco más grave y ronca, era intencional.

-¿Bakugo? —Kirishima notó como es que su amigo rubio se había quedado petrificado con una mirada impactante y mostrando los dientes apretándose fuertemente— ¿Que sucede?

El muchacho no podía salir de su sorpresa, y algo de ira recorrió todo su cuerpo. No fue por la gran muestra de poder que observó frente a sus propios ojos, esto lo vio tanto que ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, sino porque no fue el primero en detener las furgonetas, y no es porque haya sido lento. Tenía las manos abiertas, listo para impulsarse gracias a su Quirk de explosión, mas algo lo detuvo.

-Lo uso en mí...—Dijo con voz seca.

-No solamente estoy decepcionado con tu actitud joven Todoroki. —Dent dirigió la mirada hacia alguien que estaba detrás de los alumnos, ahora desafiaba a quien quiera que observase.

-Dijiste que tenías todo controlado gracias a tu moneda.—Shoto ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para averiguar de quien se trataba.

-¡Profesor Aizawa! —Exclamó Iida al ver llegar a sus espaldas a su Tutor, el resto de alumnos se veía igual de sorprendidos. No se suponía que él estuviese ahí, nunca les informaron nada acerca de esto. Aizawa le plantó cara a Dent, con una actitud aburrida y despreocupada.

-Lo viste todo, podrías haber interferido e intentar detener esto.—Harvey hablaba con un tono serio ahora. Los alumnos podían notar la tensión creciente entre ambos profesores.

-Creí que tenía todo bajo control, Profesor Dent. Si mal no recuerdo eso mismo fue lo que dijo durante nuestra junta. —A pesar de que la furia dominase a Harvey, Aizawa se mantenía sereno como siempre— Lo detuve a él, de no haberlo hecho las cosas podrían haber salido peor.—Señaló a un irritado Bakugo quien solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, murmurando un par de cosas que el resto no fue capaz de entender.

-Todo saldría bien esta noche, la moneda nunca se ha equivocado antes. Solo tenían que confiar en mí.—Dent apretaba ambos puños, y su vista estaba clavada directamente en los ojos de Aizawa sin que este siquiera se sintiese amenazado— ¿Por que les es tan difícil?

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió la conversación. Shoto sintió un liquido rojizo sobre su mejilla, sangre. No era suya. Los alumnos y Aizawa notaron rápidamente de donde provenía ese sonido, voltearon sus cabezas en dirección a los restos de las furgonetas donde uno de los matones con un pasamontañas se había bajado y tenía una pistola apuntando contra ellos, gracias al vapor que salía del cañón fue fácil determinar que acababa de disparar. Solo había una persona que no se inmutó para nada.

-Solo intento ser una buena persona.—Harvey fue lo suficientemente veloz como para poner delante del rostro del joven Todoroki la palma de su mano izquierda completamente quemada interceptando la trayectoria de esa peligrosa bala y logrando salvarlo. Parecía que no sentía dolor por el proyectil que estaba incrustado en su sangrante mano.

Aizawa actuó rápidamente y dirigió esas enredaderas hacia la peligrosa arma del matón, quitandosela de las manos de inmediato. Usualmente la reacción de los matones acorralados hubiera sido correr o rendirse, pero este no lo hizo. Todo lo contrario, se quedó quito observándolos, como si los desafiara o intentase distraerlos.

-Debemos sacar a los alumnos de aquí.—Comentó Dent mientras se sacaba la bala incrustada en su palma con la mano libre, liberando un gran chorro de sangre, no parecía importarle mucho.

-Llévalos lo más rápido posible. Yo me encargare de él.—Aizawa se puso sus visores encima y las cintas a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar un poco.

-No es él quien me preocupa. —Dent alzó su vista hacia arriba, casi al mismo tiempo que el resto del grupo, escuchando el sonido de unas hélices girando surcando los cielos demasiado cerca de los edificios— Estos tipejos tenían un líder.

Era un helicóptero como los demás sospecharon, mas no esperaron que fuese uno policial descontrolado con un hombre extremadamente gigante y musculoso en uno de sus laterales, atacando violentamente. Esa era la razón por la cual no lo habían visto antes, estaba distrayendo a las autoridades y sus furgonetas aprovechaban la oportunidad para escapar. El vehículo aéreo descontrolado siguió su camino cuando ese monstruo se soltó y dejó caerse desde una gran altura.

-¡Retrocedan!—Gritó Aizawa a sus alumnos al ver lo que iba a suceder. El gigante impactó contra el suelo sobre sus piernas, elevando una gran cantidad de polvo en su lugar y haciendo temblar el pavimento. Cuando el polvo se despejó, pudieron ver claramente la gran figura del hombre musculoso con el pasamontañas con un cráneo de ojos rojos cubriéndole el rostro y con la mochila con intravenosas transportando un liquido verdoso. Midoriya no recordaba verlo con una complexión tan fuerte en el vídeo que se subió a la red.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos hacer nada contra él.—Comentó Dent, intentando apaciguar a los alumnos, quien no parecían tener miedo en la presencia del sujeto, sino preocupación por averiguar su próximo movimiento.

El sujeto observó al grupo de héroes con atención por unos segundos, Aizawa ya estaba en posición defensiva en caso de que el villano decidiese atacar, lo cual no hizo pues ahora plantó la mirada en el único matón que quedaba de pie y desarmado, luego observó la gran muralla de hielo que bloqueaba el camino. Parecía que había deducido rápidamente que es lo que había sucedido.

Sin decir palabra alguna, y asustando un poco al matón que se apartó de su camino, tomó uno de los barrotes traseros de una de las furgonetas estrelladas con ambos brazos. Pudieron ver como es que con esfuerzo tiró con fuerza y giró sobre su sitio varias veces con el gran vehículo en sus manos, la manera en que lo hacía con tanta facilidad inspiró un asombro en el corazón de todos los presentes. Varios pedazos comenzaron a salir disparados desde la furgoneta, pero no hicieron daño alguno. En un momento determinado, el hombre musculoso soltó el vehículo y lo lanzó por encima del muro de hielo, llegando hacia el cielo y perdiéndose. Probablemente habían hombres inconscientes dentro, ese desgraciado era capaz de matar a sus propios subordinados solo para cumplir con su objetivo.

No les prestaba atención a los mirones, simplemente se centró en volver a lanzar por los aires a la otra furgoneta. Aizawa sabía bien lo que significaba esto, tenía que detenerlo.

-¡Dent! ¡Llévate a los alumnos de aquí! ¡Ahora! —Fue lo ultimo que dijo el tutor antes de lanzarse al ataque contra ese sujeto musculoso.

Por un momento, Harvey levantó su brazo derecho en su dirección, como si intentase detenerlo. Mas algo en su interior le dijo que no lo haga, que lo dejase ir, que dejase que enfrentara al sujeto musculoso y peligroso.

-¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Intentó dirigir a los alumnos, no le prestaron mucha atención pues se centraban en la pelea y no obedecían a Harvey.

Aizawa intentó usar su Quirk para quitarle esa habilidad de fuerza que tenía al matón, esperando sorprenderlo con las cintas de su cuello enredando ambos brazos. Confiaba en que no se esperase este ataque. Algo salió mal.

Tenía activado su Quirk, se suponía que el de su rival desapareciera, por el contrario, al sentir las cintas enredándose en sus brazos el matón las sujeto con firmeza y las uso en contra del mismo Aizawa, atraiéndolo hacia él con violencia. Su fuerza no tenía nada que ver con su Quirk.

Shota sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho, producto de la gran bota izquierda que se había impactado ahí gracias a la fuerza del atacante misterioso, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros arrastrando su espalda en el suelo. Aizawa sintió como es que todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, se tenía que levantar rápidamente y esquivar el fuerte golpe que casi le da de lleno, terminando en el suelo y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Tenía suerte de que la gran musculatura del sujeto era señal de que no podía moverse muy rápido.

Pero no podía hacer nada si no encontraba alguna debilidad en su actual oponente. El gigante aun tenía el puño sobre el pavimento, dándole la espalda. Aizawa aprovechó para acercarse a toda velocidad e intentar atacar, lamentablemente su recorrido se vio interrumpido por una roca que se dirigía en dirección a su cabeza arrojada por ese atacante con el pasamontañas. Había fallado el ataque original, mas consiguió arrancar un pedazo de pavimento para lanzarlo contra su contrincante. Pudo arquear su espalda hacia atrás antes de que el pesado proyectil impactara su rostro. No fue lo suficientemente veloz como para escapar de una segunda patada en el torso departe del gran sujeto, haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente.

Ahora le costaba respirar, esto empeoraba cada vez más. No le había hecho algún daño y este sujeto apenas lo había atacado dos veces y ya sentía que podía desmayarse. Tenía que seguir peleando no importa cuanto costase, la ayuda ya debería estar en camino, necesitaba retener a esta amenaza como sea.

-Bane. —La voz áspera del villano fue de donde provinieron estas palabras— Ese es el nombre del hombre que te matara hoy, EraserHead.

Ambos quedaron uno delante del otro, expectantes ante sus movimientos, desafiándose con la mirada. La tensión aumentaba, el ahora nominado Bane parecía querer adivinar el próximo ataque de Aizawa, este ultimo quería hacer lo mismo. No obstante, Shota sabía bien que no era un idiota, estaba prediciendo sus movimientos, así que tenía que encargarse de que no lo haga.

-Lo dudo mucho. —Respondió antes de correr inmediatamente hacía él. Bane realizó la misma acción. Aizawa sabía bien que este plan podría salir muy mal si no iba al pie de la letra.

Justo a un metro de distancia entre los dos, Aizawa pegó un salto y desenredó la bufanda de cintas de su cuello. El saltó fue lo suficiente mente alto como para pasar por encima de Bane, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente alto como para esquivar sus grandes manos, de eso dependía su elasticidad.

Mientras movía su cuerpo para evitar las poderosas manos, dejó enredadas unas cuantas cintas sobre el rostro del gigante, cegándolo por un momento. Una vez cayó a sus espaldas, mientras que Bane intentaba quitarse las cintas de sus ojos. Podía atacar en ese momento de distracción. Sabía que no era tan fuerte, pero un ataque en el punto preciso podría derribar a cualquiera. Atacó la parte trasera de su rodilla derecha con una patada vertical en seco, que obligó al matón a apoyarse sobre la zona afectada.

-¡Eres escurridizo! —Bane logró arrancarse las pocas cintas que tenía en su rostro e intentó voltear a sus espaldas para atacar a Shota, este ultimo fue lo suficientemente veloz como para hacerse hacia atrás varios pasos y evitar un segundo puñetazo del criminal. El golpe en su pierna no parecía haberle afectado tanto.

Maldijo su suerte, se le acababan las opciones para atacar y su Quirk no parecía tener efecto en él. De repente, Bane levantó ambos puños al aire y los impactó debajo de sus pies, levantando más polvo y cubriéndose por completo. Aizawa pudo predecir que lo usaba para preparar un ataque sorpresa, no se equivocaba.

Aun cuando intentó retroceder más, Bane salió de entre el polvo con toda la intención de darle un puñetazo en todo el rostro. Ya conocía su fuerza, no sabía que es lo que pasaría si el puño llegaba a dar en el lugar que deseaba, probablemente sería inmediatamente noqueado o algo peor. Por lo que pudo escuchar en la noticia de su anterior asalto, este enemigo buscaba algo más que solo golpear héroes y robar dinero, quería dar un mensaje. Al permitir ser vencido, Aizawa sabía que dejaría que lograra su objetivo, no pensaba permitírselo, necesitaba esquivar ese gran puño como sea, o al menos interceptarlo.

Y así fue, justo antes de que el gran puño rozara su rostro, algo lo desvió y evitó un dolor inmenso. Shota pudo ver una imagen que no esperó, Midoriya estaba en el aire junto al rostro del matón con dándole un puñetazo con su brazo derecho en una de sus mejillas y liberando un brillo con unos pocos rayos, acababa de impactar con una gran fuerza. El matón fue derribado y se arrastró hacia un costado unos pocos metros.

-¿¡Siguen aquí!? —Aizawa volteó su mirada a su grupo de alumnos que ahora venía hacia ellos con toda la intención de ayudar a su maestro, creía que Dent ya se los habría llevado.

-Lo siento profesor, pero no podíamos dejarlo. —Comentó Deku sin dejar de mirar a Bane quien se ponía de pie con toda la intención de contraatacar. Midoriya sabía bien que esto usar el One For All Full Cowl al 5% no sería suficiente para vencer a un sujeto tan grande y fuerte, pero al menos le harían algo de daño.

-¡Mocoso entrometido! —El gran Bane fue corriendo directo a ellos, y aunque no era demasiado rápido como para alcanzarlos de inmediato, ni Shota ni Deku se hicieron a un lado para esquivar su ataque, como si lo estuviesen esperando.

Aizawa hubiese preferido de que se apartaran de ese lugar, aunque sabía bien que no era la primera amenaza que afrontaban de frente, no estaba del todo seguro de que lo que estuviesen por hacer funcionaría. Por otro lado, no es como si tuviese muchas opciones para salir de esta.

Justo cuando el hombre musculoso estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de ellos, Izuku y Shota se hicieron a un lado en direcciones contrarias, dejando pasar una gran llama que iba directo hacía el villano. El gigante apenas pudo poner sus dos brazos delante para cubrir su rostro y evitar que absorbiera el daño, en sus brazos quedaron algunas marcas no muy graves. Una vez que el ataque de Todoroki se detuvo, Bane creyó que tenía una oportunidad para atacar.

Cuando quiso volver a la carga ahora contra el muchacho con la cicatriz en el rostro, alguien más lo interrumpió. Sintió un ardor intenso en el lado izquierda de su rostro, por encima de su ojo, por lo cual tuvo que sobarse la zona afectada para alejar el extraño liquido que lo causaba. Mina conseguía deslizarse con facilidad a su alrededor gracias a que segregaba el liquido ácido que le permitía movilizarse mucho más rápido, atacaba con ese mismo ácido a los brazos y piernas esperando hacerle algún daño.

La confianza de que ese gran gigante no pudiese atacarla se veía reflejada en su rostro con una sonrisa desafiante. Bane no era estúpido, sentía gracias al dolor el patrón de movimiento de quien la atacaba, ni siquiera tuvo que aclarar su vista para golpearla, o al menos rozarle y obligarla a perder el equilibrio. Mina cayó e intentó reincorporarse rápidamente, Bane aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar golpearle con una derecha letal.

-¡Muévete! —Gritó Kirishima antes de endurecer sus brazos y su torso, empujando a Mina hacía un lado y tomando su lugar, recibiendo el impactó de lleno. La gran fuerza de Bane lo expulsó directo hacia el lado lateral de un auto estacionado, destrozando sus puertas, pero el muchacho no estaba malherido. Por el contrario, Bane sintió que algo se fracturaba en su mano— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Dijo desafiante el muchacho pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-¡Muere! —El gigante sintió un segundo golpe letal en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, más que nada era por una explosión liberada por un muchacho rubio que no podía esperar para acabar con el criminal. Ya que Bakugo aun se encontraba en el aire, Bane creyó que podría capturarlo, este ultimo pudo predecir su movimiento y lanzó una explosión debajo de él para impulsarse por encima del atacado, esquivando su contraataque.

El rubio cayó a sus espaldas, y liberó dos explosiones de ambas palmas que cubrieron por completo la retaguardia de Bane, hiriéndolo. Bakugo no quiso terminar de atacar ahí, se dirigió directo hacia la zona trasera de la rodilla izquierda de Bane para atacar con otra explosión. No fue el único que tuvo esta idea.

Iida se acercó a toda velocidad haciendo uso de su motor para atacar con una patada letal en la zona trasera de la rodilla derecha del monstruo, era el momento de vengar a aquellos héroes que cayeron por sus manos. La gran figura se arrodilló, siendo incapaz de soportar su propio peso. Tenya tenía otra idea, y necesitaba la ayuda de dos de sus compañeras. A toda velocidad se dirigió hacia Ochako y Yaoyorozu que observaban la acción desde una distancia segura mientras que Bakugo seguía atacando con explosiones por todo el cuerpo a Bane.

-¡Ochako, Momo! ¡Necesito su ayuda para esto! ¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamó el joven con lentes una vez que se acercó a ellas, solo fueron necesarios diez segundos para explicarles su plan rápidamente, y las muchachas no dudaron en ayudar. Rápidamente, cada una tomó un brazo del joven Iida y este las llevó delante de un cubierto Bane, quien no podía ser capaz de atacar a Bakugo por lo que decidió cubrirse con sus propios brazos.

Podían actuar ahora.

Momo rápidamente logró sacar dos grandes redes de ambas palmas de sus manos lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir todo el cuerpo del villano, Ochako tocó con ambas manos uno de sus brazos y activó su Quirk mientras el cruel contrincante se sacudía como podía para sacarse las redes de encima.

De repente, Bane comenzó a sentir mucho más ligero que antes, y todo comenzaba a girar con lentitud, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Cuando pudo deshacerse de las redes que lo cubrían, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba flotando por encima del suelo y solo se elevaba más y más. Estaba indefenso allá arriba y sin la posibilidad de moverse a su voluntad.

Un par de alumnos tenían una idea para finalmente acabar con él. Izuku sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Ochako se agotara y dejara caer al sujeto gigante, rápidamente se dirigió con Rikido a una zona un poco más alejada frente a Bane.

-¡Asegúrate de darle un buen golpe! —Dijo Rikido antes de tomar a Izuku por su espalda con ambos brazos y prepararse para arrojarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¡Eso espero! —Midoriya fue lanzado con fuerza en dirección al desprotegido Bane, centrando el 10% del One For All Full Cowl en su brazo derecho, esperando impactar en su torso y terminar con él de una buena vez. Surco el aire con velocidad y alzó su brazo para darle con todo el poder que concentraba, Bane se dio cuenta de esto y se deshizo de la red con toda la fuerza que tenía rasgándola y liberándose.

Por un instante, Deku notó como es que algunas intravenosas de la mochila del enemigo transportaron un liquido verde a su brazo derecho, el cual por algún motivo parecía volverse más grande. Justo un momento antes de que ambos puñetazos impactasen en el aire, Midoriya comprendió porque el Quirk de su tutor no afectaba al rival, no tenía uno.

El choque entre ambos poderosos puños fue suficiente como para hacer retroceder al estudiante a héroe y al villano, a su vez Ochako no pudo resistir cargar más al gigante y lo soltó, quien cayó casi al mismo tiempo que Midoriya al suelo, solo que este liberó una gran nube de polvo que cubrió toda la calle gracias a la altura.

Los estudiantes involucrados no eran capaces de ver por donde se movía ese gigante, a pesar de su tamaño, era muy sigiloso. Pero había una persona que quizás podría advertir a sus compañeros sobre los movimientos de Bane.

Jirou no lo pensó dos veces y conectó sus audífonos al suelo cubriendo sus ojos para que el polvo no le afectara del todo. Podía escuchar claramente donde estaban posicionados sus compañeros, algunos murmuraban cosas para alentarse a sí mismos, y solo uno de ellos lanzaba maldiciones por no poder acabar con el criminal que estaba a su lado y no se percataba de él.

-¡A tu derecha, Bakugo! —Gritó, esperando a que el muchacho reaccionara. Así fue, el rubio inmediatamente liberó una explosión que le dio de lleno a Bane, quien tuvo que huir de ahí dando grandes pasos esperando perder a quien quiera que lo atacase. No se percataba de que se acercaba a una amenaza mayor— ¡Tokoyami, izquierda!

El mencionado sabía bien que hacer, invocó a su compañero Dark Shadow, quien al estar cubierto por el polvo también evitaba que la luces lo debilitasen. La gran sombra liberó un gran golpe en la dirección indicada, en todo el lugar se escuchó un fuerte quejido y algo pesado caer al suelo.

Poco a poco el polvo fue dispersándose dejando que todos los presentes pudiesen ver la escena con claridad, y a un debilitado Bane tendido de espaldas en el suelo. Lo habían logrado, habían detenido al líder de una banda criminal. Los alumnos podían escuchar a las sirenas de las patrullas policiales acercándose a lo lejos, parecía que todo iba a salir bien.

Los alumnos de la Clase 1-A se reunieron y con alegría comenzaron a celebrar, no todos los días tenían la oportunidad de vencer a un enemigo tan letal como ese tal Bane quien fue capaz de acabar con un grupo entero de héroes. Los alumnos se sentían satisfechos con su resultado, felicitándose los unos a los otros, casi sin creer que habían podido con este reto.

-¡Estuviste increíble, Midoriya!

-No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda, Rikido. ¡Iida! ¡Eso que hiciste con Ochako y Yaoyorozu fue genial!

-Gracias, Midoriya, creo que todos hicimos un buen trabajo.

-¡Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido! ¡Si trabajamos todos juntos podríamos ser invencibles!

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo, Ochako. Pero, tengo que admitir que todos juntos hacemos un buen equipo.

-¡Sí! ¡Seríamos imparables!

-¿Mineta? ¿Donde se supone que estabas tú?

-¡Con Koda! ¡Estuvimos dándoles apoyo moral todo el tiempo! ¿No es cierto?

-¡Oye Kirishima! ¡Gracias por lo de antes!

-De nada, Mina. Podría haber sido un feo golpe si lo hubieses recibido directamente, no te preocupes por mí, no dolió en absoluto.

Aizawa y Dent observaban desde la distancia como es que los alumnos conversaban alegremente acerca de su reciente victoria, uno al lado del otro, sin intercambiar palabras. El ambiente ya no era tenso entre ninguno de los dos, y aunque a Shota le costase admitirlo, Harvey hizo bien en dejar que los alumnos atacasen a Bane.

-¿Como esta esa mano? —Preguntó Aizawa de brazos cruzados refiriéndose a la herida de bala que se había producido cuando Dent protegió a Todoroki de una muerte casi segura.

-Aun sangrando, pero ya no tanto como antes. No duele si es lo que te preocupa, hace tiempo perdí la sensibilidad en este lado de mi cuerpo. —El mencionado comenzó a observar la palma de su mano izquierda.

-Deberías ir a un hospital, podría infectarse.

-La moneda dijo que estaría bien, y como pudimos ver, no se equivoca. —Mostró una sonrisa amable al profesor.

-¿La moneda te dijo que dejaras que los alumnos atacasen a Bane? —Aizawa no podía mentir, todo salió bien esa noche, Dent no se equivocó.

-No, eso fue decisión propia. No había necesidad alguna de lanzar la moneda, estaba seguro de que serían capaces de acabar con ese extraño sujeto. Escuche que habían enfrentado amenazas mayores antes, y supuse que podrían acabar con esta.

-No te equivocaste. Han mejorado mucho, podría decirse que yo solo estorbe en su lucha contra Bane.

-No creo que sea necesariamente que... —Harvey no pudo continuar, uno de los alumnos se acercó a él, claro que lo reconocía gracias a la cicatriz en su rostro— Joven Shoto.

-Profesor Dent. Quería agradecerle por lo que hizo antes. —Su rostro se mostraba igual de serio que antes, aunque su voz ya no expresaba desconfianza. Todoroki había extendido su brazo izquierdo, esperando que Harvey lo estrechara con su izquierda también. Al principio Dent no entendió muy bien, puesto a que no quería manchar de sangre la mano de Shoto, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos entendió lo que quería hacer.

-Es mi deber como tu profesor, joven Shoto. —Al estrechar las manos, Harvey pudo ver como es que algo de vapor se liberaba de estas. Una vez que el saludo se terminó y volvió a observar la herida, pudo ver como es que la herida había cicatrizado y ya no sangraba gracias al calor que liberó Todoroki. Sin decir nada más, Shoto se retiró para dejarlos conversar.

-Si el Director te dice algo, intentare apaciguarle. —Comentó Aizawa.

-Gracias. —Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en la mitad del rostro de Dent, y liberó un largo suspiro. Parecía que al final no lo iban a tratar como un monstruo.

-¡Hey! ¡Bakugo! ¡No te acerques demasiado! —Exclamó Kirishima al ver que su amigo rubio se dirigía al inconsciente Bane.

-¡Esta basura creyó que podía vencerme! ¡El muy idiota en verdad creyó que podía ganarme! —Se mofaba del rival caído, aunque esta no era la única razón por la cual se acercaba. Había estado atento al enfrentamiento que tuvieron y también pudo notar como es que esa extraña mochila en su espalda transportaba un liquido hacia sus brazos y piernas— Vamos a ver que es lo que eres en realidad...

No pudo acercarse demasiado, observó como es que el sujeto intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad. Todos los alumnos se pusieron en posiciones defensivas en caso de que tuvieran que volver a pelear, pero el tal Bane se veía demasiado agotado como para seguir combatiendo, y además escuchaba a las patrullas policiales acercándose. Comenzaba a murmurar unas cosas y el liquido de su mochila volvió a ser transportado a sus músculos.

Su musculatura y tamaño aumentaba, a cada segundo se veía mucho más grande y con una complexión más fuerte, podían notar incluso que ese pasamontañas con el cráneo de ojos rojos iba a romperse.

-No voy... —Sus murmureos podían escucharse aun más fuertes, aunque el sujeto no se movía— A ser vencido... —De repente, levantó ambos brazos al aire listo para usar un ultimo recurso— ¡POR UNOS MOCOSOS COMO USTEDES! —E inmediatamente dejó caer dos puños sobre el suelo, liberando una gran explosión de polvo que cubrió varias calles y quizás toda la manzana.

* * *

La distracción del polvo fue suficiente para que el único matón consciente restante que se había escondido debajo de un auto estacionado durante la pelea de Bane con los aspirantes a héroe consiguiese escapar por un callejón despejado, esperando a que ninguno de los presentes notasen su huida.

Se equivocaba.

Sintió un frió abrumador y doloroso en su espalda que lo derribó boca abajo, un peso invadía la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Pudo voltear lo suficiente la cabeza como para ver que un muchacho con una cicatriz en la mitad de su rostro liberaba una extraña escarcha blanca en su mano derecha en su dirección, lo estaba congelando. Por la expresión sería en su rostro, el matón creyó que no intentaba capturarlo, sino que intentaba matarlo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! —El frío invadía sus huesos y lo hacía experimentar un dolor increíble—¡Espera, espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! —Estaba sufriendo.

-Dime quien es ese tal Bane, que es lo que quieren, que buscan. ¿Por que quiere mandar un mensaje? —No se detenía.

-¡No sé nada de eso! ¡Lo juro! ¡Él solo nos contrata y nosotros solo recibimos un porcentaje de las ganancias! ¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Para, por favor!

-Dame algo útil. —No paraba ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo. A pesar de los gritos de sufrimiento y dolor del criminal que probablemente había arrebatado muchas vidas solo por un puñado de dinero.

-¡Es todo lo que sé! ¡Lo juro! ¡Pero sé de alguien que lo sabe todo! ¡Él te puede decir que esta sucediendo! ¡Detente!

-Dime su nombre, antes de que me enoje. —El criminal comenzaba a temblar, su aliento era muy visible, sentía que iba a morir.

-¡Es un informante! ¡No sé donde esta! ¡Pero él te puede decir todo! ¡Por favor! ¡Para!

-DÍMELO. —Shoto encendió su lado izquierdo, prendiendo algo de llamas en su brazo.

-¡Whiskey! ¡Lo conocemos como Whiskey!

* * *

 _Próximo capitulo:_  
 ** _¡Amenaza Whiskey!_**


	3. ¡Amenaza Whiskey!

**¡Amenaza Whiskey!**

-¿¡Es cierto!? ¿¡Vencieron ustedes solos a ese sujeto musculoso!? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Sero, tan asombrado como el resto de los compañeros que no asistió a las clases nocturnas. Aunque ya sabían que esto era verdad, querían escuchar la versión de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, no lo vencimos exactamente.—Dijo Midoriya rascándose la cabeza, y riendo un poco— Creo que el sujeto no estaba preparado para recibir tanta resistencia.

-Estoy seguro de que ese tipejo estará completamente enojado por haberle arruinado su estúpido robo. —Comentó Bakugo robándose la atención de sus compañeros mostrando una sonrisa sádica con sus ojos expresando ira desde su asiento— Si se cruza de nuevo en mi camino, no dudare en acabar con él.

-Me gustaría haber estado ahí, los podría haber ayudado. —Asui se unió a la conversación.

Todos conversaban acerca de opciones alternas que podrían haber tomado para vencer al villano, sobre que podría suceder si se enfrentaba contra aquellos alumnos que no asistieron a las clases nocturnas, y si podrían haberlo capturado antes de que consiguiese escapar.

-Oh, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Que sucederá con el profesor Dent? —Preguntó Kirishima extrañado por no haberlo visto durante toda la mañana.

-El ataque de Bane no fue su responsabilidad, pero pudo haberse evitado si no hubiésemos tenido esas clases nocturnas. —Respondió Tokoyami sentado sobre el escritorio de su asiento, en tono tranquilo— Probablemente haya sido suspendido.

-Pero fue él quien consiguió detener esa bala del matón y salvó a Todoroki. ¿Eso no contaría para algo? —Jirou parecía querer abogar por el profesor nuevo.

-No se veía como si el profesor Aizawa lo apoyara mucho. —Mina tenía ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se veía despreocupada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por que All Might no apareció para detener a ese villano? ¡Quizás podríamos haberlo capturado con su ayuda! —Mineta pasó por alto el hecho de que no había ayudado mucho durante el combate con ese matón.

Mientras sus compañeros discutían acerca de lo que debería suceder con el profesor Dent, él pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido la anterior noche sentado en su asiento, con ambos codos sobre el escritorio y las dos manos por debajo de su mentón, en silencio. La anterior noche le sacó información a un matón mucho más rápido de lo que podrían hacerlo unos oficiales de policía, y si lo que decía era verdad, necesitaba actuar de inmediato. No era cuestión de demostrarle algo a alguien, no quería destacar por resolver un crimen en el cual no tenía mucho que ver, era por otra razón. Si quería actuar rápido, necesitaba algo de ayuda. Tenía que convencer a sus compañeros de que lo ayudasen, para atrapar a ese matón necesitaría todo el apoyo posible, y sus compañeros eran las únicas personas confiables que conocía.

-¿Todoroki? —La voz de Iida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo al mundo real. El joven de anteojos había notado como es que la mirada de Shoto se había quedado fija en la nada y con un ceño fruncido— ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. —El mencionado se puso de pie y procedió a caminar a través del aula en dirección a la pizarra. Tenya no pudo evitar pensar de que el muchacho recordaba lo que hizo el profesor Dent la anterior noche y lo que hizo para salvarlo de una grave herida en el cráneo, quizás se sentía mal por eso.

Todoroki se robó la atención de todos atravesando en medio de ellos y colocándose delante, no era necesario que alzara la voz para saber que necesitaba que lo escucharan.

-Tengo que decirles algo. —El muchacho hablaba en serio, los semblantes de los alumnos se petrificaron por un instante, preocupados por lo que iba a salir de la boca de uno de los más callados del salón— Uno de los ladrones que vencimos anoche me dijo algo importante.

Midoriya tragó saliva y Bakugo se levantó de su asiento al escuchar estas palabras.

-Me contó que estaban siendo contratados por ese sujeto, Bane, y que no sabía que es lo que estaban haciendo exactamente. También me dijo que había un informante que podría decirnos todo lo que en realidad sucede en la ciudad con este nuevo villano de la noche anterior.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón de clases.

-Dice que lo conocen como Whiskey.

-¿¡Y que estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos por él! —Exclamó Bakugo liberando pequeñas explosiones de las palmas de sus manos, ansioso por atrapar al criminal que se les escapo de una manera cobarde.

-¡Espera! ¡Cálmate Kacchan! —Izuku parecía intentar tranquilizar al muchacho temperamental que no le hacía mucho caso— ¡Lo que debemos hacer ahora es informarle esto inmediatamente a las autoridades!

-No. —La respuesta seca de Shoto hizo que Izuku dejase de calmar a Bakugo. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Todoroki, era alguien razonable, debía haber un motivo por el cual no deseaba que nadie más se enterase de esto— Quiero que quede entre nosotros, por favor.

-¿Que? ¿Por que dices algo como eso? —Yaoyorozu se veía preocupada, esto no era normal.

-¡Si tenemos información acerca de lo que hace ese matón tenemos que decírselo a las autoridades de inmediato! ¡Ellos sabrán exactamente que hacer! —La preocupación de Iida también era notoria.

-Se enteraran eventualmente, el tipo esta en su custodia, pero tardaran. Quiero resolver esto por mi propia cuenta, y necesito su ayuda. —Sabía que esta no era razón suficiente puesto a que el silencio continuaba, tenía que contarles con detalle— Sospecho de que el encuentro con ese tal Bane la anterior noche no fue una coincidencia, el profesor Dent tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

No era algo que no se les había cruzado por la cabeza, pero al ver al mismo profesor Dent herirse a sí mismo para garantizar la seguridad de uno de sus alumnos este pensamiento se esfumó de inmediato. Shoto fue el único que se atrevió a hacer algo al respecto para descubrir de que se trataba todo esto.

-Lo busqué por internet, y no encontré nada de él. Estoy seguro que con una pinta así no pasaría desapercibido por nadie. —Era algo irónico que el muchacho con una cicatriz en su rostro dijera eso— No quiero decirle esto a nadie más, solo empeorarían las cosas, y es posible que tenga a alguien dentro de las fuerzas policiales ya que nadie ha cuestionado el hecho de que sea un héroe no reconocido y aun así este en la Academia o que justamente tras su llegada este nuevo villano ha empezado a atacar la ciudad.

Muchos intercambiaron miradas serias, esto no era ninguna broma y mucho menos tratándose de Todoroki. Si confiaba en ellos, no podían decepcionarlo, aun si se trataba de romper las reglas.

-¿Por donde empezamos a buscar? —Tokoyami fue quien rompió el silencio.

* * *

Por los pasillos de la Academia se trasladaban tres figuras a sus respectivas aulas donde tenían que dar unas cuantas clases, un par de ellos habían terminado de salir de una junta reciente con el Director.

-Gracias por defenderme, Aizawa. —Dijo Dent casi entre dientes y con la mirada fija al frente.

-No fue un favor. No es justo que todo sea responsabilidad tuya, no sabías que venía ese criminal. —Shota respondió con indiferencia— Tuviste suerte que el Director no haya sido estricto contigo en esta ocasión, pero estoy seguro que si hay una próxima vez también sera la ultima.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Cálmense amigos! ¡Lo que importa es que todo salió bien! —El musculoso y alegre All Might trataba de calmar las aguas colocando una mano en el hombro de sus colegas, intentando que toda la tensión bajase— ¡La seguridad de los alumnos siempre es lo más importante, y creo que les hemos enseñado a defenderse bien! ¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Como va esa mano, Dent?

El héroe señaló a la herida vendada del mencionado.

-No es tan grave gracias al joven Todoroki, podría haberse infectado o puesto peor. Creo que en un par de semanas ya debo estar mejor, solo no tengo que forzar demasiado esta mano. Tener gran falta de sensibilidad en mi lado izquierdo tiene sus ventajas.

-Fue algo arriesgado, pero gracias a eso nuestro alumno no salio herido, o algo peor.—Harvey notó algo en el tono de voz de Aizawa.

-¿Nuestro? Creí que serías mucho más receloso con esos muchachos.

-Has demostrado que velas por su seguridad primero. Eso es suficiente para mí, aunque aun no apruebo del todo tus métodos.

All Might soltó una larga carcajada amistosa palpando las espaldas de ambos profesores serios.

-¡Sabía que lograrían ser grandes amigos! —Era una exageración.

En ese instante, Aizawa notó como es que un par de profesores más se acercaban a ellos por el mismo pasillo yendo a sus respectivas clases. Eran Midnight y Present Mic, quienes los reconocieron desde la distancia.

-¡Shota! ¡Dent! ¡All Might! ¡Como están! ¡Me entere de todo lo que sucedió anoche! —El rubio escandaloso se veía igual de animado que todos los días— ¡Parece que sus muchachos se encargaron de sacar la basura! ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Supieron que hacer y aportar de una forma u otra, están bien. —Contestó el maestro desalineado.

-¿Es en serio? ¿No te sorprende para nada que hayan vencido a uno de los criminales más peligrosos actualmente? —Preguntó Midnight algo extrañada y con una mano sobre la cintura.

-No lo subestimaron, esa fue la clave para vencerlo, atacaron con todo lo que tenían y fácilmente lo derrotaron. Aunque me hubiese gustado que lo capturaran para que todos estos crímenes se detuviesen de una vez. —Quien contestó ahora fue Harvey— Nuestros comentarios con la policía no servirán de mucho para atraparlo, dudo que haya otra oportunidad como esa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, los alumnos fueron capaces de vencerlo trabajando en equipo. Pero ahora ese criminal lo sabe, no dejara que se junten otra vez para acabarlo. Por lo que pude ver en la televisión e Internet, es muy violento. —Aizawa también comentaba esto en un tono serio.

-¿Quieren decir que este sujeto volverá por ellos? ¿Querrá vengarse? —Aunque All Might seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro, la preocupación se podía notar en su voz y por unas cuantas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente.

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero si es listo, esperara un par de meses antes de volver a atacar. Confío en que su ego sea lo suficientemente grande como para no volver a mostrarse tras sufrir una derrota así. —Lo que Shota decía era algo demasiado grave como para ignorarse.

-¿Haremos algo al respecto? —Present Mic ya no se veía tan alegre.

-¿Que podemos hacer? La policía no desperdiciara sus unidades en ser la escolta de unos muchachos, y dudo mucho que eso pueda hacer algo para detener a ese Bane. —Terminó por decir Harvey.

El ambiente se había cargado de tensión. Era verdad cada cosa, un criminal que era capaz de terminar con un grupo de héroes profesionales si tenía tiempo para planear su jugada era peligroso si resultaba ser tan vengativo como sospechaban. Al interferir en los planes de Bane, los alumnos de la Clase 1-A se habían ganado su odio.

* * *

Fue pura coincidencia o quizás algo ya premeditado por alguien que Tenya haya tenido la misma tarjeta que tenía el nombre y la dirección del mencionado por Todoroki, ese tal Whiskey. Iida recién lo recordó mientras aun estaban acordando quien debería ir a charlar con él cuando lo encontrasen. Pero decir que conocía al sujeto animaría a sus compañeros para que fueran en su búsqueda, y sabía muy bien que eso no podría terminar bien, no quería que se arriesgaran al peligro ahora que acababan de salir ilesos de otro. O al menos, no quería que pelearan.

-¡Lo conozco! —Exclamó el joven de anteojos poniéndose de pie, levantando una pequeña tarjeta en su brazo izquierdo y llamando la atención de sus compañeros— ¡Lo encontré ayer en el hospital! ¡Estaba perdido! ¡Me dio su tarjeta de presentación!

Casi todos abrieron sus ojos más de lo que estaban cuando lo escucharon.

-¿Es de verdad? ¿Lo encontraste ayer? —Bakugo se veía algo escéptico.

-¿Como es? ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? ¿Donde esta? —Las preguntas bombardeadas por Sero, Kaminari y Kirishima no se hicieron esperar.

-Era un hombre alto, llevaba un sombrero, tenía jeans azules y un chaleco del mismo color, usaba largas botas marrones. Me preguntó si ese era el hospital que buscaba en un papel que tenía consigo, cuando le respondí me agradeció entregándome esta tarjeta de presentación. Tiene anotado una dirección, creo que puedo ir a verlo.

-¿Parecía un vaquero? —Sero se rascaba la cabeza, algo extrañado.

-Sería peligroso si fueras solo, Tenya. —Comentó Midoriya— Creo que deberíamos ir contigo.

-¿No sería peligroso? Podría huir si nos viera llegar. —Mineta no estaba de acuerdo con ir directo hacia ese informante que probablemente sabía todo acerca de los asuntos criminales en la ciudad, le parecía increíble que ninguno de sus otros compañeros se viese asustado.

-No se refiere a que vayamos todos. —Continuó Shouji— Unos cuantos deberíamos ir con el como respaldo en caso de que algo saliese mal.

-Sí. Y también pienso que deberían ir aquellos que no son tan... —Izuku no pudo terminar la oración, no hallaba la palabra adecuada para que ninguno de sus compañeros se ofendiera.

-¿Impopulares? Eso sera un problema. —Bakugo fue quien terminó la oración con indiferencia.

-¿Que? ¿Impopulares? ¿Fue eso lo que quisiste decir, Deku? —Ochako se dirigió al mencionado quien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y con seriedad.

-Todos nosotros enfrentamos a villanos antes, y estoy seguro de que ya han escuchado de nosotros, sobretodo con el evento que tuvimos donde la mayoría de nosotros ingreso al Torneo del festival. —Tokoyami seguía con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, intentando aportar al plan también y pensando en que podían hacer.

-Supongo que sería buena idea que vayan aquellos que no destacaron mucho durante el festival. —Muchos parecían aprobar lo que Asui propuso, exceptuando a a Bakugo y Kirishima.

-¿Quieres que los más débiles vayan a un lugar peligroso? No creo que puedan salir ilesos si es que no van con alguien fuerte. —El rubio cruzaba los brazos y alzaba la voz.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bakugo, aunque yo lo diría de una forma menos grosera. —Kirishima se rascaba la cabeza mientras recibía una mirada algo molesta de su amigo— Opino que debo ir yo, no creo destacar demasiado ya que no llegué siquiera a las finales del torneo en el festival deportivo. Y además, sería un buen apoyo si es que algo saliese mal.

-Creo que es una buena idea. Propongo que Tsuyu y Shouji también vayan. —Corroboró Tokoyami— Ambos no llegaron al torneo, pero se adaptan fácilmente a casi cualquier tipo de combate si es que llega a haber uno.

-No tengo problema con eso, sé defenderme bien.—Respondió la muchacha rana con su dedo indice por debajo de su mentón.

-No creo que yo pueda, destaco demasiado, estoy seguro de que llamaría la atención. —Dijo Shouji.

-¿Con dos ya sería suficiente? —Preguntó Mina.

-¿Dos? ¡Espero que me estés contando a mí también en lugar de la chica rana! ¡Yo también iré!—Bakugo comenzaba a impacientarse, mas fue ignorado por la mayoría de sus compañeros, menos por Kirishima e Izuku.

-Creo que podría ir. Estoy seguro que no me recordarán del festival, renuncie a mi puesto después de todo. —Ojiro se proponía a sí mismo. Nadie se opuso y aceptaron su inclusión en el grupo que iría a ver a ese supuesto informante.

-El sujeto me conoce, creo que si voy yo se sentirá menos amenazado. —Informó Iida.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, nadie se oponía a la idea de que fueran ellos cuatro quienes fueran a visitar al extraño tipo que Iida conoció, excepto Bakugo quien seguía protestando, y Mineta que no se atrevía a hablar.

-¡Que yo iré! ¡Dejen de ignorar lo que digo! —Estallaba en cólera.

-Fuiste el ganador del Torneo en el festival, destacarás demasiado. —Asui respondió por todos.

-Y además, con ese temperamento es demasiado arriesgado que vayas.—Jirou comentó esto con una mano sobre la boca, pero lo dijo tan fuerte que el protestante fue capaz de escucharla.

-¿Cuando lo haremos? —La pregunta de Aoyama fue inmediatamente respondida con una total determinación por Todoroki

-Después de clases, esta tarde.

* * *

El Bar era un lugar de mal agüero, se podía ver desde la distancia que la gente que iba ahí no era gente de bien, probablemente todos los que iban al sitio habían pasado por la cárcel en algún momento de su vida. Sí, definitivamente iban a destacar, no importaba si usaban ropa casual, los cuatro muchachos eran demasiado civilizados para ese sitio. El gran grupo de la Clase 1-A estaban reunidos en la calle contraria a su objetivo.

Esperaban de que sus amigos no tuviesen que usar sus habilidades para hacer hablar a ese supuesto informante. Todos usaban ropa casual para intentar pasar desapercibidos de miradas de los transeúntes, aunque algunos lo hacían debido a sus marcas o contextura física. Kirishima, Iida, Tsuyu y Ojiro recibían algunas indicaciones finales por parte de sus compañeros.

-Si algo sale mal, pueden usar estas radios que hice para comunicarse con nosotros. Sé que es algo anticuado pero es una de las maneras más rápidas de saber que es lo que esta pasando ahí dentro. —Momo le entregó el mencionado objeto al presidente de la clase, el cual lo tomó inmediatamente.

-Es un lugar peligroso por lo que veo. Mantengan la guardia en alto en todo momento, puede que nos metemos en bastantes problemas por hacer esto. —Dijo Todoroki, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar donde entraría el grupo.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo en hacer esto, definitivamente prefiero que le avisen algo a las autoridades. La única razón por la cual los acompaño es porque quiero evitar un conflicto directo, no hay necesidad de llegar a los golpes para conseguir algo de información. —Comentó Iida en un tono serio.

-Lo comprendo. —Respondió Shoto.

-Hey, tengan algo de confianza en nosotros. Somos un buen equipo, estoy seguro de que podremos con esto. —Kirishima tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, inspiraba confianza a sus compañeros e intentaba darles ánimos.

-Sí, Kirishima tiene razón, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Han mejorado mucho y si conseguimos sacar información de este sujeto podríamos dar con el paradero de Bane. —Izuku se veía determinado también y esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Sea quien sea ese tal Whiskey, estoy segura de que no podrá causarles ningún problema! ¡Animo! —Ochako también estaba animando al equipo dispuesto a ingresar al lugar de mala muerte.

-¡Prometo que no los decepcionaremos! —Exclamó Iida con un puño en alto y ahora sonriendo.

-¿Crees que el sujeto te reconocerá, Tenya? —Preguntó Tokoyami— Solo te pregunto una dirección y te dio su tarjeta, seguro que hace eso con muchas personas.

-Eso espero. No se veía como un mal tipo, pero si es informante de ese tal Bane, es porque seguramente sabe actuar muy bien como alguien inocente. —Ahora se dirigió hacía sus compañeros que lo acompañarían— Sugiero ser yo quien hable con él primero, los desconocidos podrían resultar una amenaza para él.

-Concuerdo, nosotros podríamos observar desde la distancia sin llamar la atención. —Comentó Ojiro.

-Bien, creo que ya esta decidido lo que vamos a hacer. Si nadie tiene algo más que agregar, podemos empezar con esto. —Concluyó Todoroki. El grupo de infiltrados se despidió del resto de sus amigos y comenzaron cruzar la calle, mientras que los restantes les mandaban ánimos desde la distancia.

-Sera mejor que nos preparemos para lo peor. —Dijo Bakugo de repente, cruzando los brazos y hablando directamente con Todoroki.

-Lo sé. —Respondió con total serenidad Shoto, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño grupo que se alejaba poco a poco y cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Que? ¿De verdad creen que no conseguirán la información?—Preguntó Ochako, se preocupaba de que ni Bakugo o Todoroki tuvieran confianza en el grupo que ingresó al bar. No fue necesario de que alguno respondiese, Midoriya se adelantó.

-No es eso, Ochako. —Observó a su compañera con algo de seriedad— Aun si el informante no los reconoce, ese tal Bane podría estar muy cerca de aquí o alguno de sus matones. Debemos tener mucho cuidado y tener los ojos muy bien abiertos.

Una calma total fue lo primero que se sintió tras las palabras de Izuku, todos sabían muy bien lo que estaban arriesgando tan solo por descubrir que es lo que hacía un criminal sin Quirk en su ciudad, cosa de la que se podrían encargar muy bien los héroes profesionales. Esto era una locura total.

Mientras los restantes de la Clase 1-A esperaban a que los muchachos que se dirigían al Bar salieran con la información que necesitaban, el mismo grupo de cuatro personas tenían su propio plan para actuar. Iida les daba unas cuantas observaciones finales antes de ingresar al lugar.

-Deberíamos mezclarnos entre ellos. Creo que es conveniente que Ojiro y Tsuyu se queden atrás mientras que Kirishima este junto a mí en caso de que el sujeto decida realizar un acto agresivo. ¿Están de acuerdo?—Los estudiantes asintieron, sabiendo que esta sería una operación peligrosa.

-Estoy seguro de que nos reiremos de esto algún día, espero. —Dijo Kirishima tragando algo de saliva, y abriendo la puerta que les permitiría el acceso.

Cuando los cuatro alumnos estuvieron dentro, fue fácil notar como es que docenas de miradas se posaban en ellos por un breve instante, pues eran los únicos jóvenes que se veían decentes en el establecimiento. La música proveniente de una rocola antigua pausó por un instante, los hombres que jugaban a arrojarle cuchillos a la diana ya no lo hacían más, los borrachos dejaron de tomar la cerveza de sus grandes vasos de vidrio, e incluso el barman se había detenido en su labor. Los muchachos se petrificaron por unos momentos antes de que todos los presentes volvieran a sus asuntos ignorándolos por completo al cabo de unos segundos, debería haber por lo menos unos veinte.

-¿Creen que nos reconocieron? —Preguntó Tsuyu bajando la voz un poco.

-Espero que no, porque si lo hicieron, podrían estar organizándose ahora mismo para acabar con nosotros. No es que me guste pensar eso. —Contestó Ojiro mirando a sus alrededores.

-No, definitivamente notaron nuestra entrada. Era absurdo pensar de que no se darían cuenta de nuestra presencia, o simplemente nos están ignorando, o están demasiado seguros de que si les causamos algún problema seremos algo fácil de manejar. —Iida dirigió su mirada hacia alguna mesa desocupada donde sus amigos pudieran vigilar mientras él conversaba con el informante. Encontró una lo suficientemente cerca a ellos— Ojiro y Tsuyu, siéntense ahí. Kirishima y yo iremos a conversar con ese informante.

Los mencionados asintieron y obedecieron, tenían que hacer esto aunque se sintieran rodeados por el peligro. Tenya y Kirishima se dirigieron hacía la barra donde se servían varios liquidos y solamente un hombre estaba sentado, era fácil reconocerlo por el gran sombrero de vaquero que tenía encima. Iida pudo saber que era él gracias a que también usaba la misma ropa que llevaba antes. Ambos compañeros se sentaron junto a él, lo más discretamente posible que pudiesen para no asustarle. El vaquero estaba tomando un gran vaso de cerveza en ese momento, y por la forma en la cual se tragaba todo el liquido de un sorbo, pudieron determinar de que tenía demasiada sed.

Por otro lado, el par que fue mandado a sentarse en una mesa algo cercana a los compañeros estudiaban los movimientos que hacían los demás locales, vigilando en caso de que alguno realizara algún acto extraño.

-¿Viste algún movimiento extraño en ellos, Ojiro? —Preguntó Asui, buscando con la mirada alguna señal de peligro, pues no se sentía muy segura en un lugar como ese aun cuando nadie tuviese sus ojos clavados en ellos.

-Lo que me parece extraño es que solo nos hayan prestado atención cuando llegamos, es como si les diera igual que estuviésemos aquí, o que nos estuviesen esperando. No debemos bajar la guardia, esto podría tornarse en una pelea en cualquier momento. —Ojiro también buscaba a su alrededor alguna señal de peligro, pero quien más le preocupaba era el mismo informante, pues notó claramente como es que tenia un gran lazo en el lado derecho de su cinturón. Sabia de que Iida y Kirishima ya se habrían dado cuenta de ello y solo podía confiar en su criterio.

En efecto, ambos jóvenes se acercaron con cuidado y sin hacer movimientos amenazantes hacia el informante. Se sentaron en los asientos siguientes en la barra. El vaquero no parecía prestarles mucha atención. Tenya tragó saliva antes de continuar, no podía perder una oportunidad como esta de conseguir información acerca de Bane. Dependía de esto que pudiesen atraparlo.

-Hey, amigo. ¿Me recuerdas? —Intentaba sonar lo más tranquilo y relajado, Kirishima se dio cuenta de que no mencionó su nombre ni su apellido como era de costumbre para él. El vaquero inmediatamente dio la vuelta hacia el muchacho que lo llamaba, esbozó una gran sonrisa amistosa al reconocerlo.

-¡Amigo mio! ¿Como has estado? —Extendió sus brazos y le dio un abrazo sin levantarse de su asiento, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, como si se tratarán de amigos de toda la vida. Después de la extraña muestra de afectó, el tipo del bigote se fijo que el chico no venía solo.

-Veo que trajiste a un amigo. ¡Es grandioso! Cualquiera que sea amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos. —Ahora se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Kirishima, extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo. Kirishima respondió estrechando su mano y sonriendo también, le era relajante saber que el tipo actuaba despreocupado e inspiraba algo de confianza.

-Un gusto, soy Eijiro Kirishima. —Tenya se percató de que dijo su nombre completo, logró disimular muy bien su nerviosismo como el pelirrojo al notar de que el informante no reaccionaba de mala manera al escuchar el nombre del héroe.

-Muy bien, dejémonos de formalidades y vayamos directo al punto. —El vaquero volvió a su asiento y le pidió al dueño otra cerveza. Por algún motivo, a pesar de que tomase tanto, no olía a alcohol— ¿En que les puedo ayudar jóvenes aspirantes a héroes?

Iida y Kirishima compartieron miradas de sorpresa, creyendo de que habían sido descubiertos. Whiskey los tranquilizó al notar su exaltación.

-Cálmense, no tienen de que preocuparse. Lo sé prácticamente todo sobre esta ciudad y sobre quienes la habitan. No son los primeros héroes que acuden a mí, y espero que no sean los últimos. —Rió fuertemente al decir esto ultimo. Al parecer desconocía que habían enfrentado a Bane previamente, esto podría darles alguna ventaja.

-Vinimos aquí a hablar sobre Bane. —Dijo Iida, frunciendo el ceño e intentando decirlo de la forma más seria posible. Era como si de verdad estuviese interpretando el papel de un héroe corrupto.

-¿Bane? ¿Es eso? Bien, pues pregunten que es lo que quieren saber. —Whiskey continuaba sereno mientras tomaba un largo sorbo del liquido alcohólico. Tenya continuó.

-Queremos trabajar para él, así que necesitamos saber donde se encuentra o como contactarlo. Creemos que podría ser una oportunidad única para nosotros. —Tras lo dicho, el vaquero terminó de beber su cerveza a la par que pedía otra y miró extrañado a Tenya.

-¿Quieren trabajar para él? —Arqueaba la ceja izquierda— ¿Ustedes? ¿Los mismos jóvenes que se enfrentaron a la Liga de Villanos? —Los muchachos tragaron saliva, creyendo que habían sido descubiertos. Iida tuvo que pensar en una excusa rápido.

-Nos dimos cuenta que nuestras familias y nosotros correríamos mucho más peligro si actuamos como héroes, es un riesgo que no querremos correr. Creemos que Bane podría brindarnos la confianza y el anonimato para que nuestros seres queridos no corran ningún peligro. —Sonaba seguro y con determinación, tratando de burlar la mirada dudosa del vaquero.

-Pues supongo que cada uno tiene diferentes motivos para volverse un criminal. —Volvió a tomar otro trago y su actitud relajada regresó— Bane me encarga que le informe todo acerca de lo que sucede en la ciudad por la noche, pero nunca me ha hablado de algún lugar donde se esconda. ¿Entienden? Siempre manda a alguno de sus secuaces para que recaude la información, podría decirle a este que les busque alguna oportunidad de trabajo en su grupo de criminales.

Tenya quería continuar preguntando y sacar más información, mas no tendría que sonar tan desesperado por conocer todas las actividades del peligroso y musculoso criminal.

-¿Entonces tienes que esperar todo el día aquí para que venga un tipo al cual debas informar? —Necesitaba ganarse su confianza primero.

El vaquero negaba con la cabeza.

-No exactamente. Algunas veces el mismo Bane me encarga pequeños trabajos para mantener su estatus de criminal por medio de sus mensajeros. Por ejemplo, ¿Recuerdas que ayer te pregunte el nombre de ese hospital? —Tenya asintió con la cabeza— Era porque ahí tengo a un par de sujetos de los cuales necesitaba algo de información, parece que Bane quiere hacer algo con el lugar. —Iida escuchaba atentamente esto ultimo, si el matón deseaba hacer algo malo en el hospital donde estaba su hermano recuperándose, tendría que actuar.

-¿Y Bane te paga bien? —Preguntó Kirishima, desviando la conversación, sabía que Tenya podría dejarse llevar por el pánico al saber que su hermano estaba en peligro, pero ese no era su objetivo actual. Necesitaban saber donde se encontraba Bane y detenerlo de una buena vez. Para hacerlo, necesitaban pistas.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ese sujeto saca dinero a montones, parece que robaba varios bancos incluso antes de llegar a esta ciudad. —Otra señal, sabían bien que Bane venía de fuera de la ciudad, pero no tenían ni idea de que ya había robado antes. Una apariencia como la suya no se olvidaría fácilmente— Lo que gano no se compara en nada a lo que consiguen los otros.

-¿Otros? —El corazón de Tenya se aceleró un poco, ¿Había otros como Bane?

-Si, un montón de tipos locos como Bane. Tienen una pinta desagradable, en serio.—Whiskey ponía una mueca de espanto en su rostro mientras recordaba a aquellos tipos— Sujetos desquiciados con trajes de payasos, algunos me dan ganas de vomitar. De no ser por este libro olvidaría sus nombre de inmediato.

El adulto sacó un pequeño libro de bolsillo de su abrigo, los alumnos de la UA sabían bien que necesitaban eso, tenía toda la información que necesitaban para terminar con toda la organización criminal de la cual estaba a cargo Bane. Necesitaban encontrar una oportunidad para quitárselo, pero en un lugar rodeados por borrachos y sujetos con mala pinta como ese, no parecía haber muchas posibilidades de escapar ilesos.

De repente, el sujeto se puso de pie junto a su gran vaso en una de sus manos y volviendo a guardar el cuaderno en su bolsillo. Caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar junto a Eijiro, parecía querer conversar con él un poco.

-Escuchen, son buenos muchachos. —Sonreía de manera amable— No creo que de verdad se quieran involucrar con este tal Bane. Ustedes se ven con una pinta de que desean aspirar a algo mucho más grande, este definitivamente no es el mundo al cual ustedes quieren pertenecer, puedo ver la duda en sus miradas. ¿Es lo que quieren de verdad? —Siguió tomando la bebida alcohólica al mismo tiempo en que esperaba una respuesta.

Kirishima intercambió una mirada dudosa con Tenya, creían que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en el organismo del tipo.

-Sí, estamos seguros. —Respondió con firmeza el pelirrojo.

-Que así sea. —El vaquero separó su vaso de sus labios, y lo dejó encima de la mesa, sin soltarlo— ¡Hey! ¡Mikey! ¡Pon mi tema favorito!—El encargado del bar aceptó de buena manera y fue hacia la rocola para cambiar el tema musical. Una melodía country y animada comenzó a sonar— Cada vez que pongo este tema me emocionó.

Desde la distancia, Ojiro y Asui notaban como es que los demás clientes del lugar empezaban a sonreír entre ellos y le dirigían una mirada jubilosa a sus amigos y al tal Whiskey. Algo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Porque es el tema perfecto para patearle el trasero a muchachos malcriados. —De la nada, Whiskey reventó el vaso gigante contra el lado derecho del rostro de Kirishima. El joven pudo predecir ese movimiento y endurecer esa parte por un instante, pero recibió algo de daño y fue derribado de espaldas contra el suelo. Iida se puso de pie rápidamente, sabiendo que tendría que defenderse del informante. Asui y Ojiro también se pusieron de pie, a punto de ir en la ayuda de sus amigos, pero el vaquero tenía algo que podía evitar que avanzasen.

Whiskey sacó el lazo de su cinturón, este tenía ya un nudo con un pequeño espacio en forma de circulo, y con un movimiento veloz girándolo por encima de su cabeza lo arrojó contra la diana del lugar, y esta acabó amarrando a uno de los cuchillos filosos ahí incrustados. El resto de borrachos no parecía tener intención alguna de intervenir, solo se limitaban a observar y disfrutar del espectáculo, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que el del sombrero ocasionase una pelea dentro. El hombre del bigote jaló con fuerza y el cuchillo salió, y con este aun amarrado a su látigo comenzó a girarlo a su alrededor, evitando que los héroes se acercasen a él.

Ojiro y Asui no pudieron avanzar, Kirishima se levantó del suelo y se alejó del peligroso objeto filoso, y Tenya comenzó a calentar sus motores. Vio un espacio entre el giró repetitivo del vaquero y se acercó a él con gran rapidez, no fue de mucha ayuda, pues al parecer Whiskey había predicho el movimiento. Iida no pudo frenar su corrida antes de ser impactado por un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho que lo terminó derribando, el vaquero detuvo el giró de su látigo y lanzo el extremo con el cuchillo contra el par de compañeros, no lo soltó, lo que ocasiono que el objeto metálico saliese disparado y se separó de la cuerda, como un proyectil. La rana y el mono lograron hacerse a un lado a tiempo, ocasionando que el cuchillo se clavase contra una de las mesas de los clientes alegres.

-Vamos chicas bonitas, alrededor del mundo. —El vaquero comenzaba a cantar junto al ritmo de la música, esto era un juego para él. Ojiro decidió ser el primero en acercarse a él, fue una mala decisión. Pegó un pequeño brinco, giró, y estiró la pierna esperando darle una patada en el pecho, Whiskey solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado y el muchacho acabo a tan solo un par de pasos de él, dándole la espalda. El vaquero, con el látigo en la mano derecha, lo dirigió hacia detrás de sí y amarró una pata de una silla de madera vacía, entonces intentó golpearle en el rostro formando un puño con la misma mano. El joven fue capaz de detener el golpe con la palma de su mano izquierda, este no era el plan de Whiskey. Su cuerda estaba tensa, y la inercia hizo su trabajo, la silla fue traída con la fuerza del látigo por una distancia moderada detrás de Ojiro, impactando contra un Kirishima que no se esperaba un ataque sorpresa solo levantó los brazos y los endureció, protegiéndose de la silla y rompiéndola en pedazos. En la distracción de Ojiro por voltear que es lo que había sucedido, Whiskey aprovecho la distracción y colocó toda su suela izquierda en el pecho del héroe y empujó con fuerza, separandolo de él y enviándolo contra el muchacho con Quirk de endurecimiento. Este detuvo su avance sujetándolo por la espalda, y ambos se quedaron observando por unos mili segundos al vaquero sonriente.

-Tenemos algo raro que mostrarles entonces díganselo a los chicos y chicas. —Whiskey se agachó, evitando otra patada ahora proveniente de Tsuyu por su retaguardia, se irguió rápidamente y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, aturdiendola por un instante. Kirishima se acercó con rapidez mientras estaba distraído con el combate, esperaba tomarlo por sorpresa desde su espalda, algo detuvo su avance tomándolo por el pie izquierdo por delante y tirando. El condenado lazo del vaquero se había amarrado contra su talón y lo obligó a caer de espaldas hacia el suelo. Whiskey levantó ambos brazos e intentó golpear en la cabeza a la muchacha rana, esta pudo recuperarse a tiempo y detener los puñetazos con sus propias manos sosteniendo sus brazos desde los codos, aprovechó la situación y pegó un pequeño brinco sin soltarlo, y con ambas piernas empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía directo en el pecho del villano, separándose de él, dañandolo y haciendo que se tambalee hasta quedar de espaldas contra una mesa redonda con montones de vasos pequeños y vacíos donde un par de borrachos que veían la escena divertidos.

-Dile a tu hermano, tu hermana, y tu mami también. —Iida volvió a atacar con una patada lateral contra la cabeza, la cual no logró impactar contra el aturdido enemigo quien se lanzó de espaldas hacia la misma mesa para esquivarla y se puso de pie casi de inmediato solo para reventarle uno de los vasos de vidrio en el rostro del joven peliazul con su mano izquierda. Eso alejó al héroe por un instante y Whiskey aprovechó para arrojarle otro vaso de vidrio Asui, el cual solo rozó su cabeza y siguió de lado; la chica se detuvo en seco al ver el lazo recorrer el mismo camino del anterior objeto arrojado con mucha más velocidad, y deteniéndose en el aire al amarrar el vidrio y tirarlo con fuerza por el mismo camino acertando contra su objetivo en la nuca y haciendo que avanzara contra el vaquero casi cayendo y siendo recibida por este con una patada en el pecho.

Mientras Asui retrocedía debido al ataque, Ojiro y Kirishima se lanzaron de nuevo a la carga, esperando finalmente acabar con ese tipo. Iida se hubiese unido al ataque, se acababa de retirar sus anteojos y repaso su mano por su cara para notar si es que se había hecho algún corte profundo, no sucedió nada; por el contrario el joven estaba analizando la lucha en desventaja de dos contra uno. Ejiro pegó dos golpes fallidos, pero en el proceso Whiskey uso su increíble velocidad para conseguir que su arma amarrara por separad ambas muñecas, también amarró fuertemente el cuello de Ojiro sin llegar a asfixiarlo cuando esta trataba de golpearlo por la espalda. Cada movimiento que el informante utilizaba eran humanamente imposibles, nadie podría tener unos reflejos tan avanzados. Si de verdad existía alguien con una capacidad así, entonces no podrían vencerlo si seguían utilizando técnicas de un combate tradicional. Primero necesitaba que sus compañeros no intervinieran.

-¡ESPEREN! —Gritó con fuerza Iida, deteniendo las acciones de los enfrentados y los ruidos del bar, a excepción de la música. Kirishima iba a abalanzarse otra vez contra Whiskey a pesar de tener las manos atadas, Ojiro iba atacar con su cola dando una vuelta para impactar en el torso del vaquero, y el villano simplemente iba a pegarle una patada en la rodilla al pelirrojo para que este cayera de cara contra el suelo, tirando de la cuerda evitando que usara sus manos para que no se detuviese y aunque se endureciese esa parte del cuerpo algún daño podría haberse hecho, mientras que con el mono solo lo detendría con un codazo en el cuello. Los tres miraron extrañados a Iida— Yo me enfrentare a él.

El par de héroes se miraron extrañados entre ellos al mismo tiempo en que el vaquero los liberaba del amarre, Whiskey no parecía estar en contra de la petición.

-¿Que estas haciendo Iida? Esto no era parte del plan. —Esa voz débil atrajo su atención al voltear a su derecha, era Tsuyu, se veía agotada y desarreglada, con su ojo derecho casi cerrado por completo. Tenya sabía que no entendían lo que planeaba, pero no se lo podía decir delante del villano.

-El plan ya no funcionara ahora, tenemos que improvisar. Confía en mí, Tsuyu. —Le sonrió a ella, y a Kirishima y Ojiro quienes se habían alejado de Whiskey y les habían dejado un espacio para pelear. Antes de acercarse al villano, dejó caer la radio al suelo de forma disimulada por su espalda, esperando a que Asui lo notase.

-¿Quieres apurarte? Esta es la mejor parte de la canción, niño. —Whiskey levantaba sus dos brazos hacia los costados y con ambas manos hacía un ademan de estar esperando el siguiente ataque del presidente de la clase. Este tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de apoyar su rodilla derecha en el suelo y estirar la otra hacia atrás, todos los presentes se sorprendieron, ¿Estaba mostrando su próximo ataque para que fuese más fácil esquivarlo? Era una pésima estrategia para ganar una pelea, sus compañeros querían creer que Tenya estaba preparando algo más y que de verdad podría ayudar a acabar al tipo.

El combate empezó al momento en que Iida uso su Quirk para ganar velocidad y corrió contra el rival, acelerando hacía Whiskey quien estaba listo para recibirlo con una derecha en el rostro. Tenya se agachó a tiempo y quedó espalda con espalda hacia el tipo, el cual estaba a punto de darle un codazo en la nuca, algo esperado por todos los que veían la escena. No obstante, nadie podía predecir lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tenya saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás golpeando en la cabeza al vaquero con su pierna derecha impulsada por sus motores, antes de aterrizar sano y salvo sobre sus manos; Whiskey se quedó medio aturdido por el creativo golpe, los espectadores se sorprendieron de la técnica utilizada por Iida. El atacante quiso aprovechar la oportunidad y se levantó nuevamente dándole la espalda, dando otro salto con una voltereta esperando impactar con un segundo golpe con su pierna. Esta vez, Whiskey detuvo la patada en el aire sosteniendo su lazo y estirándolo por encima de su rostro, deteniendo la pierna de Iida, quien tenía sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, quedando parado de cabeza. Tenya no tenía intención alguna de detener su ataque, así que utilizó su pierna libre y le brindó una patada en la mandíbula la cual derribó al alcohólico.

Rápidamente ambos contrincantes se pusieron de pie, Tenya aterrizando sobre sus pies y Whiskey levantándose tras el ataque, quedando uno delante del otro divididos por unos diez pasos. El vaquero pasó su puño por su mentón, limpiándose algo de saliva y sonriendo de manera desafiante hacia al héroe.

-Bien, chico, aumentemos la intensidad. —Whiskey comenzó a girar el lazo por encima de su cabeza, de repente, este comenzó a brillar con intensidad. El lazo ahora parecía ser luz pura, y el sonido que emitía sonaba igual al de una estética— Porque esto es algo que todos deben de hacer.

Whiskey comenzó a girar el lazo en distintas direcciones delante de él, acercándose con pasos cortos y lentos a Iida. Cada vez que la cuerda tocaba el suelo o el techo, dejaba una gran marca negra de un corte perfecto y con algo de humo. Tenya sabía bien que si esa cuerda llegaba a tocarlo, no importaba la parte del cuerpo que sea, estaba perdido. La única manera de acercarse a él sería quitandole su arma característica, o encontrar una manera para evitar que la usara. Estaba claro de que Whiskey no usaba métodos tradicionales para pelear, era como si hubiese entrenado en un bar a través de varias de peleas de borrachos. El joven héroe retrocedió un poco y hasta quedar de espaldas contra una mesa donde yacían dos hombres dormidos producto del alto consumo de alcohol, Tenya se dio la vuelta y rápidamente tomó las botellas de vidrio vacías que tenían en sus manos. El joven las arrojó con fuerza contra el rival que se seguía acercando, las botellas volaron con fuerza en su dirección pero fueron divididas perfectamente por la mitad gracias a un corte perfecto departe del látigo.

-¡Eleva tus manos en el aire como si no te importara! —Whiskey se había acercado los suficiente y ahora atacaba con su lazo directamente al joven, dando tajadas horizontales que Iida apenas podía esquivar agachándose. Los ataques del látigo iban a parar contra mesas, sillas, y botellas las cuales recibían cortes perfectos y calientes, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que acertara. Tenya estaba considerando usar su Quirk al máximo, un Torque Over Reciproburst podría bastar para sorprenderlo por la espalda, neutralizarlo y quitarle su arma, pero si fallaba sería todo para él. Por otro lado, también había la opción de acercarse con su Quirk lo suficiente como para que el enemigo no pudiese usar su arma a distancia. Sus compañeros no querían quedarse solo observando, deseaban intervenir y hacer algo para ayudar al presidente del aula. Asui había tomado el radio con discreción y se disponía a llamar a alguno de sus compañeros para pedir algo de ayuda, no obstante al acercarlo a su oreja el grupo de espectadores posó su atención en ella por un momento, se veían muy fastidiados. Tsuyu comprendió que tenía que esconder el aparato, probablemente el montón de borrachos creía que iba a llamar a la policía o algún contacto, sería peligroso si los hacia enojar a todos. Lo único que tenía ahora era mantener la esperanza de que Iida podría vencer a Whiskey sin ayuda.

-¡Vamos linda nena muéstrame esos movimientos! —Sin dar una señal antes, Tenya aceleró con los motores en sus piernas hacia el rival cuando este acababa de dar una tajada cerca del suelo que pisaba el joven. Lo sorprendió con un golpe en el estomago que le quitó el aire al vaquero, el látigo dejó de estar impregnado por esa luz blanca aunque Whiskey no lo soltó, y por algún motivo Iida no separaba su puño del estomago hundido del rival. El vaquero ahora sostenía el puñetazo del atacante con ambas manos con fuerza, no lo dejaba separarse, pues tenía otros planes. Con una gran fuerza, el delincuente tiró del brazo de Iida, estirándolo, y levantó su rodilla pegando justo en el codo, doblándolo un poco hacia el lado contrario pero sin romperlo. Tenya consiguió separarse y se frotó la zona afectada, le había producido algo de dolor, y esperaba de que su brazo no se hubiese luxado. Los espectadores aplaudían la hazaña de su matón favorito.

-¡Haz tu baile! ¡Haz tu baile! ¡Haz tu baile ahora! —Whiskey aprovechó la oportunidad nueva y arrojó su lazo contra las piernas de Iida, la cuerda logró acoplarse fuertemente al alrededor de las rodillas. Sabía lo que significaba, si el vaquero activaba esa extraña luz que rodeaba al lazo sería su fin, un doloroso fin. No tenía opción, tenía que actuar rápido, y arriesgarlo todo. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a activar sus motores al mismo tiempo en que el vaquero activaba la peligrosa arma. Justo segundos antes de que la luz lo alcanzará y cortará sus piernas, los tubos de sus pantorrillas lanzaron un fuego azulado.

-¡TORQUE OVER RECIPROBURST! —Iida avanzó a una gran velocidad descontrolada contra el grupo de borrachos, los cuales se hicieron a un lado rápidamente. Un estruendo de varios pedazos de madera rompiéndose resonó por todo el sitio, y el polvo en los ojos de los testigos dificultó bastante que viesen que acababa de pasar. Los compañeros del presidente de la clase fueron los primeros en notar como es que la puerta trasera del establecimiento había sido destrozada, todo el publico se trasladó inmediatamente al lugar de los hechos, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

La salida trasera del bar terminaba en un callejón vacío, un lugar perfecto para terminar una pelea callejera. Los oponentes se encontraban recostados contra una pared, se habían hecho bastante daño, y estaban rodeado por un gran circulo repleto de espectadores felices por un combate tan intenso. Iida no se le ocurrió mejor idea que salir del campo de batalla favorito de Whiskey y acabó estrellándose contra una pared ya que no pudo frenar a tiempo, el rival no se lastimó menos, gracias a que su cuerda seguía atada a las piernas del velocista, también se estampó contra el duro obstáculo. Ambos tardaron bastante en ponerse de pie, se habían hecho bastante daño en la espalda, al menos Tenya ya no tenía las piernas atadas por la condenada cuerda. Sin embargo, el único que aun seguía sonriendo era Whiskey. Humo negro continuaba saliendo de los motores de Iida, no podía moverse y estaba a la merced del maleante. Tsuyu, Kirishima, y Ojiro seguían de espectadores, querían interferir de verdad, ayudar a Iida en lo posible, tenían oportunidad de ganarle a Whiskey ahora que estaba algo maltrecho, no podían dejar a Iida a su suerte, se suponía que eran un equipo. Enfrentarse al vaquero ocasionaría que se peleasen contra todos los borrachos y delincuentes presentes, cosa que no podía salir muy bien sin saber que es lo que los demás llevaban encima. Si no interferían, Tenya estaba condenado a salir gravemente lastimado. Si los demás estuvieran con ellos, si hubiera alguna forma de advertirles acerca del peligro sin que alguien se diese cuenta sería suficiente.

Whiskey volvió a encender su lazo y lo comenzó a pasear a su alrededor realizando cortes en el suelo, preparando el ataque definitivo, contra un Iida indefenso que intentaba pensar en algo rápido. Y entonces se preparó para dar el golpe final. Dio un giro dándole la espalda junto con el látigo, y cuando se dio la vuelta, algo interrumpió el trayecto de su arma. En lugar de partir al joven exactamente por la cintura y dividirlo, su látigo, capaz de cortar cualquier cosa o persona, se había enredado entre un par de brazos endurecidos de un joven pelirrojo que interfirió en medio de la pelea. Kirishima estaba sudando y mostraba sus dientes, presionados los unos contra los otros, tenía ambos brazos levantados delante de él y con la cuerda brillosa enredado entre ellos despegando algo de humo, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano por soportar el dolor. Tenya esperaba a que los borrachos en los alrededores interfirieran en la pelea, se sorprendió al descubrir lo contrario. Cada uno de los presentes estaban estupefactos, hasta podía decirse que asustados, por lo que estaban viendo, hasta algunos comenzaban a alejarse de la zona del espectáculo. Ojiro y Tsuyu no tardaron en fijarse en esto, nadie se atrevía a ponerles un dedo encima. ¿Por que les era tan sorprendente que alguien resistiese una cuerda capaz de cortar casi lo que fuera? Incluso Whiskey se veía asombrado ante la hazaña, su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora tiraba de la cuerda con desesperación esperando quitársela de las manos al intruso.

El joven con cola no desaprovecho la oportunidad, se acercó con toda la velocidad que pudo hacía el vaquero, y dando un brinco y girando en el aire, impactó con su miembro extra en el pecho del rival, haciéndolo retroceder y obligandolo a que soltase el látigo, al momento en que hizo esto, el arma dejó de brillar. Whiskey volvió en sí tras el ataque, ahora expresaba furia e intentó pegarle un puñetazo a Ojiro en la cara, este arqueó la espalda hacia atrás logrando evitar el ataque y obligó al informante a pasar del largo y darle la espalda. Cuando esta se volteó nuevamente para intentar atacar por segunda vez, se encontró con un par de patadas tele-dirigidas directo en su torso departe de Asui. Whiskey iba a caer de espalda contra el suelo, mas aprovecho la fuerza de la chica rana para dar una vuelta completa y ponerse de pie rápidamente, fue una equivocación. Una vez que se puso de pie, fue inmediatamente recibido por un duro puñetazo endurecido en el estomago que le arrebató todo el aire, se doblegaba de dolor mientras sostenía el brazo de Kirishima. Al levantar débilmente su rostro para ver a su atacante directamente, solo se encontró con una mirada seria proveniente del pelirrojo, y un segundo golpe endurecido en su mejilla derecha. El segundo golpe ocasionó que Whiskey cayera arrodillado al suelo, tambaleando, como si estuviera desmayándose.

Los presentes borrachos huyeron despavoridos del lugar, no eran tan duros después de todo. Aun cuando el rival no estaba derribado del todo. Iida se acercó hacia el herido villano, ya podía moverse, Whiskey se veía ya bastante desconcertado como para saber que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. El vaquero levantó una ultima vez la cabeza para ver al joven Tenya, entrecerraba los ojos, estaba muy confundido.

-No es justo. —Fue lo ultimo que atinó a decir, antes de que Iida le brindase el golpe final al darle una patada lateral en la sien acelerando con su Quirk. Whiskey cayó boca abajo en el suelo, rendido e inconsciente. Los cuatro héroes que rodeaban el cuerpo inerte finalmente pudieron dar un largo suspiró de relajación, pues le habían ganado al villano que podría haberlos matado.

-¿Iida? ¿Estas bien? —Kirishima se acercó al mencionado, el cual estaba apoyando contra una pared, se veía demasiado cansado y agotado.

-Creo que estaré bien. —Respondió Tenya tras tomar una larga bocanada de aire— ¿Como están ustedes?

-Espero que esto no deje marca. —Dijo Eijiro mirando sus brazos aun endurecidos y ahora con una mancha negra sobre sus muñecas. Tsuyu y Ojiro también se acercaron hacia ellos, Asui estaba con su radio sobre su oído derecho, acababa de informarle al resto del grupo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? Espero que este tipo no despierte en un buen rato. —Ojiro observaba el cuerpo inerte del vaquero, estaba atento por si es que el sujeto realizara algún movimiento.

-Los demás llegaran en segundos, creo que deberíamos amarrar al tipo antes de que despierte. —Sugirió Tsuyu.

-Yaoyorozu podría crear algo para atarlo, por ahora creo que bastará con mantenerlo vigilado. —Iida aun se veía muy cansado y no paraba de recuperar aire— No me gustaría atarlo con su propio lazo, aun podría tener trucos.

-¡Chicos! —Los cuatro presentes giraron su cabeza hacía quien fuese que los llamaba, no se sorprendieron mucho al ver que se trataba de Midoriya, acercándose con todo el grupo desde una de las entradas del callejón, levantaba su brazo y algo de preocupación se podía ver en su rostro. Los héroes que vencieron al vaquero no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver la llegada de sus amigos.

Tras explicar lo sucedido, atar al sujeto contra una pila de basura con una cinta gracias al Quirk de Sero, y tomar el lazo, era hora de decidir cual sería el próximo movimiento. Necesitaban pensarlo bien en esta ocasión, analizar todas las posibilidades, y planear que hacer con el criminal capturado. No era tan fácil entregarlo a la policía por dos razones: Se meterían en problemas con la ley, y existía la probabilidad de que se meterían en problemas con Bane.

-No debí haberme confiado tanto. De verdad creí que no era necesario pelear para conseguir lo que queríamos. —Comentó Iida, se escuchaba desanimado— Estaba equivocado. Debimos informarle de inmediato a las autoridades acerca de la ubicación de este criminal, de no ser por Kirishima, Asui y Ojiro, yo no estaría aquí.

-Iida. —Midoriya era quien hablaba, trataba de subirle los ánimos a su compañero, sonreía— No estuvo mal que intentarás sacarle información sin llegar a pelear, estoy seguro de que esa es una de las opciones principales de muchos héroes al momento de atrapar un criminal.

-Es cierto, te adaptaste bien a la situación, sabías que hacer y como reaccionarían tus compañeros. —Momo también habló, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— Si alguien más hubiese ido en tu lugar, quizás habrían ocasionado aun más destrozos.

Las palabras de sus amigos parecían hacer efecto, Tenya se había quedado sorprendido ante la forma en que los otros habían percibido el desarrollo de su misión, se escuchaban sinceramente satisfechos. Tenían razón, no era necesario pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, debía centrarse en que había tenido éxito y que su grupo se encontraba en buenas condiciones, aprendería de sus errores en lugar de lamentarse por ellos, eso es lo que haría un héroe.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con él? —Preguntó de repente Rikido, girando su vista hacia el rehén.

-Esperemos a que se despierte, luego le haré algunas preguntas. —Bakugo decía esto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y acercándose al maleante, se notaba que iba a persuadirlo bastante a su modo.

-No es buena idea, si nos reconoce y se lo dice a la policía nos meteremos en problemas. —Dijo Todoroki, se llevó la mano por debajo de su mentón y pensaba en que hacer.

-Tome esto de su bolsillo, dijo que esta lleno de nombres de criminales parecidos a Bane. —Kirishima lo mostraba en alto hacía el grupo— Por lo que pude ver, son todos nombres clave y en otro idioma, sera un poco difícil descifrarlo todo.

-El tipo se tomaba en serio su trabajo, lo dejó todo preparado en caso de que alguien lo descubriese. —Shouji también pensaba en que hacer— Creo que podríamos descifrar lo que dice su diario, si es que él colabora con nosotros. Aunque también pienso que no es una buena idea, si el sujeto acepta, pedirá algo a cambió, y no tenemos ninguna garantía de que no vuelva a atacar. Incluso podría informarle a Bane.

-¡Deberíamos entregarlo a la Policía antes de que despierte chicos! ¡Nos reconocerá de inmediato si le preguntamos algo! —Mineta se veía asustado,y no perdía de vista por ningún instante al prisionero.

-¿Podríamos ser capaces de descifrar todo lo que dice el diario sin la ayuda de este tipo? —Preguntó Mina.

-Quizás. ¿Kirishima, podrías prestármelo un momento? —Midoriya tenía algo en mente.

-Claro. —El peliverde recibió el pequeño cuaderno, le dio una ojeada rápida para ver de que se trataba todo lo que tenía anotado Whiskey.

-Sí. No puede ser nada sencillo, pero creo que podría descifrarlo con esfuerzo. Podría llevármelo por este día y traerles más información mañana, si es que están de acuerdo.

-¿Seguro Izuku? ¿No necesitarás ayuda?

-Tal vez, se los haré saber si es que llego a necesitarla, Ochako.

-Bien, si nadie esta en contra, creo que podemos llamar a la policía y hacer que lo arresten, aunque deberíamos estar muy lejos de aquí para cuando lleguen. —No hubo ni un reclamo en contra de la proposición hecha por Tokoyami, a excepción de Bakugo quien comenzaba a dar ligeros golpes con su pierna al cuerpo del vaquero, esperando a que despertara.

-Ustedes llamen a la policía y llévense el libro si quieren, yo convenceré a este idiota de que no abra la bocota por nada del mundo. —Comenzaba a liberar pequeñas explosiones de las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Espera Bakugo! —Antes de que Tenya pudiese reclamarle al rubio acerca de su actitud tan imprudente, se quedó paralizado al escuchar un ruido que rápidamente se hacía más fuerte. El sonido inconfundible de unas sirenas acercándose a su posición.

-¿¡Esa es la policía!? ¿¡Están viniendo a arrestar al criminal!? —Kaminari se veía tan exaltado como el resto del grupo.

Antes de sacar conclusiones, Jirou decidió conectar su cable del lóbulo derecho al suelo para escuchar mejor si es que de verdad se aproximaban a su ubicación. Su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo para los demás, no era necesario de que hablase siquiera.

-¡Se dirigen hacía aquí!

-Maldición. —Shoto sospechaba de que algún testigo podría haber visto la pelea o al vaquero amarrado, no tenían tiempo que perder, si los veían en el mismo callejón iban a tener que responder muchas preguntas y un escándalo se desataría. No necesitaban algo como eso— ¡Hay que irnos de aquí y separarnos! ¡Si nos ven por la zona seremos principales sospechosos por actuar sin autorización!

El grupo así lo hizo, dejaron al inconsciente Whiskey amarrado en el callejón y lo abandonaron con la esperanza de que no dijera nada aún. La Clase 1-A se dividió y todos llegaron a sus respectivos hogares, cada uno envió un mensaje a través de su móvil, confirmando que estaban seguros, a excepción de Bakugo quien solamente leía los mensajes. Acordaron que Midoriya traería mañana a la Academia toda la información que podía sacar del libro, si es que podía, este no se opuso y prometió que haría todo lo posible por descifrarlo. De verdad creían que no había ningún problema si es que dejaban al delincuente atado y sin supervision, dejando el arma a un lado esperando a que cayera en custodia de las autoridades, y asegurándose de que siguiera inconsciente.

Lo primero que hizo Izuku al llegar a su hogar fue dirigirse directamente a su habitación, encendió su computadora, y sacó una libreta para anotar todos los apuntes necesarios conforme descubría lo que decía realmente el libro de Whiskey. No sabía en que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

 _Próximo capitulo:  
_ ** _¡El Circo de lo Extraño: El Hombre Murciélago!_**


End file.
